


En las alas de una mariposa

by greenandboo



Series: The S.E.X. Factor [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cambiaformas, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Were-Creatures, adaptación, harryasawolf, louisbutterfly, shiffters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: The S.E.X. Factor #01by Scarlet HyacinthEsta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores.





	1. Resumen

Lou siempre se ha considerado a sí mismo una anomalía, un bicho raro. Siempre vigilado por sus padres, vive una existencia sin esperanza debido a sus alas de mariposa. Su único consuelo es un amante en sueños, misterioso con ojos de oro que viene a él por la noche. Pero Lou no puede ver su cara y ni siquiera puede estar seguro de que el hombre sea real.

Cuando se atreve a intentar escapar, Lou, conoce a Harry, un cambia formas lobo. Harry le enseña que hay tantas cosas por ahí, más de lo que Lou jamás creyó, que él no está solo, como había pensado.

Mientras Lou lucha por aceptar las nuevas revelaciones, las emociones también emergen, allanando el camino hacia un futuro más brillante. Pero todavía hay alguien esperando aplastar sus sueños y sus alas.

Con el apoyo de Harry, ¿Puede convertirse Lou en una hermosa, brillante mariposa, o va a estar atrapado para siempre en el capullo de su propio dolor?

Comunicar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer.

[Blue-Lou|Wallace-Harry]


	2. Dedicatoria

El cielo en llamas en nuestros ojos   
no nos movemos a tiempo   
la sangre sobre nuestras manos es el vino   
Que ofrecemos como sacrificio

Ven, y muéstrales tu amor   
Arranca las alas de una mariposa  
Para tu alma, mi amor  
Arranca las alas de una mariposa  
Para tu alma 

HIM- "Wings of a butterfly


	3. Prólogo

Acerca de S.E.X.

Sexo - Coito, relaciones sexuales

S.E.X. (también S.S.E.X.) - La lunar¹ y solar extrema Xenogenesis. Síndrome que afecta a los niños concebidos durante las noches de luna llena o durante los eclipses lunares y solares, que se manifiesta como una mutación entre los genes del recién nacido y la de los padres.

S.E.X. Factor - El factor o factores determinantes que influyen en el desarrollo de los niños afectados por el síndrome.

S.E.X. Cepa Lupus - Forma lunar de Xenogenesis. Los niños tienen impulsos-lobo que se pueden manifestar con violencia. Tras la pubertad, pueden incluso cambiar a lobos.

S.E.X. Cepa Lepidoptera - rara forma de Xenogenesis solar. Los niños alcanzan una fragilidad de los huesos y un comportamiento frívolo que puede confundirse con el trastorno de hiperactividad con déficit de atención, o, en algunos casos, el síndrome de Asperger. Tras la pubertad, alas de mariposa emergen de la espalda, o incluso cambian en mariposas.

S.E.X. Cepa Corvus - Forma de Xenogenesis solar. Los niños pueden estar fascinados con la muerte desde una edad muy joven. Tras la pubertad, surgen alas del cuervo, y pueden incluso cambiar a cuervos.

S.E.X. Cepa Leo - Forma de Xenogenesis lunar. Los niños pueden alternar episodios de inactividad extrema con aficiones deportivas. Los niños son propensos a ser muy territoriales y las niñas muy protectoras con sus hermanos menores. Tras la pubertad, pueden convertirse en leones.

S.E.X. Cepa Delphinidiae - rara forma de Xenogenesis solar. Los niños son juguetones, sociales, y muy inteligente. Si viven en el interior, pueden desarrollar padecimientos respiratorios ligeros similares al asma. Tras la pubertad, pueden cambiar a delfines.

¹ En el libro la autora usa el término "selenic" que se traduciría como "selénico, referente a la luna", pero he decidido usar el sinónimo " lunar" ya que en español es el más común.


	4. Capítulo 1

Era el atardecer, y los rayos se filtraban a través de las cortinas de la habitación de Lou, apenas proporciona suficiente luz para que Lou pudiera centrarse en su trabajo. La flor delante de él se movió ligeramente, como exigiendo atención y Lou ocultó una sonrisa. 

Siempre disfrutaba pasando el tiempo con las plantas. Amaba su perfume, el aroma que emanaban, y la forma en la que lo saludaban cada mañana con alegría. Y luego estaba su belleza pura. La naturaleza había perfeccionado todo sobre sus hijos, y Lou siempre había querido admirar cada detalle de las flores. Para él, la verdadera esencia de la vida estaba en los detalles. Era por eso que amaba las historias de detectives, también, y por eso le gustaba ver películas.

Sentado en un cómodo sofá, sosteniendo la mano de su amante, y simplemente viendo una película o leer un libro. Esa era su idea del paraíso.

Como si fuera provocada por los pensamientos de Lou, una presencia apareció detrás de él. Fuertes, manos familiares aterrizaron sobre sus hombros, y la sonrisa de Lou se amplió. Eran buenas manos, de un guerrero y un hombre que podía pararse al lado de Lou no importa qué. Lou dejó su bloc de notas en una mesa cercana y se volvió hacia su amante. Brillantes ojos dorados se encontraron con su mirada.

— ¿Has terminado con el trabajo? -una voz ronca dijo.

Lou asintió, y lo siguiente que supo, es que su hombre lo levantó como si fuera tan ligero como una pluma. Su amante se lo llevó a su cama y lo dejó en el colchón suave.

Anticipación recorrió a Lou, y un calor familiar hinchó dentro de él. Tembló bajo esa mirada dorada, sintiéndose tanto aprensivo y emocionado. Él sabía lo que su hombre quería, y Dios, necesitaba lo mismo, tan mal.

Su amante se unió a él en la cama y suavemente comenzó a desvestir a Lou. Fue rápido, y sin embargo, tan suave. Las ropas de Lou parecieron deslizarse de él, al igual que las de su hombre. Un minuto estaban sentados en la cama, todavía vestidos, y al otro, los dos estaban completamente desnudos.

Lou debería haber sido sorprendido por esto, pero no lo estaba.

En cambio, él lo aceptó con entusiasmo como uno de los milagros que siempre ocurrían cuando su hombre le tocaba.

Esas manos fuertes viajaron sobre la piel de Lou, la cartografiando todos los músculos, burlándose del cuerpo sensibilizado de Lou. Se enredan en el pelo Lou celeste de Lou, acariciando y acariciando. El amante de Lou lo tendió en la cama, por lo que sus cuerpos se rozaban juntos. El grueso miembro del otro hombre dio un golpe contra el muslo de Lou, y el ano de este se apretó en necesidad y deseo.

—Por favor, -rogó. Yo-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando su hombre apretó los labios insistentes contra Lou, prácticamente devorándolo. Lou gimió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante, con la intención de tirar al otro hombre más cerca. El beso se profundizó aún más, y Lou encontró su boca invadida, arrasada, saqueada por la persona que hizo su vida valiera la pena.

El beso parecía no terminar nunca, su pasión compartida alimentando una necesidad aún más profunda, la necesidad de unirse como uno solo. Cuando sus labios se separaron, ojos dorados miraban fijos la cara de Lou y una voz ronca le susurró al oído.

—Mmmm, bebé. Tu sabor es tan bueno.

Lou no pudo encontrar una respuesta, pero por otra parte, nunca había sido una persona muy vocal. Cuando su amante le tocaba, siempre cortocircuitaba su cerebro, y todas las respuestas apropiadas se disipaban. Sin embargo, el otro hombre nunca se contuvo contra él. Esta vez, además, el amante de Lou río y susurró:

—Vamos a ver si puedo encontrar un lugar en el que el sabor sea aún mejor.

Y procedió a hacer precisamente eso, explorar el cuerpo de Lou con la lengua en lugar de con las manos. Suaves, besos ligeros aterrizaron en la cara de Lou, una caricia suave que habló del verdadero afecto detrás de la pasión. El amante de Lou lamió sobre su clavícula, profundizando en el hueco de su garganta, como si encontrara el lugar particularmente fascinante.

Luego avanzó sobre el pecho de Lou, a sus pezones. Los pequeños trozos de carne ya habían alcanzado su punto máximo, exigiendo atención. El amante de Lou se amamantó en cada uno de ellos, y era como si las dos yemas estuvieran conectadas, directamente a la polla de Lou. Su polla palpitaba, recordando a Lou que quería que lo dejara entrar en acción.

Lou se arqueó contra su hombre, su renuencia a hablar ahora olvidada.

—Por favor... ¡Oh, Dios! Por favor... Necesito más. ¡Jodeme!

Pero su hombre nunca había sido de apresurarse, y parecía decidido a hacer exactamente lo que había dicho, degustar a Lou por todas partes. Abandonó sus pezones y viajó a su abdomen tenso. Por unos momentos, él se quedó por encima de su ombligo, apuñalando con su lengua el pequeño agujero. Le hizo cosquillas, pero también era muy excitante.

Bajando, el amante de Lou, por desgracia eligió pasar por alto el lugar en el que Lou más lo deseaba, bueno, aparte de su culo. Pero cuando el otro hombre lamió sobre los muslos de Lou y hasta las pantorrillas, este se olvidó de toda protesta. Sus piernas habían sido siempre muy sensible, y en especial le gustó cuando su hombre le tocó los pies.

Como siempre, su amante sabía exactamente dónde tocar a Lou para volverle salvaje. Su lengua lamió sobre el arco del pie de Lou, y le succionó los dedos de los pies, gimiendo con placer evidente. Lou agarró las sábanas de su cama en un intento de permanecer inmóvil. No quería patear a su amante en la cara y estropear el momento.

Pero fue duro, muy duro, cuando la boca de su hombre estaba haciendo cosas pecaminosas y deliciosas en él. Una mezcla de alivio y consternación le recorrió cuando las sensaciones se detuvieron, y su amante intercambió las posiciones. Sólo la breve pausa hizo que Lou se sintiera despojado, y él tomó a su hombre, más que nunca desesperado por resguardarse.

En respuesta, su amante besó las piernas de Lou hasta llegar a su polla. Sin dar a Lou una sola advertencia, el otro hombre tomó el eje palpitante en su boca. La polla de Lou ya estaba goteando copiosas cantidades de líquido pre seminal, y su amante bebió todo como si fuera el néctar más dulce. Él gruñó, en realidad gruñó, un sonido primitivo animal y envío vibraciones a través de carne sensible Lou.

Lou estaba cerca, tan cerca. Cuando su amante se lo llevó todo el camino y tragó, gritó y encontró a su orgasmo, enviando su semilla en la garganta del otro hombre. Por algún milagro, no perdió la conciencia, y en el fondo de su mente, él registró a su amante limpiándolo de todo el esperma, lamiendo todo arriba como si fuera crema.

Cuando soltó la polla de Lou de su boca, su hombre enrosca los dedos en los rizos azules del vello púbico de Lou.

—Me encanta esto, -murmuró. —Tan hermoso. Me gustas.

Cuando su amante le hablaba así, Lou en realidad podría pensar que era cierto, que era muy bonito. Él sonrió a su hombre, el resplandor del clímax mezclado con el cariño puro en su interior.

Pero, por supuesto, no había terminado todavía. Relajado después de su orgasmo soporífero, Lou ni siquiera podía moverse cuando su amante insertó dos dedos lubricados en su culo. ¿Cuándo el otro hombre había tomado lubricante? Lou no sabía y no le importaba. La invasión envió renovada excitación a través de Lou, y se empaló a sí mismo en los dedos de su hombre.

Folló los dedos de su amante, y cada segundo que pasaba hizo necesidad de Lou crecer más y más. Los dígitos eran un pobre sustituto de lo que realmente quería. Y cuando su hombre alcanzó un punto en particular dentro de él, Lou vio estrellas y se disolvió en súplicas incoherentes. 

Afortunadamente, su hombre no lo torturó durante mucho más tiempo. Él quitó sus dedos del culo de Lou y le levantó las piernas en alto. Una polla gruesa pinchó en el agujero de Lou. En un solo golpe, su amante se deslizó todo el camino.

Era como Lou sabía que sería, hermoso, perfecto, y oh, tan caliente. Lou amaba el calor, siempre lo había hecho, y su amante era como un volcán de pasión que amenazaba con quemarlo vivo. Si eso sucediera, Lou moriría feliz, porque esto... Esto no podía ser comparado con cualquier otra cosa en el planeta.

Su hombre comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera de él, cayendo en un ritmo tan familiar para ellos como respirar. Apoyó las piernas de Lou sobre los hombros, a la vez que se inclina aún más cerca. Su aliento abanicó el rostro de Lou y el oro de sus ojos parecía brillar como estrellas.

Su amante no habló. En cambio, él entraba y salía del canal de Lou, su polla siempre golpeando su próstata. La proximidad de sus cuerpos hizo que su polla se frotara entre el abdomen y la fricción se añadió a la vorágine de sensaciones barriendo a través de él.

Lou coreó el nombre de su amante, pero no acababa de registrarlo. El placer se estaba haciendo demasiado, e incluso si hubiera llegado hace unos momentos, estaba cerca del orgasmo, una vez más. El calor de la polla de su amante le quemaba por dentro, el masaje implacable en su próstata demasiado para durar.

Y luego caninos afilados perforan la carne del cuello de Lou. Un arco iris de colores irrumpió en su visión mientras se corría una vez más. Esta vez, no podía aspirar a mantener el asimiento de su conciencia. Todo era demasiado, y el dulce placer-dolor lo drogó.

Cuando el placer comenzó a desvanecerse, Lou fue golpeado por una repentina sensación de maldad. Abrió los ojos, pero cuando miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta con consternación que su amante no estaba a la vista.

Se pellizcó a sí mismo, tratando de averiguar lo que había sucedido. Cuando se levantó de la cama, su pelo cayó hacia adelante.

Era negro, no azul.

La realidad se apoderó de él. Todo había sido un sueño, otro de los sueños hermosos que Lou había estado teniendo durante todo el tiempo que podía recordar. No siempre habían sido eróticos. Cuando era un niño, él simplemente había soñado acerca de un joven que vendría a él, sostendría su mano, y le contaba historias, bellos cuentos del sol y la luna. Pero después cuando llegó a sus años de adolescencia, habían ganado un tono diferente. Un amante misterioso vino a él, tomando posesión de su cuerpo y reclamando su corazón. Lo peor era que nunca podía recordar el nombre del hombre, o incluso su rostro.

Hizo que todo pareciera aún más desesperado. Algo dentro de Lou le dijo el hombre con los ojos de oro era real y estaba muy cerca. Pero las veces que había escapado, nunca había sido capaz de encontrar una sola pista sobre la ubicación de su amante de sus sueños.

Con el corazón pesado, Lou salió de la cama y empezó a recoger las sabanas ahora sucias. Verlas, haría enloquecer a su padre, y la última cosa que necesitaba era otra paliza.

Desafortunadamente, él no tuvo la oportunidad de cubrir las huellas persistentes de su sueño húmedo. Oyó una llave en la cerradura, y luego la puerta se abrió de golpe y su padre entró. Dio a Lou una mirada fría.

—Hola, Louis. ¿Cómo está tu espalda?

Lou dejó caer las sabanas y no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás. El temor corría a través de él con el recuerdo de las torturas que su padre podría infligir.

—B-Bien, -respondió. —Está bien, padre.

—Date la vuelta. Déjame ver.

Lou obedeció, sabiendo que no tenía mucha elección. Se quitó la parte superior del pijama y se enfrentó a la pared. Las manos de su padre eran ásperas en su espalda cuando el hombre examinó su obra.

—Hmmm. Se ve bien. 

En su mente, Lou comenzó a cantar la letanía de que lo consolaba.

Él odiaba cuando su padre le tocaba, y tuvo que obligarse a estar quieto y no acobardarse en un rincón. Tal comportamiento sólo daría lugar a una respuesta violenta por parte de otro hombre.

Afortunadamente, el padre de Lou lo dejó en libertad sin más comentarios. Con manos temblorosas, Lou comenzó tirando de su pijama de nuevo. Se centró en el deslizamiento cada botón a través de sus respectivos agujeros, y por lo tanto se centró en esa tarea que casi saltó cuando su padre de repente preguntó:

— ¿Qué es todo esto?

Lou miró, dándose cuenta con horror que su padre estaba mirando el lío él había hecho de las sabanas.

—Yo, yo... Él luchó para encontrar una respuesta, pero no pudo llegar a nada.

Los ojos de su padre se estrecharon.

—Voy a ser generoso hoy y mirar hacia otro lado, porque pareces estar haciendo algunos progresos. Pero límpialo. No quieras que tu madre toque tu inmundicia.

Lou asintió con entusiasmo.

—S-Sí, Padre, —tartamudeó.

Una parte distante de su mente le gritaba que las palabras de sus padres eran injustas. Puede que no supiera mucho sobre el mundo, pero atrapado dentro de la casa, no podía hacer nada más que leer y estudiar. Llegó a la conclusión de que su reacción al sueño no era rara en un joven en su mejor momento.

Pero, por supuesto, su padre fue probablemente no se molestó por el concepto real del sueño húmedo, sino más bien, por el hecho de que la semilla en las hojas pertenecía a Lou. El hombre consideraba a Lou una aberración, y eso era algo que no podía discutir.

A medida que su padre salió de la habitación, Lou comenzó a recoger las sabanas y las llevó al cuarto de baño. La lavadora estaba en la planta baja, por lo que tendría que limpiar todo a mano. A Lou no le importaba. Sabía que tenía suerte de que le había sido permitido vivir en esta habitación con baño privado. Después de que él hubiera huido de casa la última vez, había pensado que siempre estaría atrapado en el sótano debajo de la casa. Pero, por supuesto, su suerte no tuvo nada que ver con la bondad de su padre, sino más bien, con la necesidad del hombre de reforzar las apariencias. A menudo tenían invitados, y, a veces, querían ver a Lou, que, en su mente, era el niño enfermizo al cuidado del respetable señor y la señora Clements.

Muchas veces, se había visto obligado a permanecer allí, fingiendo, congelado a causa de su miedo.

Se estremeció al pensar en eso y empujó los recuerdos hasta el fondo de su mente. Oyó la puerta de su habitación abrirse de nuevo, y momentos más tarde, su madre entró.

Siempre que Lou la veía, su corazón se encogía. Su cabello castaño una vez, se había convertido prematuramente gris, y Lou sabía que su sufrimiento era todo por su culpa. Si él no hubiera existido, nunca habría estado en esta situación.

Por supuesto, también se dio cuenta de que podía parar esto en cualquier momento, y una parte de él no podía entender por qué permitió que su tortura continuara. Pero al menos ella nunca lo había golpeado, y cuando habló, su voz sonaba suave y casi de disculpa.

— ¿Estás bien, Lou? —ella pregunto.

Lou asintió, hasta cierto punto consternado por el uso del apodo.

Ella era quien se lo había puesto en primer lugar y también la única persona que alguna vez reconoció esa parte de él. Y, sin embargo, ella siempre se contuvo, y había una distancia entre ellos que no se podía negar, desde que había sucedido.

—Sólo tengo que lavar esto, -le dijo.

Su madre no se ofreció a ayudarlo o hacerlo en su lugar. La verdad sea dicha, a Lou no le importaba, aunque le habría gustado tener al menos unos guantes para proteger sus manos de la lejía que utilizaba en las sábanas.

Pero él no se atrevió a preguntar, y no dijo nada más. En cambio, ella le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación. El sonido de la llave en la cerradura le dijo que estaba atrapado una vez más en el interior.

Enojado, Lou dejó caer las sabanas en la bañera. No podía soportarlo más. Todo en su vida era controlado por su padre. Se tiñó el cabello para mantener su color que sobresaltaba a todos, pero lo mantuvo largo sólo para que el otro hombre tuviera ventaja cuando quería inmovilizar a Lou. Él fingió estar enfermo y permitió que su padre a caminar sobre él, para matar a el sentido de sí mismo, incluso su voluntad. Sentía que se ahogaba. Sus sueños eran lo único que lo mantenían vivo.

Aun pensando en su amante misterioso, Lou volvió a su dormitorio y abrió su cajón. Tenía muy pocas posesiones personales. Los libros que su madre lo trajo de vez en cuando no eran suyos. Pero esas cosas que hizo propias, que trató de mantener lejos de los ojos de sus padres. Recuperó su bloc de notas, mirando a través de las páginas garabateadas. A veces, tomaba nota de los nuevos nombres de plantas que descubrió a través de sus estudios y les volvió a leer una vez que sus padres se llevaron los libros. Otras veces, se imaginó a sí mismo en una historia de detectives, donde estaba a cargo de descubrir al culpable.

Él nunca se había atrevido a poner sus sueños en el papel, pero ahora, se encontró recogiendo un lápiz y comenzar a enumerar lo que recordaba de su amante ideal. Su hombre había sido alto y musculoso. Lou claramente podía recordar la sensación de ser presionado en el colchón por un cuerpo mucho más grande. Su pelo había sido a la altura de la barbilla, suave, quizás era peluda de una manera. Lou estuvo corriendo muchas veces su mano a través de él. Dios, se sentía tan real. Y, por supuesto, estaban esos hermosos ojos dorados.

¿Cuántas personas podrían tener los ojos de esa manera? Él se contuvo antes de escribir "gran polla" y tiró la libreta a distancia. 

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Incluso si recordaba cómo su amante del sueño se veía, algo que nunca había sido capaz de hacer, e incluso si el hombre con los ojos de oro era, de hecho, real, Lou tenía muy pocas posibilidades de encontrarlo en una ciudad del tamaño de Nueva York.

En el exterior, Lou escuchó arrancar el coche de su padre. El hombre se iba a trabajar, dejando Lou sólo con su madre. Él se mordió el labio. Estaba tan harto de esto, tan enfermo de nostalgia de su libertad y de un hombre que nunca podría alcanzar.

Con su corazón martilleando, Lou fue a su cama y levantó el colchón. Allí, en su escondite, tenía una vieja billetera maltratada con unos cuantos billetes todavía dentro. Se las había arreglado para encontrarla, por suerte, una vez cuando había estado encerrado en el sótano. No le ayudaría a llegar a ninguna parte, y si él se escapaba de nuevo, su padre probablemente le mataría.

Pero a Lou no le importaba. Él había oído a sus padres hablar con un invitado de una película en 3-D en el cine local y se lamió los labios repentinamente secos. ¿Se atrevería?

Él quería. Él siempre había estado fascinado por la belleza visual, por los colores, por los detalles, en la naturaleza y en la pantalla. A veces, cuando él veía muy de cerca un aparato de televisión, pensaba que podía ver los píxeles individuales. Le encantaba, le encantaba la forma en la que las cosas pequeñas se unían para crear una imagen.

Y honestamente, no podía soportar la clausura durante mucho más tiempo. Siempre bajo la estrecha supervisión de su madre, viviendo con un miedo y terror que nadie conocería. Esto sería su pequeña rebelión. Sabía que le capturarían, por supuesto. Ellos siempre lo hacían. Pero hasta entonces, quería disfrutar de una tarde, una sola tarde de normalidad. Le hubiera gustado ser capaz de visitar el jardín botánico, pero sus padres lo encontrarían allí. Las películas, sin embargo... Él podría tener una oportunidad.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Lou encontró una muda de ropa y formuló un plan. Su padre se había ido ahora y Lou confiaba que pudiera encontrar una manera de engañar a su madre. O al menos, eso esperaba. Porque para Lou, esta vida era peor que la muerte.

(...)

Harry se apoyó en su asiento y tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza.

—Sabes, yo nunca voy a entender cómo lo haces, Rav, --le dijo a Raven.

Su amigo le sonrió, sus ojos de color negro azabache brillaban con diversión.

—Por supuesto que no. Tú y el resto de nuestros amigos... no se llevan bien.

Harry resopló. Ese era el eufemismo del siglo. Tenía pocos amigos, y no le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus parientes. Los encontraba tediosos y era probable que quisieran apuñalarlo por la espalda.

Raven, sin embargo, era, como su nombre dice, un cuervo, el único que Harry realmente conocía. Por lo general colgaba de Harry y otros lobos, y desde que Harry nunca se había visto obligado a competir con Raven por nada, eran los mejores amigos. Por supuesto, ayudó a que esencialmente habían crecido juntos, por lo que eran más que amigos, casi hermanos. Era cierto, Raven a menudo se fue a hacer sus propias cosas, algo por lo que Harry no lo culpaba. A veces, sin embargo, sus elecciones honestamente confundían a Harry. Pero Raven era simplemente ese tipo de persona, y pesar de tener aficiones y gustos un tanto morbosos, tenía una manera de meterse bajo su piel.

—Sabes, Hazz, realmente deberías aflojar un poco. Los otros no están tan mal una vez que llegas a conocerlos. —La mueca de Raven se convirtió en una sonrisa. —Y el sexo puede ser muy caliente.

Para todos los demás, las palabras podrían haber sonado como una invitación, pero Harry y Raven nunca habían cruzado los límites de la amistad. La verdad sea dicha, Harry pudo ver objetivamente por que Raven era tan popular entre la gente de ambos sexos. Sus ojos y cabello negro hablaban de un misterio que muchos habían tratado de descifrar. Era atlético, pero de forma más elegante que el marco más abultado de Harry no ofrecía. Por no hablar de que él era inteligente como el infierno y ganaba un buen dinero en su trabajo. A día de hoy, Harry no podía entender por qué Raven todavía eligió compartir un apartamento con Harry cuando podría haber muy bien vivido sólo. O lo entendió, pero no quería pensar demasiado en ello.

Odiaba el simple concepto de que podría ser compadecido.

Harry abandonó su cerveza en la mesa, de repente ya no estaba en el estado de ánimo para continuar la conversación. Infierno, era muy temprano en el día. No debería estar en un bar, en absoluto. Pero los clientes habían tardado en llegar, así que Harry había decidido tomar un breve descanso.

—Lo que sea, -dijo a Raven.

No le gustaba hablar de su vida amorosa o la falta de la misma. Acababa de recordar los sueños que había estado teniendo, los que él no podía entender y que lo torturaban continuamente.

—Sabes cómo me siento sobre eso. —La expresión de Raven se puso seria.

—Sigues teniendo problemas para dormir, ¿eh?

Harry asintió. Su amigo era el único con el que había compartido la existencia de los sueños sorprendentemente vivos. Nunca los podía recordar por completo. Simplemente recordaba que tenía un amante, un amante con hermosos ojos azules que hacían hervir su sangre. Muchas veces, se había dicho que era sólo su subconsciente diciéndole que consiga una relación estable ya, pero Harry nunca había sido capaz de creerlo, especialmente cuando los sueños eróticos se convirtieron en pesadillas. Ellos retrataban a un amante que Harry nunca pudo salvar de un destino peor que la muerte. Nunca sabía realmente lo que lo asustaba tanto, ¿qué peligro corría su hombre ideal? Pero lo peor de todo era que él nunca podía llegar a su amante a tiempo para salvarlo.

Raven le había aconsejado que fuera a ver a Doc, y no era una mala idea. Doc siempre había estado allí cuando Harry lo necesitaba, ofreciendo su apoyo y afecto. Pero Harry no se sentía preparado.

Confiaba en ella, pero esto era algo muy personal, algo que él no iba a compartir con cualquier persona.

Él podría haber ofrecido una respuesta a Raven, pero se dio cuenta de otro hombre que se acercaba. Sus instintos se erizaron cuando detectaron a un compañero lobo invadir su territorio. Él conocía al hombre también. Su nombre era Lowell, y habían tenido un par de peleas en sus primeros días.

Lowell se dirigió a su mesa y miró de Harry a Raven.

—Hola.  
El saludo parecía arrancado de su garganta, y no era difícil darse cuenta se había dicho en beneficio de Raven. El amigo de Harry arqueó una ceja. Resignado, Harry puso de pie y soltó un "hola" con un quejido.

—No me gusta ser la tercera rueda, así que me voy. Voy a ver una película o algo así.

— ¿Solo? —Lowell se burló de él.

—Sí, bueno, ya me conoces. Soy el lobo solitario.

Sin mirar atrás, Harry salió del bar. Ver una película le pareció una manera poco convincente para pasar la tarde. Podría ser mejor simplemente volver a la oficina. Pero con la crisis económica, la gente parecía haber perdido interés en saber si sus cónyuges los estaban engañando o si sus hijos estaban tomando drogas. Las buenas casos de detectives habían sido raras incluso antes, y ahora más. Harry acababa de terminar su último trabajo, y simplemente sentarse en su escritorio haciendo girar los pulgares le volvía loco.

Le hubiera gustado ir a correr, pero él sólo lo hacía por la noche, y era aún mediodía. La única otra opción sería ir de visitar al orfanato, y por mucho que le gustaba estar allí, no estaba de humor. Simplemente le recordaría esos sueños extraños, a los que él tanto quería aferrarse y olvidar. ¿Qué significaban? Harry tenía tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. Suspirando, Harry se resignó a una tarde de entretenimiento cinematográfico.

A veces, lo que realmente apestaba ser un lobo solitario. Tal vez un día, iba a encontrar a alguien según su corazón, pero hasta entonces, estaba atascado a solas con sus pesadillas y sus dilemas. Una imagen apareció en su mente, la del chico de ojos azules claros. ¿Quien? ¿Quién era su amante de sus sueños? ¿Era siquiera real, o simplemente una fantasía?

Harry temía que nunca podría averiguarlo.


	5. Capítulo 2

— ¿Querías palomitas de caramelo, verdad, chico?

Lou asintió, limpiándose las manos sudorosas contra el material de sus pantalones vaqueros.

— ¿C-Cuánto? -tartamudeó. 

El cajero le dio una mirada aburrida.

—Cinco cincuenta.

Con manos temblorosas, Lou recuperó su billetera maltratada. Su visión era un poco borrosa, y parpadeó para disipar el mareo. Por último, se las arregló para sacar dos billetes y se los ofreció al vendedor.

Detrás de él, alguien se burló.

— ¡Muévete, pequeño maricón! Hay otras personas esperando en la cola.

El insulto hizo que Lou temblara aún más fuerte. Cuando el cajero le entregó su gran caja de palomitas que deseada, su temblor había empeorado tanto que no podía mantener su dominio sobre la caja.

Palomitas salieron volando por todas partes, en el suelo y la gente detrás de él.

Lou se congeló. Sus palomitas. Dios, sus palomitas de maíz. Por unos momentos, ni siquiera respiró, tan centrado en su completo fracaso y ridículo. Puede que no se hubiera movido en absoluto, pero alguien le dio una patada, y cayó boca abajo en el piso. Risitas sonaban por todas partes, y Lou luchó por reprimir las lágrimas. ¿Por qué había pensado que sería una buena idea? Era un monstruo, y él nunca superaría su torpeza social. Además, no debería haber estado fuera de la casa de todos modos. Su padre estaría tan cabreado, y Lou habría tomado la oportunidad para nada. Las palomitas de maíz dulce que había querido aterrizaron por todo el suelo. De alguna manera, parecía apropiado. Lou era, él mismo, un desastre.

El conocimiento de la extrema injusticia que había sufrido le ganas de gritar. Aun así, él forzó su ira y dolor retroceder. Él podía hacer muy poco para luchar contra cualquier persona que le hizo daño. Era pequeño y carecía de la fuerza física necesaria para ese tipo de cosas.

En sus primeros años, había mostrado ciertas aptitudes para correr, gracias a Dios por eso. De hecho, él era bastante rápido y habría escapado fácilmente de muchos de sus compañeros de estudios en la escuela secundaria. Pero también era muy torpe y, más a menudo que no, tropezó con sus propios pies. Además, no había sido capaz de terminar la escuela secundaria de todos modos, debido a lo que había sucedido.

Como desencadenada por los pensamientos de Lou, una picazón comenzó en su espalda. El terror repentino le dio la fuerza para mover sus pies. Esquivó a las personas que seguían burlándose. Dios, si sólo supieran. Si supieran, lo matarían. Sus padres tenían razón.

Nunca debería haber escapado de casa para una cosa tan trivial como ir al cine. Tenía que volver, de nuevo a su pequeña habitación, de nuevo al dolor que él conocía, clausura y la casa que olía a hojas muertas.

La picazón comenzó a ser aún más fuerte y se fundió en un dolor sordo. Lou la conocía muy bien y la temía. Él sabía lo que anunciaba. No lo quería más. Él sólo quería ser normal.

Como si su terrible situación no fuera suficiente, un brazo fuerte llegó por él y lo detuvo en seco.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas, maricón?

Era la misma voz que le había insultado antes. Lou se encontraba inmovilizado por un hombre grande y corpulento. Éste sonrió, dejando al descubierto los dientes manchados de tabaco. Lou no pudo reprimir una mueca. Prácticamente podía ver todas las partículas de sarro sobre ellos, y el hedor de la respiración del chico casi le hizo perder su pequeño desayuno. Las carnosas manos del hombre apretaron los brazos de Lou, amenazando con romper sus huesos frágiles.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te gusto? Pequeña puta.

Lou simplemente esperó sin hablar. Según su experiencia, los agresores se daban por vencidos más rápido si su persecución era recibida con una cara seria. Llorando o mendigando solamente los animaría. Lou sabía que no debía creer que los demás saltarían en su ayuda, por lo que se preparó para el dolor que vendría después. Él deseaba que el hombre se diera prisa. Al menos de esa manera, Lou se distraería y puede que no sucedería.

El golpe que anticipa nunca llegó. En lugar de ello, una gran mano se posó en el hombro de su atacante.

—Yo en tu lugar lo dejaría ir.

El hombre corpulento liberó a Lou y se volvió hacia el recién llegado.

—Vete a la mierda. No es asunto de tu-

Sus palabras murieron en su garganta. Al principio, Lou no entendió el problema, pero luego, se atrevió a mirar por encima del hombro de su atacante. Él abrió la boca en estado de shock ante lo que vio. El salvador de Lou era incluso más grande que el hombre con mal olor, pero no de una manera corpulenta o gordo. Más bien, él estaba cubierto de músculo ondulante. Sus hombros parecían extenderse por millas, y su mera presencia amenazaba con tomar hacer flojear las rodillas de Lou. Pelo negro rizado alrededor de una mandíbula fuerte, enmarcando una cara que podría haber pertenecido a una estrella de cine.

Llevaba gafas de sol, algo que Lou encontró muy peculiar. Si el hombre frente a él pensaba lo mismo, no lo demostró. En cambio, él se alejó de Lou lentamente.

—Seguro, hombre, -dijo. Lo que sea.

A medida que el hombre se fue, el salvador de Lou se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Estás bien? -preguntó con voz suave.

Lou asintió, todavía un poco sacudido, no tanto por el ataque, sino por el rescate.

—Estoy bien, gracias, -respondió en un susurro.

— ¿Estás seguro? -el otro hombre insistió.

Lou ofreció a su rescatador una tímida sonrisa.

—Sí, has llegado antes de que pudiera hacerme daño.

—Bueno. -El hombre hizo una pausa, como si pensara en algo, entonces le devolvió la sonrisa. Eso casi detuvo el corazón de Lou. —¿Cómo te llamas?

Al principio, Lou casi se olvidó de responder. Nadie le preguntó su nombre. Significaba socialización, lo que llevaba a conocer a los demás, y tal vez hacer amigos.

—Lou, -espetó sin realmente pensar en ello.

— ¿Lou? -el hombre repitió con sorpresa. Lou sintió el calor en su cara.

—Bueno, es Louis, pero mis amigos me llaman... Lou. —O al menos su madre lo llamaba así.

—Lou. -El otro hombre sonrió de nuevo. Me gusta. Te pega. -Bajó la voz a un susurro bajo. -Pega con el color de tus ojos encantadores.

Lou casi se ahogó ante el cumplido, por dos razones. Su madre siempre dijo que tenía hermosos ojos, pero Lou nunca la había creído. Escucharlo de este hombre, sin embargo, era muy diferente. Él encontró que su cuerpo respondió de manera vergonzosa y rezó que su salvador no se diera cuenta. Al mismo tiempo, se dio cuenta de que había perdido sus lentillas de contacto en algún lugar del camino, probablemente durante su huida de la casa. Él en realidad no las necesita para ver, pero disfrazaban el extraño color casi Lou-chicle de sus ojos.

Curiosamente, el otro hombre no parecía sorprendido por ello, y a juzgar por sus palabras, debió haberse dado cuenta de que este era el color de ojos real de Lou.

Lou debería haberlo negado, pero se encontró a sí mismo diciendo algo diferente.

—G-Gracias, —respondió, esta vez sin poder mantener para sí mismo su tartamudez. Su rescatador se limitó a sonreír de nuevo.

—Soy Harry.

—Ese es un nombre interesante. —Lou se animó. ¿Al igual que William Wallace?

Harry asintió.   
—Mi madre tenía una pasión por la historia escocesa y las bodice rippers². -Hizo una mueca. —Desafortunadamente, ella no se esperaba que un día compartiera el origen de mi nombre con show infantil. En este punto, he oído todo.

Lou frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, creo que es un gran nombre. Además, te pega. Eres valiente, y me salvaste. Corazón valiente³. -Y si Lou quería ser honesto, tenía un enamoramiento total con Mel Gibson.

Braveheart era una de sus favoritos de todos los tiempos y una de las muchas cosas que se había perdido desde que sus padres le habían aislado del mundo.

Harry se echó a reír.  
_  
²bodice ripper - novela romántica sexualmente explícita; por lo general en un entorno histórico y siempre con una trama que implica la seducción de la heroína.  
³Corazon valiente - en inglés, braveheart

—Lo que tú digas. Y en esta nota, vamos. Te daré un poco de palomitas, y podremos ir a ver la película.

Centrado en su nuevo amigo, Lou se había olvidado completamente de eso. Se lamió los labios repentinamente secos.

—Me gustaría eso.

Sorprendentemente, no tartamudeó, y podría haber hecho un baile feliz si no hubiera pensado que caería en su cara si incluso lo intentara. Esperó mientras que Harry fue y compró las palomitas de maíz. Ya habían comprado las entradas, así que cuando Harry regreso, recuperando las gafas 3D y se dirigieron hacia el cine.

La sala estaba oscura, con los anuncios comerciales antes de la película. Los dos encontraron asientos en la parte trasera. En un gesto considerado, Harry se aseguró de ninguna persona alta bloqueara la visión de Lou de la pantalla. Se sentaron y se pusieron sus gafas. Lou probablemente no las necesitaría, debido a su especial visión, pero quería fingir ser normal por Harry.

Irónicamente, durante su infancia, Lou había tenido muy mala vista, aunque todavía estaba fascinado con los colores. El problema había desaparecido poco a poco, aunque Lou todavía no estaba seguro de por qué. No podía entender muchas cosas sobre sí mismo, pero prefirió no pensar en ello.

Vieron la película por unos momentos, y Lou se encontró estando cada vez más cómodo con la presencia del otro hombre. Se sentía seguro, lo que era extraño, porque él nunca se sintió a salvo en las raras ocasiones en las que escapó de su casa. Claro, él todavía se sentía avergonzado porque Harry le compró palomitas y lo llevó adentro. Demonios, ni siquiera podía entender cómo se las arregló para aceptar a Harry con tanta facilidad cuando todos los demás lo ponían nervioso. Demonios, incluso el ligero dolor que había experimentado disminuyó, aliviado por la presencia del otro hombre.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió completa cuando el brazo de Harry llegó a establecerse alrededor de su hombro.

— ¿Está bien? -Preguntó Harry.

Lou saltó, poco acostumbrado al tacto. El picor en su espalda y los hombros comenzó de nuevo, más fuerte que nunca. ¡Dios, no! ¡Ahora no! No cuando las cosas parecían ir bien para él. Intelectualmente, sabía que el toque de Harry era muy suave y ni siquiera llego a los puntos más vulnerables de su espalda. Pero no pudo escapar del pánico. Sólo había una persona que alguna vez le tocó allí, y siempre, siempre, esa persona le infligió dolor.

Él se puso de pie y, sin más vacilación, saltó pasado a Harry. Por una vez, no se tropezó al salir corriendo de la sala. La quemadura en su espalda estaba empeorando, sin embargo, y Lou sabía que nunca tendría tiempo para llegar a casa.

Aterrorizado, Lou huyó hacia el cuarto de baño. Afortunadamente, no había nadie allí, aunque el olor de la orina que aún permanecía bajo el cloro le daba ganas de vomitar. Aun así, no tenía mucha elección, por lo que se refugió en uno de los cubículos.

Justo a tiempo, también, porque segundos después de que cerrara la puerta del cubículo, el dolor sacudido a través de él. Se cubrió la boca para ahogar un grito cuando dos pares de alas de un color azul iridiscente, al igual que sus ojos, brotaron de su espalda. Ahora, sin embargo, estaban manchadas de rojo, el rojo de su sangre.

Débil y asustado, Lou se desplomó en el suelo. No tenía idea de cómo iba a salir de aquí ahora. Había sido tan estúpido. Nunca debió haber dejado su casa.

Le había llevado un poco de esfuerzo liberarse de la habitación cerrada con llave. Su padre había regresado de trabajo más rápido de lo esperado, y Lou había pensado que en realidad su plan sería inútil. Pero él había estado de suerte. Su padre había traído un compañero de trabajo de visita. Siempre que personas venían a casa, a Lou se le permitía estar en el exterior, por la misma razón que había sido sacado del sótano, para preservar la apariencia de normalidad. Lou había fingido hasta el momento en el que sus padres se habían distraído. Él se escapó y se dirigió directamente al cine.

Pero, por supuesto, que no esperaba nada de esto sucediera. Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que era demasiado tarde para lamentarse ahora. Al final, ¿a quién le importa si otras personas lo veían? ¿Qué podrían hacer que no le habían hecho ya?

Imaginó el jardín botánico que era su consuelo, su lugar seguro. Una vez, cuando todavía había sido un niño, antes de que hubieran surgido sus alas, sus padres lo habían llevado allí. A veces, cuando se las arregló para escaparse de la casa, que era donde iba. Tal vez debería haber ido al jardín botánico.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Lou comenzó a susurrar a sí mismo.

—Acacia, Achillea, Boj africana, Lirio africano, Agapanthus, Ageratum, Ageratum houstonianum... -Una y otra, continuó su letanía de nombres de flores.

Había llegado a la cala cuando escuchó algo fuera.

—Bebé, ¿Lou estás aquí? -Era la voz de Harry. Lou se congeló cuando las pisadas se acercaban a su ubicación. Un golpe sonó fuera de la cabina. —Por favor, cariño, abre la puerta, -dijo Harry. —Lo siento si te asusté. No era mi intención.—Luego el tono del otro hombre cambió.—Lou, ¿estás bien?

Lou no pudo responder. Él simplemente observaba con horrorizada fascinación como el pomo giró, una, dos, tres veces. Lo que siguió no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Harry lanzó una maldición y luego forzó la puerta y entró en el cubículo.

(...)

Harry se quedó asombrado por lo que vio frente a él. Lo último que había esperado al conocer hermoso, delicado Lou era esto. Él parpadeó y se frotó los ojos, por unos momentos sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

Su choque desapareció, sin embargo, cuando el olor de la sangre, una vez más lo asaltó. Él lo había sentido incluso antes de que hubiera irrumpido en la cabina. Al principio, no había pensado que venía de Lou, pero luego sus sentidos avanzadas habían localizado la fuente del olor, y con terror, había abierto la puerta.

Se arrodilló junto a Lou, chequeando al hermoso joven por encima.

—Bebé, habla conmigo. ¿Dónde te duele? —Esos ojos azules se fijaron en él.

—E-Espalda, -Lou tartamudeó, sonando aturdido.

Suavemente Harry recogió a Lou y le dio la vuelta para comprobarlo. No podía estar seguro, pero las hermosas alas de mariposa parecían haber estallado directamente a través de la carne. No es de extrañar que hubiera una gran cantidad de sangre alrededor. Pero eso no podía ser cierto. Si verdaderamente Lou era como Harry, las alas no deberían hacerle daño.

De cualquier manera, los porqués y los cómos no importaban ahora.

Este tipo de lesión podría incluso matar a Lou, no las alas en si, sino la pérdida de sangre. Con tanta delicadeza como pudo, tomó a Lou en sus brazos, evitando tocar las lesiones en la espalda del joven.

—Te voy a llevar a un médico.

En ese instante, Lou pareció salir de su trance.

— ¿Un médico? ¿Qué médico? Nadie me puede ayudar. Soy un bicho raro. ¿Y cómo exactamente planeas caminar desde aquí con un hombre con alas de mariposa?

Harry recuperó su teléfono celular y marcó un número.

— ¿Sí? -una voz masculina familiar respondió.

—Hola, Rav. Necesito un poco de ayuda. Encontré uno de los nuestros, y él está lesionado. Necesitó que me cubras para llevarlo al Doc.

Como era de esperar, el tono de Raven se volvió todo negocios.

— ¿Has llamado a casa?

—Todavía no. Pensé que estabas más cerca.

— ¿Qué tan malo es? -Raven preguntó.

—Él tiene alas de mariposa. No estoy seguro de por qué, pero no me parece que pueda controlarlas, así que no puedo sacarlo sin ser visto.

Raven maldijo.

—Estoy de camino, Hazz. Llamaré a Doc. Sólo céntrate en cuidar de él.

Terminaron la conversación, y Harry se asomó fuera del cubículo. Todavía no había nadie, pero la gente se preguntaría por qué él y Lou se quedaban tanto tiempo dentro. Además, él no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Raven llegar aquí. Tenía que hacer algo para detener el sangrado.

—No te preocupes, -dijo Lou, como si adivinara sus pensamientos. —Esto sucede todo el tiempo. Es un poco complicado, pero no voy a morir ni nada de eso.

¿Todo el tiempo? Harry ni siquiera quiso preguntar qué suponía eso para Lou. Llevó a Lou fuera del cubículo y se dirigió a la puerta del baño. Después de bloquearla, se detuvo junto al fregadero.

— ¿Puedes sostenerte en pie? -preguntó a Lou.

Un poco vacilante, Lou asintió.

—Por supuesto.

Harry no le creyó ni por un segundo. Corrió el agua en el fregadero y colocó suavemente a Lou abajo sin soltar su agarre del joven. Había todo tipo de gérmenes en éste lugar, y Harry no sabía si la biología de Lou era la misma que la suya. Harry era muy resistente a todas las enfermedades, bacterias incluidas, pero puede que Lou no, ya que en la naturaleza, las mariposas eran tan frágiles. Parecía que Lou se rompería si le manejaba mal, y Harry estaba aterrorizado.

Por desgracia, dejarlo estaba fuera de la cuestión, por lo que Harry decidió atender las heridas en el lugar. Doc les había dado todas las ellos lecciones médicos básicos, por si acaso se encontraban con situaciones como esta. Tan rápido como pudo, Harry ayudó a Lou salir de la camisa rasgada y la rompió en vendajes improvisados. Lavó las heridas, náuseas invadiéndole cuando se dio cuenta que había cicatrices alrededor de las hermosas alas azules. Harry reprimió un gruñido al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Alguien había estado cortando las alas o incluso rasgándolas.

— ¿Quién, bebé? Dime quién.

Lou se quedó en silencio, y Harry no podía culparlo. Acababan de conocerse, y Harry no podía esperar que un joven obviamente abusado confiara en él así como así. Él no insistió con su interrogatorio. En cambio, él hizo todo lo posible para detener el flujo de sangre. Resultó ser bastante incómodo debido a la colocación de las alas de Lou. El joven parecía no saber qué hacer con ellos, y las movía de forma errática, por lo tanto dificultando el limpiar sus heridas.

Antes de darse cuenta, Harry estaba arrullando suavemente al oído de Lou, acariciando su cadera, y susurrando palabras al azar de confort. Funcionó, y Lou se relajó en sus brazos. Las alas azules dejaron de tener espasmos, lo que permitió a Harry terminar la limpieza de las heridas.

Al final resultó que, Lou no había mentido. Las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse, aunque eso no disminuyó la preocupación de Harry. En todo caso, Harry se preocupó aún más con cada segundo que pasaba. Al final, él no tenía la paciencia para esperar más. Tan pronto como terminó de vendar a Lou, cubrió el joven con su propia chaqueta y tomó una decisión.

Él sabía cómo de arriesgada podía ser una pérdida de sangre, sobre todo para ellos. A diferencia de los seres humanos normales, no podían beneficiarse de las transfusiones de sangre, a menos que fuera alguien de su propia raza. Y Harry nunca en su vida había oído hablar, y mucho menos conocido, un cambia formas mariposa. Si Lou perdió demasiada sangre, no tendría un donante.

Por lo tanto, envolvió su gran chaqueta sobre los hombros de Lou, haciendo todo lo posible para encubrir las alas de este. Era difícil, ya que eran bastante grandes.

Pero la diferencia de tamaño entre Lou y de Harry permitió a Harry crear un manto extendido que ocultaba las característica más llamativa de Lou. Odiaba poner a Lou en una situación de este tipo, pero Raven y Doc tardaban demasiado, y Harry tendría que intentarlo.

La alternativa era arriesgar la vida de Lou y eso era algo que ni siquiera podía considerar sin sentirse enfermo.

—Espera, -susurró Lou. —Alguien va a vernos.

Pero Harry no esperó. Abrió la puerta y corrió afuera.

Sus agudos sentidos siempre le decían la ubicación de sus enemigos, y en este caso, le alertaron de donde estaban los seres humanos de la zona. Usando sus habilidades, se coló por el edificio, logrando esquivar a la gente que entraba.

La mayoría estaban en las salas, pero un par venían hacia el cuarto de baño o estaban dando vueltas por la tienda a comprar más bocadillos. Y, por supuesto, estaban los que llegaban tarde los que más incomodaban a Harry.

Afortunadamente, estaban en una sala de cine más pequeño, donde la vigilancia de vídeo no era tan valorado. Harry logró evitar a la mayoría de los seres humanos, hasta llegar a la entrada principal.

A partir de ahí, él tendría que estar a la intemperie por unos momentos. La alternativa era correr a una velocidad sobrenatural, pero eso significaba poner no sólo Lou, sino a todos los amigos de Harry en peligro.

Había visto una salida de emergencia que no parecía ser vigilada y se dirigió hacia allí. Afortunadamente, dejaron el edificio sin ser detenidos. Al mismo tiempo, Harry siguió acariciando la cadera de Lou bajo la chaqueta para mantener al joven hombre en calma y sus alas inmóviles. Haría falta un único desliz de Lou, y sería descubierto.

Harry salió del cine en un callejón lateral y se dirigió hacia su coche. A esta hora, la zona estaba llena de seres humanos, pero había estacionado cerca del callejón. Aún así, las plazas de aparcamiento siempre eran escasas en la ciudad, así que fue un paseo de cinco minutos hasta allí. Normalmente, no significaría nada, y Harry incluso podría disfrutar de caminar al lado de Lou, pero las alas de este podrían ponerlos en una situación muy problemática.

Al final resultó que, no estaba obligado a correr riesgos adicionales. Un jeep de aspecto familiar se detuvo delante del callejón, y Raven salió.   
—Vamos, Hazz. He llamado a Doc para arreglar las cosas.

Las palabras parecieron meter un poco de vida en Lou.

— ¿A-Arreglar las cosas? ¿A dónde me llevas?

Sus alas comenzaron su movimiento agitado de nuevo, y empujaron la chaqueta de Harry de los hombros de Lou. Sus alas surgieron brevemente, antes de que Harry apresuradamente las cubriera de nuevo.

Las cejas de Raven se dispararon.

—Whoa. Realmente es una mariposa. —Harry hizo caso omiso a su amigo.

—No te preocupe, -le dijo a Lou. —Como he dicho, tengo un amigo que es médico. Ella es muy bonita, y te ayudara.

—Pero tú no irás a ninguna parte, ¿verdad? -Lou parecía indeciso.

—Yo... Yo solo... no lo sé.

—Voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, te lo prometo.

Mientras hablaba, Lou se calmó de nuevo, y Harry abrió la puerta del coche de Raven. Se deslizó con Lou, prestando especial atención teniendo cuidado de no hacer daño a la membrana sensible de las alas de Lou. Raven se puso al volante y encendió el vehículo.

Las ventanas estaban tintadas, por lo que Harry se relajó y permitió que la chaqueta cayera de los hombros de Lou. Ahora libre, las alas estallaron en toda su gloria, casi deslumbrando a Harry con su delicada belleza.

Pero tan bonitas como eran, esas alas también temblaban, señalando el nerviosismo de Lou. Harry comenzó a hablar en voz baja, explicando exactamente hacia dónde se dirigían.

—No tengas miedo, -susurró. —Estás entre amigos. Entendemos lo que está pasando.

Lou se apoyó contra Harry, su voz débil cuando él protestó:

—Nadie puede entender. Soy un monstruo.

A través del espejo retrovisor, Harry compartió una mirada con Raven.

—Tú no eres un monstruo o un rarito, -dijo Harry a Lou. Su corazón estaba herido por el joven y lo que debió haber sido haber pasado lo que él. —Tú eres simplemente diferente, y nosotros también.

Puso su mano sobre la de Lou y permitió que el cambio fluya sobre él. A diferencia de Lou, él podía controlar su naturaleza, incluso más que otros de su especie. Su mano se movió y creció la piel, mientras que sus uñas se convirtieron en garras.

Lou gritó y se apartó de él. El movimiento repentino le hizo aterrizar en el asiento junto a Harry, pero al mismo tiempo, empujó en su todavía herida espalda. Harry maldijo su propia estupidez.

Siempre le sorprendería que Lou no tuviera ninguna idea de sus propias capacidades y lo que implicaban.

—Cuidado ahora, bebé. Yo no voy a hacerte daño.

—Pelaje. -Lou lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. —Te creció piel.

— ¿Por qué tan sorprendido? -Preguntó Raven. —Tu tiene alas, ¿no?

—Bueno, sí. Yo nunca pensé que hubiera otros como yo.

—Por supuesto que hay. —Harry apartó un mechón de pelo largo y negro de los ojos de Lou. —Pero no pienso en ello ahora mismo. Sólo sé que soy tu amigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Lou asintió, de repente con un aspecto muy pálido.

—Harry, no me siento tan bien.

Harry había pensado que Lou realmente lo estaba haciendo mejor, pero al parecer, el joven había estado a tope de adrenalina pura.

—Ve más rápido, -le gritó a Raven, al mismo tiempo que Lou se desmayó en su contra.

Raven obedeció, pero cada segundo que pasaba parecía extenderse por toda la vida. La piel de Lou ahora se sentía fría y húmeda al tacto, y su ritmo cardíaco estaba elevado. Harry maldijo.

Debería haber sabido que una lesión como la de Lou no podía desaparecer así como así. Quizás Lou incluso tenía una hemorragia interna. Si fuera así, para el momento en el que llegaran a la clínica, Lou podría morir.

Afortunadamente, Raven comprendió la urgencia y rompió varias normas de tráfico para llegar a su destino a tiempo. Por último, Raven condujo a través de las puertas del orfanato y se estacionó frente al edificio principal.

Doc y su hermano Ford ya estaban fuera esperando. Su hermana menor, Doctor Charity Goldwin, estaba con ellos, algo que lejanamente sorprendió Harry. Ella había estado desaparecida desde hace varios años. Ella debió de haber regresado recientemente.

Afortunadamente, durante el tiempo que había pasado aquí, había aprendido a ignorar la aprehensión que, naturalmente, sentía alrededor de Ford. Lo último que su bestia necesitaba ahora iba a ser el ser desafiado por otro depredador.

Él salió del coche y tomó a Lou en sus brazos, prestando especial atención a no hacer daño a las delicadas alas azules.

—De esta manera, -Doc dijo mientras se lo llevaba a la clínica. —¡Deprisa!

Ella le dirigió en una sala de examen ya preparada. Había todo tipo de utensilios médicos, en la clínica estaban acostumbrados a tratar con condiciones fuera de lo normal para los seres humanos normales.

Harry colocó a Lou boca abajo en la cama. Doc y Miss Goldwin comenzaron a revisarlo, y a Harry no le quedó más remedio que salir de la habitación. En el exterior, se dejó caer en un banco y hundió el rostro entre las manos.

Raven y Ford se sentaron a su lado.

—No te preocupes, -dijo Raven. —Lo van a salvar.

—Si alguien puede hacerlo, son mis hermanas, -agregó Ford.

Harry esperaba que estuvieran en lo correcto. La sola idea de perder a Lou le hizo congelarse. No sabía por qué había sentido inmediatamente tal cercanía con el joven, pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, necesitaba a Lou seguro y entero.

Harry cerró los ojos y pensó en Lou, en sus profundos ojos azules, inocentes, su voz suave y su risa tímida.

Por favor, no te mueras, suplicó mentalmente.

Por favor, baby Lou⁴. No te mueras.

⁴baby blue - bebé Lou, es el apodo que Harry le pone a Lou, se deja en original.


	6. Capítulo 3

Cuando Lou despertó, lo primero que vio fue una pared verde desconocida. Le pareció extraño, ya que en su casa, todo estaba pintado de un blanco estéril. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la pared estaba delante de él, no por encima. Estaba acostado en una cama suave, sobre su vientre. La posición era lo único que se sentía de alguna manera familiar, ya que dormía así todo el tiempo.

Luchó por levantarse, y mientras lo hacía, sintió un extraño peso en su espalda. Los recuerdos acudieron a él. Había escapado de casa y, en un arrebato de rebeldía, ido al cine. Allí, él había conocido a Harry. Y entonces sus alas habían surgido de nuevo. Después de eso, todo fue una especie de borrón. ¿Realmente había visto a su vez la mano de Harry convertirse en una pata del lobo, o tenía todo ha sido un sueño?

Su mareo se calmó, y se puso de rodillas. Se dio cuenta de que, en un momento dado, sus ropas habían sido reemplazadas por una bata de hospital suelta que no limitaba sus alas. Por supuesto, tampoco cubría su culo, pero Lou recogió las sábanas e hizo un buen trabajo con ellas, y de todos modos, ahora no era el momento para este tipo de pensamientos. ¿Exactamente dónde estaba y cómo había terminado aquí, medio desnudo?

Una voz de mujer le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Bienvenido de nuevo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Lou se volvió hacia el altavoz y vio a una hermosa mujer rubia sentada en una silla al lado de su cama. Ella tenía una sonrisa bonita que debería haber sido alentadoras. En su lugar, hizo que Lou se pusiera ansioso.

Subió sus rodillas a su pecho y trató de cubrirse con las sábanas, lejanamente consciente de que sus nuevas alas batían un ritmo rápido contra su espalda.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó.

—Estás en mi clínica. Pero primero, déjame presentarme. Soy Winnifred Goldwin, pero puedes llamarme Winnie o Doc.

— ¿Eres Doc? —No pudo reprimir su incredulidad. De alguna manera, la dama sentada en la silla parecía más una modelo que un médico.

Ella río.

—Sí. Ahora, hemos conseguido estabilizar tu condición, pero puedes sentirte un poco débil por el próximo par de horas. Su expresión se puso serio. —Has sido muy afortunado. Has perdido mucha sangre, pero parece que te has regenerado con bastante facilidad. Tengo mis teorías con respecto a eso, pero lo discutiremos más tarde.

Lou no podía superar el hecho de que ella estaba sentada allí, hablando con normalidad, mientras que él tenía sus alas fuera.

— ¿No te asusta todo esto? —preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Muchas de las personas que trato tienen habilidades especiales como la suya. Y, por supuesto, yo misma soy uno de ellos.

Una vez más, Lou recordó la pata de Harry y luego el hombre con el grande, Jeep negro.

— ¿Usted? ¿Harry? ¿Su amigo? —Ella asintió.

—Como una breve explicación, sufrimos de una forma de mutación genética. Mi padre lo llamó el Xenogenesis extrema lunar y solar, S.S.E.X., porque es causado por eventos lunares y solares, como los eclipses, las lunas llenas, o explosiones solares. Si has sido concebido en un momento así, tienes la oportunidad de tener este síndrome.

—Espera, dijiste... ¿sexo?

Doc le dirigió una mirada tímida.

—Mi padre era el genio despistado por excelencia. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo la abreviatura sonaba hasta que ya estaba establecido. El nombre se quedó, aunque estos días, utilizamos variantes.

Esto era surrealista y demasiado para Lou pudiera procesar.

— ¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó con voz ahogada. Quería a su Braveheart. Quería que el hombre este cerca. Sólo Harry podría hacerle sentir como si el mundo tuviera sentido nuevo.

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Harry irrumpió en la habitación.

—Bueno, Doc, ¿cuál es el veredicto? —preguntó.

La mujer se levantó.

—Puedes quedarte con él. Ya veremos lo que discutimos después de eso. Pero que no se canse, y si muestra signos de recaída, me llamas enseguida.

Harry le dio las gracias, y después de ofrecer a Lou otra sonrisa, ella se despidió. Harry tiró de la silla que había desocupado más cerca de la cama y se sentó.

—Así que, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Bien, —Lou respondió. Sorprendentemente, se dio cuenta de lo que lo hacía, de hecho, se sentía bien. Todavía estaba un poco débil, pero su fuerza volvía más y más con cada segundo que pasaba. —No entiendo nada de esto, sin embargo.

—Me imagino que no. —Harry llegó a su lado, y Lou no podía dejar de mirarlo, recordando la piel y las uñas. Detectando su obvia aprehensión, Harry soltó la mano de Lou. —Te asusté, —agregó Harry. —Lo siento.

—No, no lo hiciste. —Lou tomó la mano del otro hombre de vuelta.—Me asusté yo mismo.

Eso era cierto. Sus alas siempre volvían a crecer después de ser arrancadas, pero después de un período de tiempo más largo. Lou acababa de recuperarse de uno de los episodios. Nunca se había atrevido a salir de la casa si él hubiera pensado que iba a suceder de nuevo.

Incluso ahora, él estaba muy asustado. No entendía la mitad de las cosas que Doc le había dicho, y toda la explicación había sido tan breve que apenas podía recordarlo. Una vez más, Harry pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Así que, ¿cuánto has entendido de lo que Doc te dijo?

Lou hizo una mueca, y Harry lo recompensó con una breve carcajada.

—Resumiendo es más o menos esto: si eres concebido durante la noche de luna llena, durante un eclipse solar o fenómenos similares, puedes terminar siendo un cambia-formas. Parece que la especie particular de cambia-formas depende de muchas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —Lou preguntó.

—Es complicado. Por ejemplo, puede depender de la posición del sol o la luna en el momento de la concepción, la alineación de otros planetas, y de su ubicación real en la Tierra. Al parecer, cada lugar tiene diferentes energías, y en algunos lugares hay una probabilidad más grande de concebir un cambia-formas que en otros. Doc llama a la suma de estas cosas el factor S.E.X.

Lou se quedó mirándolo. Él no podría permitirse mirar mucha televisión, pero había visto atisbos de un determinado programa de televisión durante los breves momentos en los que estaba fuera de su habitación.

— ¿Perdón?

—Lo sé. Es curioso, ¿no? —Harry sonrió. —En cualquier caso, para que entiendas un poco mejor. Yo, por ejemplo, soy un lobo. Como es de esperar, fui concebido en una noche de luna llena. No estoy seguro de la época, ya que nunca hubo registros claros de eso, pero sospecho, por lo que sé de los otros lobos, que debió haber sido a medianoche. Mi amigo, Rav-Raven es... bueno, un cuervo. Él fue concebido en un cementerio, durante un eclipse solar. Al menos eso creemos. He mirado en nuestros pasados, pero nada es seguro. Nunca lo es con cosas como estas.

Los ojos de Lou se abrieron mucho. Ni siquiera quería saber cómo tal cosa podría suceder.

—¿Y Doc? —preguntó con voz ahogada.

—Oh, ella es un delfín. En realidad es bastante tedioso estar a su alrededor. Ella es tan malditamente inteligente que da dolor de cabeza. Pero aquí es donde se pone interesante. Su gemelo, Rutherford, o Ford como todo el mundo lo llama, es un león. En el momento de su concepción, sus padres estaban en un yate en algún lugar de la costa de África. Como sabrás, los mellizos pueden ser concebirse con horas de diferencia, y parece que es lo que ha sucedido con ellos. Con Doc, sucedió en el barco, mientras que en el caso de Ford, fue tierra adentro.

—Guau. —Era una historia tan increíble que Lou sintió la necesidad de pellizcarse. De repente, Lou necesitaba asegurarse de que esto no era un sueño, que Harry realmente era como él y no acababa de decirle esas cosas para complacerle. — ¿Podrías mostrarme? Quiero decir, cambiar para mí.

—Claro. —Harry le sonrió, se levantó y comenzó a desnudarse lentamente.

Se quitó la ropa y la dejó en la silla. Lou hizo un esfuerzo consciente de no mirar al delicioso espécimen de virilidad revelándose ante sus ojos, pero no fue fácil.

Por último, Harry estaba desnudo.

—¿Listo? —preguntó.

Lou asintió, con la boca seca con una combinación de temor y excitación. Delante de sus ojos, la forma de Harry comenzó a desdibujarse, sus músculos se movieron, y sus huesos se transformaron. Piel brotó por todo su cuerpo. Debió de haber tomado unos cuatro segundos, y luego un magnífico lobo negro estaba sentado en cuatro patas al lado de la cama.

Todo el proceso le pareció doloroso a Lou, pero Harry no parecía molesto en lo más mínimo. Él caminó a la cama de Lou y se dejó caer, moviendo la cola como un perro de gran tamaño.

Experimentalmente, Lou acarició la cabeza de Harry. La piel se sentía suave y tan real bajo sus dedos. Guau. Esto era de verdad.

Un sentido de pertenencia le invadió, ahuyentando la soledad que siempre había sentido. Ahora ya no estaba solo en el mundo, ya no era un bicho raro. Tenía a Harry, que le protegería. Todavía no estaba seguro de si podía confiar en Doc, pero Harry era diferente. Lou ya se sentía muy cerca del lobo, más de lo que él hubiera creído posible.

Mientras pensaba esto, Harry volvió a su forma humana, se vistió y se sentó de nuevo. Ver cubrir toda esa deliciosa carne provocó una mezcla de pesar y alivio en el corazón de Lou. Él anhelaba a Harry, pero por lo menos podía pensar coherentemente ahora. Lou encontró su voz y finalmente logró preguntar:

—Así que eso significa... que ¿soy una mariposa?

Simplemente no podía comprenderlo. ¿Significaba eso que cambiaría a una mariposa de tamaño humano? Eso sería una locura y daba miedo.

Debe de haber hecho la pregunta en voz alta porque Harry procedió a responder:

—No, no te convertirás en una enorme mariposa, sino en una normal.

Lou aún no podía entender.

—Pero mis alas... Son grandes.

—La apariencia de tus alas es sólo una parte del proceso de cambio, como cambiar a mitad de camino. Después de eso, tu cuerpo va a encogerse y convertirse en la de una mariposa. Lo he visto antes, con Rav. Es probable que no sepas cómo controlar tu poder, y por eso tengas miedo. Pero voy a enseñarte. —Su expresión se ensombreció. — Tengo entendido que has crecido alrededor de la gente desagradecida. Pero no te preocupes. Nadie va a hacerte daño de nuevo. No tienes que verlos nunca más. Me aseguraré de ello.

Lou parpadeó en estado de shock. Ni siquiera había considerado lo que sus padres deberían estar pensando ahora. Bueno, aunque la verdad sea dicha, estaba aterrorizado de su padre, pero a su manera, su madre lo amaba. Él se preocupaba por ella, y el pensamiento de su sufrimiento le consternaba.

—Yo no quiero eso, --le dijo a Harry. —Amo a mi madre.

Harry abrió la boca, obviamente, para protestar. En el último momento, pareció cambiar de opinión.

—Vamos a ver. Por el momento, lo que necesitas es recuperarte y aprender acerca de ti mismo.

Lou admitió que en ese momento que no podía encontrar el coraje para enfrentarse a sus padres. Quería hundirse en la comodidad de Harry siempre, en el calor que el otro hombre emanaba.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y por primera vez, Lou se dio cuenta de que nunca se había centrado realmente en los ojos de Harry hasta ahora. Ellos eran de oro, oro claro, líquido, que hipnotizó a Lou. Por alguna razón, parecía familiar. Qué extraño. Lou estaba seguro de que nunca había conocido antes a Harry. Recordó el ligero toque de Harry en el cine. Se preguntó hacía dónde habrían ido las cosas si no se hubiera asustado y salido sus alas.

— ¿Harry? —Preguntó Lou con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Mmm? —fue la respuesta ronca del lobo.

Lou no sabía quién cogió al otro primero. Lo siguiente que supo fue que los labios de Harry aplastaban los suyos, tan fuerte que saboreó sangre. Oyó la silla caer al suelo mientras el lobo saltó sobre la cama.

Harry pasó la lengua a través de la costura de los labios de Lou, exigiendo la entrada. Lou nunca había sido besado antes. Había visto a parejas besándose en el único año en que había pasado en la escuela secundaria, y en la televisión, pero él mismo nunca había estado en el extremo receptor de uno.

Y, por supuesto, estaban los sueños. Los sueños que Lou nunca había sido capaz de recordar plenamente. Pero estos besos eran reales, no como los que le habían llevado a través de años de soledad.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba pensando en esos sueños, pero casi temía que estuviera soñando ahora, también. Si eso fuera cierto, sin embargo, Lou no quería despertar. Se perdió en el beso de Harry, en su olor y en su abrazo. Puede que no él no supiera qué hacer, pero su cuerpo lo hacía.

De hecho, no parecía como si fuera su primera vez con Harry en absoluto.

Lou apartó las sábanas que lo habían estado protegiendo de la vista, ahora sintiendo que eran como una barrera entre él y Harry.

Harry parecía aprobarla mientras acercaba más a Lou. Sus cuerpos se fundían a la perfección, y a Lou le resultaba la cosa más natural del mundo subir al regazo del otro hombre. Él abrió los labios para Harry, jadeando ligeramente cuando la lengua del otro hombre invadió su boca. Era extraño, pero se sentía tan bien que Lou pronto se olvidó de todo lo que no era Harry.

El sabor de Harry era salvaje e indómito, con un toque de desapego que recordó a Lou a la luna blanca, distante. Bajo el toque de Lou, sin embargo, la actitud distante se derritió, y cuando Harry exploró las grietas de los labios de Lou, el calor y la cercanía entre ellos parecían crecer insoportable. Harry violaba su boca, pareciendo tan desesperado por la cercanía como él mismo. Lou no se cansaba. Harry simplemente le hacía doler, y cada terminación nerviosa de Lou crepitaba con el deseo.

Sin romper el beso ni una sola vez, Harry comenzó a desvestir a Lou. Lou ahora estaba agradecido por su ropa nueva, ya que Harry no tenía muchos problemas con la bata. Metió la mano bajo ella, acariciando la piel sensible del Lou, dejando rastros de fuego dondequiera que tocaba. Se sentía extrañamente familiar, y sin embargo, muy nuevo. Lou estaba borracho con él. Su polla palpitaba, y por instinto, Lou se frotó contra Harry, en busca de la fricción.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando Harry tomó su culo y amasó sus nalgas. Él podría ser virgen, pero sabía lo que pasaba entre dos hombres. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Había soñado muchas veces, y seguramente algo de eso era como debía ser. Pero eso no significaba que Lou no estaba nervioso. Infiernos, su nerviosismo era casi reconfortante, ya que en sus sueños, nunca existió. Él siempre se imaginó a sí mismo como un amante perfecto, pero ahora, no podía dejar de pensar que iba a ser insuficiente. Harry lo odiaría, y nunca querría tocar a Lou de nuevo.

Detectando la obvia ansiedad de Lou, Harry detuvo sus caricias más atrevidas.

—No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieres, -Harry dijo y sus labios se separaron. Él parecía afligido. —De hecho, probablemente no deberíamos hacer esto en absoluto. Sigues estando débil.

La simple idea de Harry deteniendo sus besos y caricias asustó a Lou. Él no era bueno con la gente, y no tenía ni idea de cómo seducir. Lo único que sabía era que tenía este hombre que le llamaba como ningún otro.

—No, Harry, —contestó. Por favor. Quiero que... Yo sólo... Yo realmente no sé cómo.

Una vez más, la mirada dorada de Harry se fijó en él, y la familiaridad de la vista casi molestó a Lou. No podía recordar, aunque su vida dependiera de ello, por qué se sentía tan cercano al otro hombre. Pero cuando Harry apretó sus labios una vez más, el pensamiento dejó de importar. Él encontraría la respuesta a todas sus preguntas con el tiempo. Por el momento, él sólo quería tener a Harry tomándolo, sentir el calor de Harry dentro de él, al igual que en su sueño.

Esta vez, el baile de lenguas fue lento, casi perezoso. A pesar de la creciente pasión entre ellos, Harry ahora era insoportablemente suave, prestando especial atención con el fin de no empujar las alas de Lou. Lou se relajó, el ritmo lento y le hizo calentarse y encendió su deseo. Su necesidad creció a fuego lento bajo la superficie sin hervir otra vez, y él la montó, permitiendo que fluyera por encima de cada nervio suyo.

Harry se tomó su tiempo con él, e incluso si el lobo no hablaba, Lou podía sentir las emociones del hombre, el verdadero afecto que Harry sentía por él.

Era tan extraño. Realmente, él acababa de conocer a Harry, y sabía muy poco sobre él. Infiernos, horas antes, había visto la mano del chico convertirse en una pata.

Pero Harry también había visto sus alas, y no parece tener ningún problema con eso. Su conexión parecía ir más allá de lo que Lou jamás había experimentado.

Debería haberlo asustado, y tal vez más tarde, cuando él tendría tiempo para pensar en ello, podría hacerlo. Pero en ese mismo momento, Lou sólo pudo abrazarlo con cada pedacito de su perdido, solitario corazón.

Cuando Harry rompió el beso, ayudó a Lou a salir de su túnica. Para acelerar las cosas Lou se vio obligado a abandonar brevemente el regazo de Harry. Habría regresado con mucho gusto a su posición anterior, excepto que encontró a Harry mirándolo, en particular sus alas.

Su corazón cayó al darse cuenta de que Harry debería verlo realmente como un monstruo repugnante. Se mordió el labio, mirando a otro lado. Su excitación comenzó a desvanecerse, y hasta su polla perdió interés. De repente se sintió muy frío, como si ya no hubiera nada de luz solar en su mundo.

Pero las nubes eran sólo temporales. Segundos más tarde, Harry llamó su atención de nuevo.

—Bebé, mírame, —susurró el hombre.

Su voz era tan suave que Lou no podía evitarlo. Él obedeció, incluso sabiendo que probablemente vería disgusto en los ojos de Harry.

Pero Harry estaba sonriendo, sus ojos dorados brillaban con la excitación y algo más, una emoción más oscura. Ira, tal vez. Lou no sabía por qué Harry se pondría furioso, pero la emoción no parecía dirigida a él.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó.

—Tus alas. Son tan hermosas. ¿Puedo tocarlas? —Lou habría esperado cualquier cosa menos eso.

— ¿T-Tocarlas? -tartamudeó. En realidad no estaba segura de cómo se sentía acerca de eso.

Nunca nadie había querido tocar sus alas, excepto para hacerle daño. Pero al mirar a los ojos de Harry, sabía que ahora era el momento de dejar de lado sus temores. Podía tener miedo para siempre y dejar que sus recuerdos oscuros se adueñaran de él, o él podría dar un salto de fe y hacer el intento.

Al final, si algo pasaba y le hacía daño, Lou no tenía ninguna duda de que Harry se detendría. Después de unos momentos de vacilación, él asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Lou se volvió de espaldas a Harry y apartó el pelo largo en la parte delantera, dando acceso al otro hombre. Su espalda y los hombros todavía le dolían un poco donde habían surgido las nuevas alas, pero el dolor persistente se fue desvaneciendo rápidamente. Pensó que debía haber vendas contra la base de sus alas, ya que podía sentirlas tirando ligeramente en la piel. Darse cuenta de eso le hacía sentirse incómodo. Con todo eso, no debió ser el espectáculo más atractivo.

No pudo controlar el ligero temblor de sus alas, pero entonces, Harry le abrazó por la espalda, presionando un beso en la nuca. Los dedos de Harry rozaron la delicada membrana de los cuatro apéndices. Para su sorpresa, Lou encontró que no era desagradable.

Todo lo contrario. La piel de gallina cubrió la piel de Lou, y él suspiró mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro hombre.

Las caricias de Harry se volvieron más audaces, y exploraron las alas azules desde la punta a la base. Lou comenzó a temblar, su polla endureciéndose una vez más. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que esa parte de él podría causarle tanto placer, pero cada toque envolvía a Lou en puras llamas.

Parte de ello era debido al simple conocimiento de que Harry le aceptó la forma en la que era. La otra parte, la cruda, lujuriosa y primordial parte, volvió su cerebro difuso, y sus temores se disiparon en una nube de la seducción.

No sabía cuánto tiempo le llevó a Harry llevó la exploración simple, pero para cuando Harry decidió que era el momento de llevar las cosas a más, Lou ya estaba empezando a desesperarse.

Harry le dio la vuelta, y Lou se tragó el repentino nudo de la garganta mientras miraba a los ojos de Harry.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? -preguntó el lobo.

Lou sólo pudo asentir. Con cuidado, Harry lo bajó sobre la cama, murmurando suaves palabras de aliento. Hipnotizado, Lou permitió que su pronto-a-ser amante hiciera lo que quisiera. Y él no fue decepcionado.

Harry apretó un breve beso en sus labios y luego comenzó a bajar por el resto del cuerpo de Lou. Ni siquiera se había quitado su propia ropa, pero él no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo por eso. Se tomó su tiempo lamiendo cada pedacito de la piel de Lou que pudiera llegar, como si él no tuviera bastante. Los lóbulos de los oídos, pezones, el vientre, el ombligo, los dedos de los pies, todos tuvieron la completa atención de Harry.

Pronto, Lou se retorcía en la cama, con la mente cortocircuitada bajo el asalto. Sus piernas parecían muy sensible, y cuando su pronto-a-ser amante lamió el hueco de su rodilla, casi podía jurar que podía sentir el sabor de Harry en la boca.

Era muy extraño, pero otra sensación más que se agregaba al delicioso cóctel de placer. Y Harry no se contentó con sólo eso.

Besó las piernas de Lou hasta llegar a sus genitales. Lou tuvo una breve sensación de déjà-vu, pero desapareció cuando los dedos de Harry experimentalmente tocaron suave el agujero de Lou.

— ¿Te afeitas?

Ni siquiera era en gran parte de una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación. Lou no había creído que podía avergonzarse en este punto, pero allí estaba. Se afeitaba en la región genital, pero no porque eso fuera lo que quería.

A diferencia del pelo en la cabeza, no podía teñir su vello púbico para ocultar su verdadero color Lou brillante. Había elegido una opción más práctica, aunque Lou en realidad nunca se había sentido muy feliz por eso.

—Ummm... Yo estaba un poco forzado a hacerlo.

Odiaba el débil sonido, vacilante de su propia voz y sabía que si él demoraba demasiado en la razón detrás de esa situación, acabaria estropeando el momento de nuevo.

Afortunadamente, Harry no lo permitió. En cambio, él ahuecó las bolas de Lou, rodándolas en la mano, burlándose de la piel arrugada. Lou se sorprendió lo bien que se sentía, y por una vez, se alegró de no tener pelo ahí abajo.

Y luego Harry tomó la polla de Lou en su boca, y el calor se volcó en cada átomo del cuerpo de Lou. Cuando su amante asintió con la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, Lou no podía dejar de moverse hacia arriba, follando la boca de Harry. Harry aceleró el ritmo, succionando por todo lo que valía la pena.

Lou trató de aguantar, para prolongar el momento, pero no tenía ninguna esperanza de éxito. Harry frotó un dedo seco contra su agujero virgen y, al mismo tiempo, se succionó alrededor de su glande. Lou gritó, una ola de placer barriendo a través de él. Incapaz de resistirse, él se vino, llenando la boca de Harry con la semilla.

Harry tragó con avidez luego liberado la polla gastada de Lou.

— ¿Bueno? -preguntó.

Todavía aturdido, Lou asintió. Mientras yacía allí, se dio cuenta de que sus alas no le habían molestado en absoluto durante la mamada increíble. De hecho, parecían haberse retirado, como por su propia voluntad, en algún lugar dentro de su cuerpo.

Justo cuando pensaba esto, las malditas cosas surgieron de la espalda de nuevo. Lou gritó. No le dolió, pero fue sorprendente, y le hizo difícil el estar acostado. Harry se río entre dientes.

—No te preocupes. Vas a aprender a controlarlo.

Cuando Harry lo decía, Lou en realidad podría creerlo. Harry tiró de él en posición vertical, y Lou aprovechó la ocasión para finalmente ayudar al lobo con su ropa.

Con cada elemento quitaba, reveló más y más del hermoso cuerpo de Harry. Su boca se hizo agua al ver los músculos de Harry. Siguió su instinto y bajó la boca y lamió el cuello de Harry. Su amante gimió y tiró a Lou aún más cerca, burlándose de la base de sus alas, siempre consciente de las vendas.

—Tú me vuelves loco, bebé, -dijo Harry. —Te quiero tanto.

Incluso vestida, la gruesa polla golpeando contra su culo le dijo a Lou exactamente lo que Harry quería. Era obvio, y Lou compartía los deseos de Harry. Habían desaparecido las dudas y temores. Él estaba en llamas, y necesitaba a Harry tanto que le dolía.

—Sí, —de alguna manera se las arregló para decir. —Dios, sí.

Pensó que su acuerdo sería suficiente, pero Harry de repente se puso tenso y maldijo.

— ¿Qué es? —Lou se atrevió a preguntar.

—No tengo condones, —Harry respondió, obviamente frustrado. La idea de protección nunca se le había ocurrido a Lou.

—No he estado con nadie, —dijo vacilante.

—Y yo estoy limpio. La mayoría de las enfermedades no afectan a las personas con el síndrome, pero siempre uso condones de todos modos. Pero no puedo esperar que creas eso.

Lou apretó el brazo de su nuevo amante.

—Yo te creo. Nunca harías nada que me hiciera daño. Y quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo.

Sus palabras parecieron desencadenar alguna respuesta instintiva dentro de Harry. El lobo gruñó, y en unos pocos movimientos espasmódicos, terminó de quitarse la ropa.

Fue una maravilla, ya que Lou ni un solo momento dejó el regazo de Harry. Lou admitió que la desnudez completa de Harry era una clara mejora, sobre todo porque ahora podía sentir el calor de la polla de Harry contra su piel.

Levantando a Lou con un brazo, Harry llegó a la mesa de noche con la otra mano. Encontró un pequeño tubo de loción de manos. Lou dudaba mucho que había sido colocado allí por la razón que se utilizaría, pero no le importaba.

Con dedos hábiles, Harry quitó el tapón del tubo y vertió un poco del líquido resbaladizo en sus dedos. Lo siguiente que supo Lou fue que los dígitos de su nuevo amante rozaban en su agujero. Lou se mordió el labio e hizo un intento consciente para relajarse.

Probablemente fue contraproducente, y la invasión de un solo dedo se sentía un poco extraña e incómoda.

Entonces la otra mano de Harry acarició su cadera y sus dientes mordisquearon la oreja de Lou. El lobo comenzó con caricias suaves y Lou se derretido. El dígito ya no se sentía extraño. De hecho, tomó un segundo sin ningún tipo de problema.

Entonces Harry torcido los dedos dentro de Lou y tocó el punto que le hizo ver las estrellas. Se sentía tan bien que Lou se encontró empujando hacia atrás contra los dígitos invasoras. Para su sorpresa, una creciente necesidad surgió dentro de él, y él se imaginaba tomando la polla de Harry por el culo, como sus dedos.

Él sabía que se podía hacer-de lo contrario nunca lo habría soñado, pero él dedujo que en la vida real, también podría doler mucho. Pero Lou confiaba en Harry y sabía que todo lo que vendría del lobo sería genial.

Suavemente, Harry tijereo sus dígitos en el interior de Lou, extendiéndole, preparando su pasaje. Otro dedo entró, y el cuerpo de Lou lo tragó, ahora ansioso y listo. Harry se quejó.

—Tengo que tenerte, bebé.

Era una advertencia, así como una pregunta, y Lou asintió, dándole a permiso Harry. El lobo quitó sus dedos del culo de Lou y colocó el cuerpo de éste sobre su polla.

—Tú eres el que tiene el control aquí, —dijo. —Sólo tienes que hacer lo que se sienta mejor para ti.

Lou estaba un poco preocupado de que iba a hacer las cosas mal, pero Harry parecía anticipar su ansiedad y añadió:

—Yo te ayudaré, baby Lou.

De hecho, las manos de Harry, aún manchadas de crema, fueron a las caderas de Lou, guiándolo hacia abajo. Lou se fue con él, bajando su cuerpo sobre la polla de Harry.

Al principio, él realmente no sabía qué esperar, pero el ritmo lento le ayudó. Él en realidad sintió el momento en el que la cabeza de la polla de Harry violó su cuerpo, tomando su inocencia y dándole algo más, algo que Lou no se atrevió a reconocer todavía.

La invasión quemó, pero también se sentía tan increíble. El movimiento descendente continuo, guiado por las fuertes manos de Harry, puso a Lou en trance, y tal vez a causa de ella, estaba completamente sorprendido cuando finalmente sintió el vello púbico de Harry haciéndole cosquillas en sus nalgas. Había tomado su amante totalmente dentro de él. No podía creerlo.

La verdad, se sentía lleno, extendido al máximo, parecía imposible. Pero al mismo tiempo, experimentó una sensación de plenitud, como si estuviera por fin completo, como si hasta ahora, hubiera tenido un agujero en su corazón, que ahora se estaba llenando.

Su cuerpo se movía sin él tomar realmente una decisión consciente de ello. Se levantó luego empujó hacia abajo, tomando la polla de Harry en su interior una vez más. La polla de su amante masajeó sus paredes internas mientras Harry se reunía con él empuje tras empuje.

Y cuando el miembro grueso golpeó la próstata de Lou, Lou se convirtió en un ser de pura sensación. Una y otra vez, se empaló a sí mismo en la polla de Harry, cada vez en búsqueda de una penetración más profunda. La fricción, el placer y la pasión ardiente que amenaza con consumirle a los dos llegaron a un pico casi insoportable.

Una cosa más, Lou necesitaba sólo una cosa más para venirse de nuevo. Podía sentir el clímax a su alcance, chisporroteando en sus bolas, a la espera, manteniéndole en el borde.

Como siempre, Harry sabía exactamente que darle. Placer-dolor-blanco, caliente se extendió por él cuando Harry mordió su cuello, embistiendo con dientes sorprendentemente afilados en su carne.

Era demasiado. Aferrándose a los hombros de Harry, Lou gritó el nombre de su amante y se vino. Calor húmedo salpicó entre ellos cuando su esperma golpeó el pecho de Harry y el de Lou.

Por un momento hermoso, la mente de Lou parecía completamente en sintonía con Harry. Él podía decir lo que el otro estaba pensando y sintiendo. Podía por fin tener la certeza de las verdaderas emociones que Harry tenía para él.

Y luego Harry empujó una vez más en el interior Lou y lo llenó de su semilla. Podría haber sido el conocimiento del placer de su amante o algo completamente distinto, pero al Lou parecía poder sentir el clímax de Harry también.

Con un grito ahogado, llegó de nuevo, algo que debería haber sido imposible. Su cuerpo no tenía más semillas para dar, pero la ola de éxtasis que se extendió sobre él no podría oponerse.

Su mente se convirtió en una bruma de placer, pero Lou aún podía sentir a Harry. Él experimentó un agudo sentido de pérdida cuando la polla de Harry dejó su cuerpo, pero la conexión entre ellos permaneció allí, un vínculo que superó lo físico.

Se derrumbó en la cama, ambos exhaustos y completamente gastados. Una vez más, Lou se encontró con los ojos dorados de Harry y, en ese momento, la compresión lo golpeó. No sabía cómo podía haberlo olvidado.

—Soñé contigo, -le dijo Harry con temor. —He estado soñando contigo por años.

(...)

—He estado soñando contigo por años.

Las palabras encendieron una bombilla en el cerebro de Harry.

Ahora se daba cuenta por qué Lou le parecía tan familiar. Los ojos de Lou eran los ojos con los que Harry había estado soñando durante años, y Lou era el amante que, durante todo este tiempo, había estado en peligro.

Harry recordó las marcas en la espalda de Lou y toda la sangre en el cubículo de baño. Sólo podía imaginar lo que Lou había pasado todo este tiempo. La excitación persistente que sentía se transformó en desconcierto y un agudo sentido de culpa. Tendría que haber estado allí. Debería haber protegido a Lou de la gente que le había hecho daño.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del hombre más joven, apretándolo contra su pecho.

—Lo siento. Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes?

Lou sonaba genuinamente perplejo, incluso un poco aprensivo. Sus ojos se abrieron, y él comenzó a temblar. Oh, Dios. ¿Acaso le he empujado demasiado duro? ¿Va a odiarme?

—Yo no voy a odiarte, baby Lou, —Harry respondió con vehemencia. —¿Qué te ha poseído para que dijeras algo como eso?

Lou se congeló.

— ¿Has oído eso? —murmuró.

—Claro. —Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —Su amante aún parecía traumatizado.

—Yo no lo dije en voz alta. —Lou tomó aire y de repente preguntó:—¿Puedes realmente oírme?

Ahora que estaba prestando atención, Harry se dio cuenta de que los labios de Lou no se habían movido. Por unos momentos, sólo reflexionó sobre las palabras de Lou. Parecía alucinante que él fuera capaz de oír algo que el joven había pensado, pero que no había dicho en voz alta. Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más sentido tenía. Si él y Lou habían soñado el uno con el otro, parecía obvio que ahora que habían estado juntos físicamente, así como emocionalmente, ese vínculo sólo creciera...

Era casi surrealista siquiera pensar en ello. Harry había aprendido desde muy joven que lo que los humanos normales pensaban sobre el mundo en que vivían era en gran parte falso. Por ejemplo, los cambia-formas de películas de terror de serie B eran muy diferentes de las personas que sufrían de S.S.E.X. Pero aun así, incluso siendo él mismo una prueba viviente de los giros impares que la naturaleza podía tomar, él nunca pensó que tal unión podría existir.

Qué estúpido era. Tal vez si se hubiera dado cuenta de esto antes, podría haber salvado a Lou de años de tortura. Podría haber tomado al hombre que amaba lejos de la oscuridad de aquellos que no entendían lo especial que era Lou.

—¿Me quieres? —Susurró Lou.

La pregunta mostró tal incertidumbre que Harry se sorprendió. Su reconocimiento mental de sus sentimientos acerca de Lou había llegado... bueno, de la nada, de forma natural, sin que él pensara en ello. Aun así, sabía que era verdad. Una parte profunda, primaria, de él le había llevado a Lou, e incluso si, técnicamente hablando, se acababan de conocer, sintió que se habían conocido el uno al otro desde siempre.

Aun así, como un lobo solitario, rara vez hablaba de sus sentimientos. Simplemente no era él. No sabía si alguno de ellos estaba listo para reconocer la profundidad de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Él le dio un beso en la frente a Lou y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Ya sabes cómo me siento, —respondió.

Lou se contentó con eso. Se acurrucó más cerca de Harry, obviamente tranquilizado.

—Sí, lo sé.

Lou en realidad no dijo las palabras, pero Harry las oyó de todos modos. Pasando la mano por el pelo largo de Lou, instó al joven de dormir un poco. El día había sido muy exigente para él, y necesitaba todo el descanso que pudiera conseguir.

Por su parte, Harry, simplemente se quedó allí, observando el sueño de Lou y maravillado. Él sabía una cosa, sin embargo. Podría no haber sido capaz de proteger a Lou hasta ahora, pero a partir de hoy, nadie podría dañar a su mariposa nunca más. Ellos tenían que pagar.

Se imaginó arrancando esa gente en pedazos e inmediatamente se sintió mejor.

Sí, él los haría sufrir por lo que habían hecho.


	7. Capítulo 4

Unas horas más tarde, Lou despertó sintiéndose un poco dolorido, pero por lo demás renovado. Harry le dio ropa nueva y le llevó a ver Doc. Después de darle un chequeo, ella le sonrió.

—Parece que estas fuera de peligro, Lou. Tu capacidad para recuperarte es increíble.

Lou le dio las gracias, ya sabiendo que lo que decía era cierto.

Incluso si hubiera sufrido muchas lesiones, siempre curaba realmente rápido. Aun así, él era más que aliviado de que ella consideraba que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para quitarse los vendajes.

— ¿Es seguro llevarle a dar un paseo es? —Harry le preguntó después de haber terminado.

El lobo en silencio se había reprendiendo a sí mismo durante toda la reunión sobre el esfuerzo al que había sometido a Lou. Lou podía oírle en el fondo de su mente.

—Es seguro, —respondió ella. —Y también lo es tener relaciones sexuales, siempre y cuando no hagan ninguna acrobacia.

La vergüenza inundó a Lou, y él logró escapar de la oficina de Doc.

Harry llegó con él y le tomó la mano.

—No te preocupes. Ella tiene buenas intenciones. No tenía la intención de hacerte sentir mal.

—Lo sé, -Lou se quejó.—Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a ello.

No era que se avergonzaba de Harry, pero la forma en la que había vivido hasta ahora no ha coincidido con la evaluación abierta de Doc de su vida amorosa. Mientras Lou se sentía cómodo con Harry, eso no se aplicaba a todos los demás. Pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo, ya que prácticamente habían salvado su vida y estaban haciendo todo lo posible para incluirlo.

Harry le sacó fuera de la clínica a un jardín interior, y cuando Lou comenzó a calmarse, él dijo:

—Dime más sobre este lugar. ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

—Este es el Orfanato Goldwin, fundado en los años cincuenta por Heather Goldwin, la madre de Doc.

Harry le tomó de la mano, y juntos, empezaron a caminar por el jardín.

—La clínica es un añadido, y es el único que conocemos que atiende a personas con S.E.X.

Lou no pudo reprimir una risita al oír la frase.

—Lo siento. Es que... Es un nombre gracioso.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Uno se acostumbra a ello, con el tiempo.

Lou se puso serio, dándose cuenta de que esto era realmente no era una cosa de risa.

—Tienes razón, -dijo cuándo se sentaron en un banco. —¿Así que todos aquí son como nosotros?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—La mayoría de los niños son realidad seres humanos normales. Por eso existe este jardín en primer lugar. Los niños con síndrome vienen aquí cuando necesitan liberar su bestia interior. De todos modos, Doc se esfuerza por dar a los niños normales buenos hogares con padres que puede hacerse cargo de ellos. En realidad, el propósito original del orfanato era exactamente eso. Pero con el tiempo, las cosas cambiaron. —Harry hizo una pausa, con una expresión cada vez más un poco más distante al recordar. —Su padre, Gregorio, era un científico brillante. Una vez que descubrió que eran diferentes, comenzó a estudiar la razón, pero siempre con ganas de asegurarse de que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo. Y entonces nació su hermana, Charity,que hizo las cosas extrañas porque ella era normal.

Lou se sintió sorprendido por eso.—¿Así que la hermana menor de Doc es normal?

Harry asintió.

—Lo sé. Es extraño, ¿no? En cualquier caso, lo que pasa es que muchos de los niños traídos aquí fueron arrojados en el orfanato porque nadie más los quería. Al igual que yo, por ejemplo. —Harry lanzó una risa autocrítico. —Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño, y recuerdo algunas cosas acerca de ellos. Al crecer, yo era muy violento, y nadie podía llegar a mí. Hasta Heather y Winnie Goldwin. Ellos fueron los que me criaron. El Orfanato Goldwin tiene la reputación de poder hacer frente a los niños más difíciles, por lo que los niños con problemas eran traídos aquí todo el tiempo. A veces, tenían el síndrome, pero más a menudo no, llegaban de hogares con problemas. Estos días, creo que Ford está estudiando un enfoque más directo, tratando de encontrar a otra gente con S.E.X... Ha tenido un éxito moderado, y él fue el que encontró algunos de los niños más recientes aquí. En cualquier caso, Doc hace todo lo posible para ayudar a todos los niños, tengan el síndrome o no.

Lou no pudo evitar sentir celos por la clara admiración en la voz de Harry.

—¿Te preocupas por ella mucho?

—Supongo que ella es como una hermana mayor. Yo podría llamarla madre, excepto que es extraño con su edad. —Harry encontró la mirada de Lou y sonrió. —No te preocupes. No tienes que tener celos de nadie.

La cara de Lou se calentó, pero él sabía que no debía negarlo. En su lugar, cambió el tema.

—Así que ¿sois como una especie de gran familia? ¿Tú y los demás con S.E.X.?

Harry suspiró.

—Me temo que no funciona de esa manera. Doc hace todo lo posible, claro, pero hay tantos niños que la necesitan. Y somos todos muy diferentes entre sí. Por ejemplo, me llevo bien con Rav, pero con los otros, no tanto. Al crecer, a menudo saltábamos a la garganta del otro. Es por eso que todos nos mudamos tan pronto como cumplimos los dieciocho años.

Lou no había esperado eso. Al ver este lugar organizado, oyendo a Harry hablando de los Goldwins, todo ello le dio la impresión de un ambiente cálido y amoroso.

—¿En serio?

Harry tomó su mano y la apretó.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. No importa. —Dio a Lou una mirada seria. —Quería hablar contigo de algo. Sé que dijiste que querías ver a tus padres de nuevo, incluso si te hacen daño. 

Lou había estado pensando en sus padres de forma no conscientemente y el hecho de que debían estar volviéndose locos buscándole en este momento.

—Es mi padre, quien daño mis alas, —le corrigió. Por supuesto, su madre no hizo nada para detenerlo, pero Lou no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

—Está bien. Yo no te impediré ver a tu madre, pero no vamos a volver allí.

Con eso, Lou no podía estar más de acuerdo. Se estremeció ante la idea de estar atrapado en la casa de nuevo. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Nunca antes había logrado escapar durante tanto tiempo. Sus padres deberían estar buscándole como locos, y Lou temía los problemas que podría causar.

Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro y lo acercó.

—Voy a encontrar una forma de evitar eso. Te lo prometo.

Lou se permitió apoyarse en el abrazo. Se sentía seguro cada vez que Harry estaba cerca, y no tenía ninguna duda de que Harry podría hacer exactamente lo que había dicho.

Desde el abrazo casto, casi amistoso, Lou de alguna manera terminó en el regazo de Harry. Estaban solos en el jardín interior, que resultó ser muy afortunado cuando Harry apretó los labios contra Lou. Lou suspiró suavemente y se fundió en contra de su amante. Todavía parecía increíble que hubiera encontrado a su hombre con los ojos de oro, y que encajaban entre sí al igual que lo había soñado.

Sus lenguas se enredaron mientras se alimentaban de la boca del otro, bebiendo de su pasión compartida. La polla de Lou se endureció, y jadeó cuando su amante le tocó sus alas. Podrían haber llegado mucho más lejos, pero, de repente, Harry rompió el beso.

—Lo siento, baby Lou, pero tenemos compañía.

Cuando pudo concentrarse, Lou se dio cuenta de que su amante estaba en lo cierto. Salió del regazo de Harry al mismo tiempo el hombre de antes apareció en el jardín.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Te acuerda de mí, Lou? Soy Raven, pero puedes llamarme Rav.

—Me acuerdo. —Lou ofreció a Raven una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa? -Harry sonaba impaciente. No es que Lou lo culpara. Raven había aparecido en el peor momento posible. — ¿Has encontrado algo?

Lou se sorprendió.

— ¿Cualquier cosa de qué? —Los ojos negros de Raven eran impenetrables. —Hazz me envió a mirar en tu barrio y los alrededores.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivía?

—Tenías tu identificación contigo, baby Lou, —Harry le recordó suavemente.

Lou se desinfló. Se había olvidado completamente de eso. No podía encontrar una respuesta, pero Harry no tenía este problema.

—Así que déjate de rodeos. ¿Qué sabes?

—Los padres de Lou están buscándolo. Tienen volantes y todo. La policía no ha intervenido todavía.

La alarma recorrió a Lou, y él se puso de pie.

—Tengo que hablar con ellos. Ellos pueden causar problemas. —Sus alas, que por una vez se habían calmado, golpearon a un ritmo casi enojado contra su espalda. Estaba prácticamente hiperventilando.—Tenemos que hacer algo. —Harry tiró de él en el banco.

—Cálmate, Lou. No podemos hacer nada en este momento. Oscurecerá pronto, y entonces será más seguro para nosotros para visitar tu casa.

Lou suponía que tenía sentido. Todavía no podía controlar sus alas, y corriendo por ahí con el aspecto de una mariposa-humana no era muy inteligente. ¿Cómo iba a incluso aprender a ocultarlos? Por lo que él sabía, no había otros cambia formas como él en el orfanato.

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Raven ofreció:

—Hey, yo sé que todavía eres nuevo aquí, pero si estás planeando quedare, yo podría ayudarte con tus alas.

—Me gustaría eso, —respondió de forma automática. No podía dejar de pensar en sus padres y lo que iba a decir. —Gracias.

Harry se levantó y tomó a Lou en sus brazos, como siempre teniendo cuidado con las alas de Lou. Lou podría haber protestado siendo llevado como un bebé, pero la calidez de Harry se sentía demasiado bueno en su contra. Puede ser que sea infantil o débil a ello, pero Lou quería disfrutar, duchase a sí mismo en el afecto de su amante.

—Vamos. Te llevaré a tu habitación, —dijo Harry.

Ellos dijeron sus adioses a Raven y se dirigieron hacia el interior.

Harry se movió rápido, y en unos momentos, había llegado a la habitación. Harry puso a Lou en la cama y se sentó en el colchón.

—Vamos. Sólo cierra los ojos y descansa un poco.

(...)

Lou había conseguido suficiente descanso. Había dormido mejor de lo que él podía recordar en brazos de su amante, aunque sus alas aun le hacían sentirse incómodo. Con Harry allí, sin embargo, Lou pudo relajarse. En realidad no se durmió, pero dormito un poco.

Antes de darse cuenta, había caído la noche. Lou casi no podía creer que el día había pasado, pero allí estaba. Y había sido un buen día, que había cambiado su vida. Ahora que tenía que hacer frente a sus padres, Lou encontró que tenía miedo de hacerlo.

—No tienes que hacerlo, —Harry le dijo mientras ayudaba a Lou cambiarse. —Nosotros simplemente podemos llamar y establecer una reunión a una hora diferente.

Lou negó con la cabeza. Esto era lo había que hacer. Es cierto, Lou no se sentía preparado. Infiernos, la semana pasada, su padre había estado desgarrando sus alas. Pero su padre tenía amigos, y si su investigación encontraba el orfanato, todas esas buenas personas podrían salir lastimadas.

La investigación sobre su síndrome estaría en peligro. Estaba agradecido de que sus anfitriones habían sido reflexivos y le proporcionaron un armario limitado. Al menos no tendría que volver a casa de sus padres en sus viejas ropas ensangrentadas. Le dio un alivio extraño.

—Voy a estar bien, —dijo. —No vamos a estar mucho tiempo,¿verdad?

Harry no parecía que él creyera a Lou, pero él no hizo ningún comentario.

Tomó la mano de Lou y en silencio le llevó fuera del orfanato a través de una salida trasera. Un coche estaba esperando allí, probablemente de Harry.

Acomodando la chaqueta mejor sobre sus hombros, Lou entró.

Harry se sentó en el asiento del conductor y arrancó el coche. Condujeron en silencio al suburbio donde vivían los padres de Lou.

En la oscuridad de la noche, el barrio casi parecía encantado.

Sombras retorcidas jugaban a través de la acera donde la oscuridad se reunía con la pálida luz que ofrecían las farolas. Lou se estremeció. Deseó que Harry fuera más rápido para que pudieran superar esta tortuosa visita ya.

Harry aparcó el coche a unas pocas casas de distancia de su lugar de destino.

—Todavía podemos volver atrás, bebé. No estás preparado para esto.

—Tengo que estarlo. Vamos a ir y terminar con ello.

Harry aún parecía preocupado. Lou casi podía sentir la preocupación que irradiaba de él. Era como una ajustada manta caliente entre él y el mundo. Las sombras afuera comenzaron a parecerse más a sus propias fantasías y menos a la realidad.

Ofreció Harry una pequeña sonrisa.

—Yo puedo hacer esto. ¡Yo puedo! —Lo necesitaba, si él iba a comenzar una nueva vida con Harry.

Juntos, dejaron el coche y se dirigieron hacia la casa de los padres de Lou. Ya no podía pensar en ella como suya. Nunca le había pertenecido a él, y ninguno de ellos tenía su propia vida. Hoy, finalmente estaba afirmando el derecho a ser feliz, y no iba a permitir que el miedo lo detuviera.

Por supuesto, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Una vez que la casa estaba a la vista, las entrañas de Lou empezaron a temblar de nuevo. Se agarró a la mano de Harry como una tabla de salvación, de repente pensando que podría ser una muy buena idea si regresaban al orfanato.

Su visión comenzó a oscurecerse alrededor de los bordes. Harry maldijo.

—Nunca debí haberte traído aquí.

Habrían regresado al orfanato, pero en ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió. Su madre estaba en la puerta, con una bolsa de basura del día. Cuando lo vio, la bolsa cayó rápidamente al suelo.

—Lou... ¡Oh, Dios, mío!

Por unos instantes, se quedó allí, mirándose el uno al otro. La vista de las hojas de papel en blanco a la deriva por el patio de su casa sacó a Lou de su trance.

Uno de ellos aterrizó a sus pies, y Lou se arrodilló para recuperarlo. Era su imagen, pero parecía tan ajeno a él. Miró sin vida el cartel en blanco y negro, como un zombi. Y él no tenía sus alas. Bajo su imagen, había palabras impresas.

Desaparecidos. Louis Clements, edad 21. Sufre de síndrome de Asperger. Responde al sobrenombre Lou. 

La frase lo golpeó como una bofetada en la cara. Parecían tan frío, como si fuera un perro, no una persona. Lou se sentía enfermo. Se obligó a hablar y terminar lo que había venido aquí.

—Yo sólo quería decir que no voy a volver. Tengo amigos ahora y un nuevo lugar para vivir. No me busquéis.

Su madre dio un paso adelante. 

—Espera, Lou. Otras personas no pueden cuidar de sus necesidades como nosotros.

En ese momento, Lou comprendió. Durante todo este tiempo, se había convencido a sí mismo de que su madre no estaba de acuerdo con el tratamiento que su padre le daba, cuando ella en silencio había aprobado todo. Se apoyó en Harry, sintiendo que iba a caerse de un momento a otro.

Podía verse a sí mismo, todos estos años, atrapado en la casa que se veía tan hermosa por fuera, con demasiado miedo para escapar de verdad. Sus pocos intentos habían sido episodios de rebelión y nada más. Había pensado honestamente que iba a morir aquí. Y él podría haberlo hecho, si no fuera por Harry.

Para empeorar las cosas, su padre eligió ese momento para salir de la casa.

—Me pareció oír tu voz. —Él le frunció el ceño a Lou. —Entra en la casa, muchacho. ¡Ahora!

Las rodillas de Lou amenazaron con ceder, pero su amante estaba allí para apoyarlo.

—Él no va a ninguna parte contigo, —dijo Harry. Su voz estaba llena de autoridad. —Esta es una advertencia, señor Clements. Deja de tratar de encontrarlo. Él tiene la gente que mira por él.

— ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres? —El padre de Lou sonaba furioso. —¿Sabes lo que es ese chico? Es un bicho raro.

—Lo sabe, —Lou respondió débilmente. Levantó la chaqueta un poco, lo que permitió a su padre ver sus alas, a continuación, poniéndosela rápidamente de nuevo. —Mira, no todo el mundo es como tú. Algunas personas no entienden.

Por último, la madre de Lou encontró su voz.

—Lou, no es lo que piensas, sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Necesitas tratamiento.

—Tal vez, pero no del tipo que me puede dar. —Lou sentía agotado.

A través de su vínculo con Harry, le dijo al lobo:

Por favor, vamos. No puedo soportar estar aquí por mucho más tiempo.

Pero su padre no terminó.

—No vas a ninguna parte. Prefiero matarlo primero.

De la nada, él sacó una pistola. Obviamente, había llegado fuera listo para cualquier cosa, incluyendo el llevar a Lou a la fuerza dentro.

Lou entró en pánico. Su padre había estado en el ejército, y no duraría en matar a Harry. Pero el hombre ni siquiera llegó a apuntar el arma letal contra ellos. En un instante, Harry cruzó el espacio entre ellos y agarró la pistola de la mano del padre de Lou. Él la tiró al suelo y agarró el cuello del otro hombre. Con aparentemente ninguna dificultad, levantó el padre de Lou en el aire.

La visión de Lou le permitió ver las garras ahora reemplazando las uñas de Harry. Sangre floreció debajo de ellas, y el padre de Lou comenzó a ponerse de color púrpura.

Lou corrió al lado de su amante y agarró el hombro de Harry. No quería que el lobo viera contaminadas sus manos con la sangre de un hijo de puta que no merecía la pena.

—Por favor, no lo hagas, —susurró. —Solo vámonos.

Poco a poco, casi a regañadientes, Harry soltó al padre de Lou.

El otro hombre se derrumbó en un montón, agarrándose el cuello.

—Mierda, —dijo con una voz áspera y ronca. —Tú eres uno de ellos, también.

—No tengo ni idea de a lo que usted se refiere, señor Clements.

El tono agradable de imitación de Harry envió escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Lou.

— ¡Eres un monstruo! —El padre de Lou gritó.

Lou vio a uno de sus vecinos que miraba a escondidas a través de sus cortinas. Tenían que irse antes de que esto se intensificará aún más. Sus padres no valían la pena.

Obviamente de acuerdo, Harry escupió en el suelo.

—Debería matarte por lo que le hiciste a Lou. Y no se equivoque, lo haré si hacen un mal movimiento o incluso piensan en encontrarlo. —Su tono cambió a un sarcasmo fresco. —Tenga una buena noche ahora.

La madre de Lou ayudó a su marido, y se retiró a la casa. Estaba claro de qué lado ella había tomado. A su vez, Lou y Harry comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el coche. Lou logró pasar la casa de su ex vecino, y luego sus piernas cedieron. Como siempre, Harry estaba allí para atraparlo.

—No te preocupes, baby Lou, —dijo el lobo. —Yo no voy a permitir que te hagan daño nunca más.

Con cada paso que Harry tomó, Lou empezó a sentirse más tranquilo. Tal vez un día, él sería capaz de volver aquí sin estar asustado, pero por el momento, el terror que había vivido era demasiado reciente.

Harry mantuvo un ritmo acelerado, y en cuestión de minutos, llegaron al coche. Harry abrió y colocó suavemente a Lou en el asiento trasero.

—Acuéstate por un rato. Podría hacer que te sientas mejor.

Lou hubiera preferido tomar el asiento del copiloto, simplemente porque habría estado más cerca de Harry, pero se encontró con que había ventajas con tener el asiento trasero para sí mismo.

Apoyó la cabeza en el cuero y cerró los ojos, deseando que sus náuseas pasen. En el fondo de su mente, aún podía sentir la fuerte presencia de Harry. El olor del lobo le rodeaba, y poco a poco, pero sin pausa, la ansiedad de Lou se alivió.

A lo lejos, se preguntó lo que sus padres harían. ¿Cómo iban a explicar su repentina desaparición al resto del mundo? De alguna manera, no podía creer que se rendirían tan fácilmente.

—Voy a seguir vigilándolos, —dijo Harry. —Quise decir lo que le dije, ya sabes.

—No siempre se puede estar allí, —Lou respondió.

Harry se río. 

—Tengo mis métodos. Además, es lo que hago para ganarme la vida. Soy un detective.

Lou se levantó y se quedó detrás de la cabeza de Harry.

— ¿Un detective? —repitió. Casi no lo podía creer.

—Sí. —Harry miró a sus ojos a través del espejo. —Aunque no es tan glamoroso como se podría pensar que es.

—No me importa. —Lou de repente se sintió muy emocionado. —¿Puedo trabajar contigo? Siempre he querido hacer eso. Tengo un buen ojo para los detalles.

—Tal vez más adelante, una vez que te hayas recuperado por completo. —Harry lo miró. —Por el momento, debes tomar la oferta de Ráven. Lo más urgente es aprender a controlar tus alas.

Lou asintió. Él no se sintió ofendido por la negativa de Harry. De hecho, él entendió. Nunca había tenido un trabajo o un estudio prospectivo para uno. Desde que se había visto obligado a abandonar la escuela secundaria debido a la aparición de sus alas, había estado encerrado en casa de sus padres, escondido lejos del mundo. Tenía mucho que aprender, y no sólo en relación con el control de sus habilidades.

Por primera vez en su vida, realmente se sentía entusiasta. Esta sería su nueva vida, una vida en la que podría convertirse en alguien nuevo, alguien de quien su amante podría estar orgullosos. En este momento, sabía que no había mucho que ver, pero tenía que endurecer, ser más fuerte, para que un día, merecer el cariño que Harry derramaba sobre él.

—Ya lo haces, baby Lou, y yo no quiero que pienses que no. Nunca más. —Harry le gruñó, en realidad alejándose del volante mientras lo hacía.

— ¿Lo tengo?

Lou se estremeció de nuevo, pero esta vez, no era de miedo. El tono de Harry despertó una parte primordial de él, la que sufría por la posesión del lobo. De repente, todo en lo que podía pensar era tener la polla de su amante golpeando dentro de él.

Harry lanzó otro gemido.

—Vas a ser mi muerte.

Él cambió de marcha y, con una velocidad que podría haberlos hecho ganarse una multa su hubiera habido un policía, él cambió de dirección.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Lou aferrándose a la barra lateral de apoyo.

—Mi lugar —Harry respondió breve.

A través de su vínculo, Lou vio las imágenes ya que cruzaban la mente de Harry. Él mismo, retorciéndose bajo Harry, tomando la polla del otro hombre en su culo. La polla de Lou se endureció como piedra, todo su cuerpo exigiendo la dominación de Harry.

Pareció una eternidad antes de que por fin llegaran a su destino. Encontrar una plaza de aparcamiento a esta hora era infernal, pero Harry debió haber tenido experiencia con ella. Se arrastró entre otros dos coches que estaban tan cerca uno del otro que Lou se preguntó cómo Harry incluso logró que entrara.

El pensamiento se desvaneció cuando Harry apagó el motor y, más rápido que el ojo podía ver, salió del vehículo. Abrió la puerta y agarró a Lou y le arrojó sobre los hombros. Lou logró mantener la chaqueta grande sobre sus hombros, aunque con el latido agitado de sus alas, era toda una hazaña.

Afortunadamente, el viaje a la casa de Harry no duró mucho tiempo. Llevando a Lou, Harry fue hacia un edificio de aspecto corriente con cuatro plantas. Lou vio los restos habituales en la acera, pero ni siquiera su interés en los detalles podría hacer que se centran en nada excepto Harry.

El lobo entró en el edificio y corrió los cuatro tramos de escaleras, hasta llegar al último nivel. Él sacó una llave y entro en un apartamento que se veía acogedor. Lou logró atrapar un breve vistazo de la sala de estar a oscuras y lo que parecía ser una habitación a la derecha, antes de que Harry lo llevara a través de otra puerta y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Vives aquí con alguien? —se encontró preguntando.

—Con Rav, -Harry respondió, la voz casi animal ahora. —¿Pero por qué en el mundo estamos hablando de Rav ahora?

Harry se abalanzó sobre Lou, y la mente de este entró en cortocircuito. Se olvidó de miedos, nuevas amistades y posibles nuevos puestos de trabajo. Lo único que quedaba era Harry, sólo él.

(...)

Harry aplastó su boca contra Lou, codicioso por el gusto de su amante, de su cuerpo. Al ver hoy al padre de Lou había puesto realmente las cosas en perspectiva para él. Si hubiera decidido no ir al cine, después de todo, podría fácilmente nunca haber encontrado a Lou. Sabía que debía mantener la calma y tomar las cosas con calma con su amante. Lou había pasado por muchas cosas hoy, y la visita a la casa de sus padres no había ayudado. Harry deseaba que nunca había llevado a Lou allí. Dios, era tan estúpido.

Exigió la entrada en la boca de Lou, su mente trabajando a un millón de millas por hora. Se debatía entre la lujuria y la aprehensión, el conocimiento de lo que podría haber perdido profundizando en su interior.

Harry metió la lengua dentro de la caverna húmeda de Lou, más agresivo de lo que a si mismo le hubiera gustado.

Una parte de él no podía entender el repentino calor que corría a través de él. Era tan intenso, más que cualquier otra cosa que jamás había sentido antes. Se sentía mareado, y sus impulsos parecían completamente fuera de control.

Arrancó la ropa de su amante, sus emociones erráticas disipando el cuidado con el que le habría gustado tratar siempre a su bello Lou. Lou no parecía molesto por ello. En cambio, él respondió con una pasión que hacía eco a la suya.

Harry tuvo que obligarse a romper brevemente el beso entre ellos, sabiendo que todavía tenía que ser consciente de la fragilidad de las alas de Lou. Lou emitió un bufido de frustración.

—Yo no voy a romperme, —dijo. —Sólo necesito que me tomes.

Lou sonaba sin aliento, pero decidido, y su conexión casi se desbordó con el deseo del hombre más joven. Harry no podría haberlo negado si quisiera. Alcanzó la mesita de noche donde guardaba el lubricante que utilizaba sobre todo para sus solitarias sesiones de masturbación y sus raras conexiones.

Él también tenía condones allí y dudó brevemente antes de tomar la decisión de renunciar a ellos. ¿Cuál era el punto? Ellos ya habían estado juntos y sin protección, y además, no necesitaban tales barreras entre ellos. Después de sentir el culo caliente de Lou apretándole, Harry no pensaba que podía tener esa sensación con el látex.

Recuperó el lubricante del cajón. Parecía que Lou había superado su timidez inicial, como cuando Harry dirigió su atención al hombre más joven de nuevo, Lou ya había terminado de quitarse la ropa. Se quedó allí sentado, esperando, sus ojos azules brillantes de deseo y la lujuria. Era tan hermoso que el aliento de Harry quedó atrapado.

Dejó la botella en la cama y puso a su amante en sus brazos. Esta vez, cuando sus labios se encontraron, fue lento y suave, una tranquilidad y una manifestación del temor que Harry sentía simplemente al mirar a Lou. Sus lenguas se enredaron en un baile lento, y Harry, una vez más bebía del sabor de su amante, asombrado ante la sola idea de que alguna vez había vivido sin esto.

Durante unos minutos, simplemente se besaron, disfrutando del momento, del conocimiento de que estaban juntos y nada podría separarlos. Poco a poco, sin embargo, la necesidad dentro de los dos se hizo insoportable.

Se le ocurrió a Harry que él acababa de tomar a Lou horas antes, y el joven había pasado por tanto. Doc había dicho que Lou se había recuperado casi milagrosamente, pero eso no significaba que Harry debía poner tal presión sobre él. Podían hacer otra cosa, no necesariamente con penetración. Detenerse ahora sería la cosa más difícil que Harry había hecho en su vida, pero por Lou, lo haría.

Obviamente, Lou escuchó el pensamiento. Arrancó sus labios de Harry y le fulminó con la mirada.

—Yo no quiero otra cosa. —Frotando el culo contra la entrepierna de Harry, agregó: —Quiero esto. Te quiero a ti.

Los impulsos de Harry siempre habían sido más fuertes que los de un ser humano normal. No sabía si fue causado por el síndrome y su afinidad con la bestia en la que podía convertirse, pero hacía mucho tiempo que lo había aceptado. Ahora, ese instinto estalló libre, y no pudo contenerse más.

En un instante, empujó a Lou abajo y lo volcó a cuatro patas. Lou lanzó un grito de sorpresa, pero se quedó donde había sido colocado. Harry se alegró por el acuerdo de su amante, ya que le permitió admirar la hermosa curva de la espalda del Lou. Simplemente no podía obtener suficiente de la belleza de Lou. Sus alas deberían haberse visto raras en un ser humano, pero no lo hacían. Su base se fundía en el cuerpo de Lou a la perfección, e incluso si todavía había varias cicatrices allí, ya no se veía tan crudas y feas. De hecho, muchas de las marcas de antes parecían haberse desvanecido. 

Harry se preguntó por qué eso. Apartó el pensamiento, centrado en el presente, no el pasado. Su trabajo era hacer a Lou olvidarse de todo eso, para dar a su amante lo que nunca había tenido antes.

En esta posición, él tenía el acceso perfecto al culo de su amante y sus hermosas alas azules. Él ahuecó los las nalgas de Lou y las amasó suavemente. Cuando separó las mejillas, sus ojos se posaron en el agujero rosa de Lou. Frotó un dedo seco sobre él y Lou se lamentó.

Bajó su cuerpo sobre Lou, presionando un beso en la nuca de Lou.

Se permitió explorar la extensión de la espalda de Lou y no pudo resistirse a tocar sus alas. Presionó besos suaves sobre la superficie, mariposa-luz, porque su amante era, después de todo, una mariposa.

Su delicada consistencia le maravilló, al igual que los sonidos que escapaban de Lou cuando Harry simplemente rozó contra ellos.

—Por favor, Harry, —Lou gimió al fin. —Te necesito dentro de mí.

Lou parecía estar al borde del clímax, simplemente con los toques a sus alas, así que Harry se detuvo, con ganas de estar en el interior Lou cuando el joven llegara.

Harry recuperó el tubo de lubricante y lo destapó. Se sirvió una generosa cantidad en sus dedos y extendió el líquido resbaladizo sobre el agujero del Lou. Las alas de su amante se movieron de vez en cuando, y la apertura de Lou parecía quererlo dentro.

Harry deslizó suavemente un dedo en el cuerpo de Lou, buscando el lugar que pondría a su amante loco de placer. Cuando encontró la glándula esponjosa, Lou jadeó su nombre.

—Por favor, Harry. ¡Jodeme!

Y Harry tenía la intención de hacer precisamente eso, pero primero, él necesitaba preparar a Lou. Harry era muy generosamente dotado, y no quería hacer daño a su amante. Añadió otro dedo, y luego un tercero, complaciéndose a sí mismo con la observación del culo estirado de Lou alrededor de sus dedos. Pronto, ya no podía tomar la tortura que se infligía a los dos. Tenía que tomar a Lou. No. Él tenía que hacer el amor con él.

Quitó los dedos y rápidamente lúbrico su polla. Aferrándose a las caderas de su amante, él coloca su pene en la entrada de Lou. Poco a poco, suavemente, empujó dentro. El calor del canal de Lou apretando su polla amenazaba con consumirlo, y no sabía cómo se las arregló para mantener el control de sí mismo y no simplemente empujar.

Cuando estaba totalmente en el interior de Lou, él se quedó quieto, dándole a su amante un momento a acostumbrarse a la penetración. Su instinto le empujaba a buscar la fricción, sobre todo cuando el pasaje de Lou se aferró a él tan deliciosamente, pero Harry seguía esperando.

Si hubiera tenido alguna duda sobre el deseo genuino de Lou, los sentimientos que se desbordaron a través de su vínculo las eliminaron. La mente y el corazón de Lou parecía ser un torbellino de mil emociones, todo centrado en una cosa: el nuevo amor extraño que sentía por Harry. El conocimiento humillado a Harry y le despertó sin medida. Tanto la parte humana en él, como su lobo dolían por Lou.

Cuando al fin Lou se relajó, Harry sacó y metió de nuevo. Él apretó los dientes, luchando por no correrse en el acto. Se sentía demasiado bueno, pero él se negó a llegar al clímax como un adolescente. Quería hacer esto hasta el final.

Al final, él no pudo hacer nada, y se entregó a la lujuria y el deseo para su conclusión. Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, él cogió a su amante una y otra vez, mientras que Lou empujó contra él. Las hermosas alas azules temblaban, y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso por la tensión sensual. A través de su conexión, Harry pudo sentir el placer de su mariposa, sentir lo cerca que el joven estaba del clímax.

Al igual que antes, sintió el aullido del lobo dentro de él, exigiendo la conexión completa con su compañero. Compañero. Debería haber sido extraño para un ser humano pensar en ese tipo de términos, como si fuera un lobo en la naturaleza que se une con la pareja de su elección. Pero en su corazón, Harry sabía que era verdad. Extraño o no, Lou era su alma gemela. 

Sus dientes humanos se volvieron afilados, y la lujuria, la necesidad y la emoción fueron repentinamente demasiado. Harry hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de Lou, y su lobo aulló en el interior cuando la sangre dulce invadió su boca.

Éxtasis se echó sobre ambos, y a través de su conexión, Harry sintió el placer con el doble de intensidad. Aferrándose a Lou, empujó una vez más dentro de su amante y llevó el canal de Lou con su esperma. Los músculos del culo de Lou apretaron alrededor de la polla de Harry cuando el joven llegó, así, prolongando el momento, sacando hasta la última gota de Harry.

Incluso con el nirvana quemando a través de él, Harry todavía recordaba liberar la herida de Lou, consciente de la lesión anterior. A toda prisa, lamió la marca limpiándola, aliviado cuando se cerró, dejando atrás sólo un chupetón. Cuando lo hizo, fue invadido por una sensación de satisfacción que iba más allá de lo físico, simplemente al ver su marca de posesión sobre la piel pálida de Lou.

La intensidad del placer lentamente comenzó a disminuir, pero mientras la polla de Harry se deslizaba fuera del culo de Lou, Harry reconoció la extensión de su vínculo. Sí, Lou era su compañero. No había otra palabra que podría albergar su conexión.

Se derrumbaron juntos en la cama de Harry, y Harry no tardó en abrazar a su compañero en el pecho.

—Compañero. —dijo Lou en voz baja, como si probara la forma en la que la palabra sonaba en la boca. —Me gusta eso.

Harry apretó un breve beso en la frente de Lou y luego se levantó de la cama. Fue al cuarto de baño contiguo y se limpió, y luego sacó una toallita húmeda y volvió al dormitorio. En el momento en el que se subió a la cama de nuevo, Lou ya estaba dormido.

Con una sonrisa, Harry corrió para limpiar a su amante y luego se acostó junto a Lou. Él envió una oración de agradecimiento a quien le había concedido el don de su compañero y cerró los ojos.

Más pronto de lo que esperaba, el sueño lo llevó, y cayó en sueños llenos de la vista de los ojos azul celeste.


	8. Capítulo 5

Lou flotaba en la inconsciencia del sueño agradable. Por una vez, no soñó con Harry, bueno, no exactamente. En su sueño, los recuerdos de su Braveheart vinieron a él, la primera vez que había visto a Harry en el cine, la voz de Harry en su oído, sus ojos dorados, su primer beso, y luego el placer del sexo entre ellos. El calor corría por él en por mero recuerdo de esos momentos. Se había sentido tan bien.

Incluso ahora, Lou podía recordar como Harry le chupó, el calor volcánico de la boca del otro hombre complaciéndole mientras las manos de Harry se burlaban de su ano. Así de bueno, tan real y tan cierto, el placer ni siquiera podía ser descrito con palabras.

La excitación le inundó, y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que su necesidad que estaba corriendo ahora a través de él no era un sueño. Abrió los ojos, y cuando volvió en sí, lo primero que vio fue la cabeza de su amante subiendo y bajando en su polla. Al igual que en su supuesto sueño, Harry extendió las piernas de Lou, un dedo resbaladizo burlándose en su entrada.

Lou podría haber sido sorprendido por iniciativa de Harry, pero no tenía ninguna intención de rechazarla. Empezó a empujar dentro y fuera de boca caliente de Harry, jadeando por la forma que éste gruñó. El sonido que su amante-su compañero, hizo, envió vibraciones de éxtasis a través de Lou. Y cuando Harry inserta un dígito en su ano, la conciencia coherente de Lou desapareció como el humo.

Él lejanamente se oyó rogar y suplicar, pedir a Harry que le jodiera. Él estaba cerca, tan cerca. Él necesitaba tener Harry dentro de él cuando llegara.

Harry agregó dos dedos más en su agujero, estirándole, mientras que al mismo tiempo mantenía la succión en su polla. Pero el cuerpo de Lou ya estaba bien jodido desde el día anterior, y aunque el dolor casi había desaparecido, su agujero tomó en los dígitos invasores con facilidad.

Harry quitó su boca de la polla de Lou y levantó sus piernas en sus hombros. Su polla dio un codazo en la entrada de Lou, su calor y su olor rodeándole como en un capullo protector. Pero cuando Harry estaba a punto de empujar dentro, oyeron un ruido exterior.

Tanto Harry como Lou se tensaron. Harry abrió la boca, con la intención de decir algo que Lou no podía comprender. No tuvo la oportunidad. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, y un hombre alto y musculoso irrumpió en la habitación.

La vista del extraño disolvió inmediatamente la excitación de Lou.

Corrió para encontrar una sábana, y en su prisa por cubrirse, pateó Harry en la cara. El lobo fue abajo, en el suelo, con un ruido sordo.

Lou se debatía entre la vergüenza extrema y la preocupación.

Reprimiendo el impulso de simplemente esconderse bajo las sábanas, se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama para ver si su compañero se encontraba bien.

Afortunadamente, él parecía estar preocupado por nada. Harry se puso de pie y fulminó al recién llegado.

— ¿Qué carajo, Lowell?

Todavía estaba tan desnudo como el día en que nació, pero a él no parecía importarle. El desconocido, al parecer llamado Lowell, río disimuladamente.

—Sólo quería comprobar si era cierto que finalmente habías mojado, y con una mariposa.

Una vena tembló en la frente de Harry.

— ¡Vete jodidamente fuera de mi casa! —Soltó un gruñido animal y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante amenazadoramente.

Lowell se limitó a sonreír de nuevo.

—No es sólo tu casa, ¿recuerdas?

La situación podría haber desembocado en la violencia, pero Raven entró en la habitación.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! —Él echaba humo, mirando a Lowell. —¿Qué dije justo antes?

Lowell sonrió perezosamente.

—Aw, bebé, no seas así. Estaba teniendo un poco de diversión.

— ¡Fuera! —Raven señaló la puerta. ¡Fuera ahora mismo!

Parecía enojado, y por primera vez, un toque de preocupación apareció en la mirada de Lowell.

—Está bien, cariño. Lo tengo. —Pero antes de hacer eso, él miró de reojo a Lou. —Aunque tengo que decir que me gustó mucho el espectáculo. Parece que has tenido mejor suerte que yo, Harry.

El comentario insensible sobresaltó a Lou más de lo que lo avergonzaba. Obviamente, Raven y Lowell eran amantes, y el comentario insultante fue dirigido a Raven. El amigo de Harry gritó, un sonido inhumano diferente a todo lo que Lou había oído nunca.

Lowell se volvió hacia Raven con obvia sorpresa, y en ese momento, Raven lo atacó. Sus uñas se convirtieron en garras, y barrieron en el rostro y el pecho de Lowell.

Harry detuvo la pelea antes de que pudiera seguir creciendo, pero Raven no había terminado.

—He tenido suficiente de tu coqueteo y observaciones degradantes, —le gritó a Lowell. —Lárgate de mi casa y no vuelvas.

Lowell no respondió. Parecía estar sorprendido por este resultado, como si nunca hubiera esperado que Raven se pusiera de pie por sí mismo. Lou medio esperaba que luchara, o al menos que diga algo. En cambio, Lowell volvió la espalda y se marchó sin más comentarios.

Al oír que la puerta de entrada se abría y cerraba, Lou dio un suspiro de alivio. A través de su vínculo, Harry le envió ondas de calma, al intentar ayudar a su amigo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Harry le preguntó a Raven.

Raven sonrió con fuerza.

—Estoy bien. Lo siento por traer mi drama aquí. Eché a perder su mañana.

Lou no podía permitir que el otro hombre se culpara a sí mismo por la estupidez de alguien más. Puede que no estuviera completamente cómodo alrededor de Raven, pero el tipo era amigo de Harry. Si quería una vida junto a Harry, el mejor lugar para empezar era acercarse a los seres queridos de Harry. Además, se sentía un poco mal por Raven. Raven se merecía algo mejor que un idiota como Lowell.

Envolviéndose en la sábana, Lou salió de la cama y fue al lado de Raven. Un poco incómodo, él apretó el brazo de Raven.

—No es tu culpa. Además, ya es muy tarde.

—Puedes hacernos el desayuno para compensarnos, —Harry ofreció con una sonrisa.

El comentario burlón trajo una sonrisa a los labios de Raven.

—Sera un placer. Pero no esperes que lo entregue en la cama.

Con una sonrisa, Raven salió de la habitación, pareciendo un poco más tranquilo. Tan pronto como el otro hombre estaba fuera del alcance del oído, Harry suspiró.

—Siempre supe que ese hombre era una mala noticia. Ojalá Raven me hubiera escuchado antes.

—Él va a encontrar a alguien más, —Lou respondió. —Es un buen tipo, y se lo merece.

Harry se volvió hacia él y sonrió.

—Gracias, por cierto. Yo realmente pensaba que te asuste cuando gritó.

Lou se encogió de hombros. Había sido extraño, pero Raven siempre había sido amable con él, así que él no tenía ninguna razón para tenerle miedo.

—No fue nada.

Harry no respondió, por lo menos no en voz alta. Sin embargo, Lou podría decir que su amante pensó que su pequeña benevolencia con Raven significaba mucho más. Harry le dio un beso casto en los labios y luego tiró de la sábana.

—Vamos. Tenemos que limpiarnos y vestirnos. Rav siempre ha sido rápido con el desayuno.

De hecho, unos minutos más tarde, los olores tentadores llegaron a ellos desde fuera de la sala. Lou y Harry se apresuraron a prepararse para el día. Si de vez en cuando se rozaban entre sí mientras lo hacían y demorado alrededor del otro, ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Se las arreglaron para estar lavados y vestidos sin ningún retraso considerable y dejaron la habitación de Harry. Entraron en la cocina justo cuando Raven estaba poniendo la mesa.

—El desayuno está servido, señores, —dijo.

Había tortillas, tostadas, zumo de naranja, y panqueques, en general un desayuno sencillo, pero de aspecto delicioso. Los tres hombres se sentaron en la mesa y se atrincheraron. Lou comió sus huevos rápidamente, esperando con impaciencia lo dulce. Al llegar a los panqueques, apiló varios en su plato, rociándolos con jarabe.

—Espero que os guste, —dijo Raven. —Me di cuenta de que, ya que eres una mariposa, que apreciarías algo dulce.

Lou se detuvo a mitad de camino con el tenedor a la boca. No se le había ocurrido que los panqueques podrían haber sido para su beneficio. 

Las lágrimas picaban en la esquina de sus ojos, y las obligó volver. Cuando él había vivido con sus padres, los dulces habían sido prohibidos, ya que su padre creía que animaba el crecimiento de sus alas. Lou no sabía si el otro hombre tenía razón en eso, pero sí sabía que estos panqueques significaban mucho más que un simple desayuno dulce. Había hecho un nuevo amigo.

—Gracias, —respondió con una sonrisa. Su incomodidad estaba empezando a desaparecer, y con Harry allí, se encontró con que en realidad había empezado a relajarse. —Lo aprecio.

—No hay problema. —Raven le devolvió la sonrisa. —Yo estaba pensando. Si quieres, podríamos comenzar a entrenar con sus alas hoy.

—Me gustaría, —Lou respondió, —si no es un problema para ti.

—Sólo si te sientes a preparado, bebé, —Harry advirtió.

Lou arqueó una ceja.

—Doc dijo que estoy bien, ¿verdad?

—Ella lo hizo, pero no estaría de más consultar con ella primero, —respondió Harry.

Lou sentía su interior caliente por la preocupación de su compañero, pero todavía quería tranquilizar a Harry.

—Me siento muy bien. De hecho, nunca me he sentido mejor. —Por primera vez, se le ocurrió que la noche anterior, no había tenido ningún problema con sus alas en absoluto. De hecho, no podía recordar que su presencia le molestara mientras hacía el amor con Harry la noche anterior.

—Rav, ¿cómo escondes tus alas dentro de tu cuerpo? —preguntó.

—Bueno, se necesita un poco de entrenamiento, pero con el tiempo, va a venir ti de manera natural, —Raven respondió. —Tienes que aceptar tus alas como una parte de ti, y entonces podrás controlarlas y su naturaleza lo que quieras.

La explicación sonaba un poco extraña, y Lou no recordaba las cosas de esa manera.

—Creo que lo hice un par de veces, cuando no estaba realmente pensando en ello.

Harry pareció comprenderlo.

—Eso es correcto. Ayer por la noche, cuando nosot... Uh... —El recuerdo de su sesión de hacer el amor pasó por la mente de Lou, esta vez proveniente de Harry.

—No has tenido ningún problema con tus alas, -Harry terminó por él.

—Eso es muy prometedor. —Raven no pudo haberse perdido el sentido de lo que Harry dijo, pero él ni siquiera parpadeó. Lou no podía decir que estaba sorprendido, dada la situación en la que Raven y ese bastardo de Lowell los había visto.

—Si es por eso, podemos pasar por la clínica hoy y ver lo que dice Doc.

Lou asintió. Tal como eran las cosas ahora, no sería capaz de salir de su casa sin temer a ser descubierto. Sus alas eran de un color azul claro brillante, y en el mejor de los casos, ahora, su control sobre ellas era irregular. Ahora que estaba libre del cautiverio impuesto por sus padres, no aceptaría ser condicionado por su propia naturaleza.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Harry recuperó la gran chaqueta de Lou y la puso sobre sus hombros, disimulando sus alas lo mejor que pudo. Raven se adelantó para traer el coche más cerca. Después de cerrar la vivienda, Harry llevó a Lou al coche lo más rápido posible. Bajaron las escaleras lentamente, primero asegurándose de que no había nadie alrededor. Todas las precauciones de demostraron a Lou exactamente cuánto necesitaba controlar sus alas.

Afuera era aún más difícil, pero por suerte, Raven había estacionado el vehículo en la entrada trasera del edificio. Incluso si hubiera personas sin hogar de vez en cuando alrededor, nadie les prestó mucha atención. La chaqueta logró ocultar sus alas los cinco segundos que se tardaron en ir desde la salida del edificio y al gran coche. Detrás de los vidrios polarizados, Lou inmediatamente se sintió más seguro.

Harry se deslizó en el asiento trasero junto a Lou, y Raven puso en marcha el coche. Justo cuando se marcharon, el teléfono de Harry sonó. Harry lo recuperó y frunció el ceño.

—Eso es raro. Es Doc.

Harry tomó la llamada y Lou podía sentir el temor que estaba tratando de ocultar.

—Oh, hola, Doc. ¿Qué ocurre?

La audición sensible de Lou, que se había vuelto aún más sensible últimamente, le permitió escuchar la respuesta de Doc.

—Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo esta Lou?

—Bien, —respondió Harry. —Él está aquí conmigo.

—Oh, está bien. ¿Puedes venir a la clínica? A Charity y a mí nos gustaría hablar contigo.

—Estamos de camino hacía allí ahora. ¿Algo no está bien, Doc?

—Hablaremos cuando llegues aquí. Adiós, Harry.

Y con eso, puso fin a la conversación. A Lou me pareció extraño.

Por lo que Harry le había dicho, ella no parecía el tipo de persona que ordenara al azar a la gente. Algo debía estar mal.

¿Pero qué?

Ninguno de ellos habló durante el viaje. Lou se encontró agarrando la mano de Harry, distraído mirando los edificios exteriores. Lou estaba medio asustado, medio temeroso cuando al fin llegaron a su destino. Se dijo que era probablemente nada. Había estado muy enfermo ayer, por lo que incluso si Doc le había dado un certificado de buena salud, podría querer verlo de nuevo.

No aparcaron en frente, sino más bien al lado de la clínica, lejos de la vista de los niños normales. A lo lejos, Lou se preguntó cómo Doc incluso se las arregló para administrar ambos lados del orfanato.

Parecía extraño, como dos mundos que se unían bajo el mismo techo, pero sin realmente tocarse. Aunque a decir verdad, Lou de alguna manera dudaba que los niños normales no habían descubierto que había algo extraño en Harry y los demás. Recordó sus años jóvenes, antes de su pubertad, cuando todavía había sido considerado en gran medida normal. A pesar de su naturaleza frágil, había sido curiosa e inquisitivo. Pensó que la mayoría de los niños tenían que ser así. Debía ser toda una hazaña tratar de mantener la existencia del síndrome en secreto.

Lou esperaba ver a Doc, ya que ella había sido la que los llamo. Al salir del vehículo, sin embargo, se encontraron con otra persona, una mujer mayor que Doc. Su pelo gris claro estaba atado en un moño tradicional, y llevaba una falda larga y una blusa con una bata de laboratorio sobre ellos. Había ligeras arrugas en la comisura de los ojos y su boca.

—Hola, señores, —dijo. —Te estaba buscando. —Miró a Lou y sonrió, pero Lou no pudo leerla. —No nos hemos presentado. Soy la doctora Charity Goldwin.

¿Esta era la hermana de Doc? Lou apenas pudo disimular su sorpresa. Por las palabras de Harry, había pensado que Charity debía tener tal vez de unos veinte años o algo así. Ella no los tenía. De hecho, se veía tal vez un poco mayor que la madre de Lou. Así que Doc debía tener unos cincuenta años. No es de extrañar que Harry le hubiera comparado con una hermana mayor, o incluso una madre.

—Hola, doctora, —dijo cuándo se recuperó. —Es un placer conocerte.

—Estoy contenta de ver que estas mejor. —Se volvió hacia Harry. —Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—No tengo secretos con Lou.

—Insisto. —La sonrisa de la Charity Goldwin creció con fuerza. —Es muy importante.

Harry todavía parecía reacio, pero Lou no encontró ninguna razón para que el lobo se negaría. Averiguaría sobre el tema de conversación de todos modos. Lou y Harry estaban en la cabeza del otro, pero tampoco podían ocultar mucho el uno del otro. Sin embargo, él no se sentía cómodo compartiendo el conocimiento de su vínculo especial con un extraño.

—Voy a ver lo que quiere y estaré de vuelta, —Harry envió a través de su vínculo.

Lou no pudo evitar sentirse un poco emocionado por comunicarse con Harry de esa manera.

—Está bien. Yo te esperaré en el coche, —respondió.

Él comenzó a cambiar de opinión cuando Harry se levantó y se fue con Charity. Lou sintió una punzada de aprensión. En las últimas veinticuatro horas más o menos, Harry nunca había salido de su lado, pero había más que eso. Lou no pudo evitar recordar la mirada que Charity le había dado. Se preguntó qué era lo que la mujer tenía que decirle a Harry que no podía decirlo en frente de él.

—No te preocupes, —Raven le dijo cuando regreso al coche. —Probablemente no es nada.

Lou asintió, pero por alguna razón, no podía creerlo. De repente, sintió mucho frío.

(...)

Harry no estaba muy contento con dejar el lado de su amante. De hecho, habría preferido permanecer en la compañía de Lou tanto como sea posible. Sabía que Lou entendió, pero al mismo tiempo, el joven era todavía tan nuevo en esto. Necesitaba a Harry. Al menos tenía la compañía de Raven.

No fueron muy lejos antes de parar y exigir una explicación. Se preocupaba por Charity, mucho, pero su prioridad era Lou. Lo que más preocupaba a Harry era el conocimiento de que Charity se dio cuenta de su afecto por Lou. Siempre había sido muy perceptiva y no los habría interrumpido si la situación no fuera grave.

—¿Qué pasa, doctora Goldwin? —preguntó, preocupado. —¿Algo está mal?

A diferencia de Doc y Ford, ella siempre había sido más formal con todas las personas en el orfanato. Los únicos que la llamaban por su nombre de pila eran sus hermanos mayores. Harry no estaba molesto por ello. El difunto señor y la señora Goldwin habían sido personas muy formales, y Charity lo había heredado de ellos.

Cuando ella no respondió de inmediato, Harry estuvo aún más preocupado.

—¿Doctora Goldwin? ¿Cuál es el problema? —Ella suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

—No sé cómo decirle esto, Sr. Malloy. Me di cuenta de que está muy apegado a nuestro recién llegado.

Las campanas de alarma comenzaron a sonar en la cabeza de Harry.

—¿¿Hay algo malo con Lou?

—Hemos realizado algunas pruebas en una muestra de sangre de él, —respondió ella. —Los resultados fueron... inesperados.

Lo primero que cruzó la mente de Harry fue sorpresa. ¿Por qué en el mundo Doc y Charity estarían haciendo un análisis de sangre cuando Lou había estado sufriendo una hemorragia severa? Sin duda, eso no podía ser seguro.

Además, ni siquiera le habían consultado al respecto. Por supuesto, en ese momento, Doc podría haber sabido sobre los sentimientos de Harry por Lou. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ni Doc ni Charity eran idiotas, y Harry habían hecho ningún secreto de su preocupación por el joven.

— ¿Por qué le extrajo la sangre en primer lugar? ¿No era arriesgado en esas condiciones?

Charity frunció el ceño.

—Yo sé cómo hacer mi trabajo, Sr. Malloy. La muestra que tomamos era muy pequeña, y ya estaba sangrando mucho. Las pruebas eran necesarias para comprobar su tipo de sangre para una posible transfusión. ¿Quieres escuchar lo que hemos descubierto o no?

Harry hizo una nota mental para investigar más a fondo, más adelante. Por el momento, parecía que Charity sí tenía algo importante que decir.

—Claro.

—Bueno, he estado estudiando las células sanguíneas de Lou y el ADN y lo he comparado con los de otras personas con el síndrome. Lo más parecido a su caso es Winnifred y Rutherford. Pero... Eso sí, estos resultados son todavía no concluyentes y preliminares, por lo que ni siquiera podrían ser correctos.

La ansiedad de Harry creció más y más.

—Sólo dime, —dijo.

—Parece que el cuerpo de Lou está evolucionando más rápido que el de otras personas con el síndrome. Es la razón por la cual él no necesitó ninguna transfusión de sangre. La acometida de nutrientes necesarios para el surgimiento de las alas le permitió sanar y vivir a través de sus lesiones. Pero al mismo tiempo, este ritmo significa que su cuerpo está quemándose. Lou está envejeciendo más rápido que otras personas con el síndrome. De hecho, él está envejeciendo más rápido que los humanos normales, también. Si no me equivoco, Lou no tienen mucho más tiempo para vivir.

Por unos momentos, las palabras en realidad no fueron procesadas.

La frase hizo eco en su mente una y otra vez. Lou no tiene mucho tiempo de vida. Lou no tiene mucho tiempo de vida. No podía ser. Harry se negó a aceptarlo.

Sus impulsos estallaron fuera de él, y él la agarró del brazo, sacudiendo.

— ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Me estás mintiendo!

Charity luchaba por salir de su agarre, sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Déjame ir, —dijo, una pizca de miedo en su voz. —Por favor déjame ir.

Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la soltó de inmediato. No se atrevía a pedir disculpas, sin embargo. Estaba demasiado perdido en sus emociones.

—Esto no puede estar en lo cierto. Doc, yo y los otros... Todos envejecemos lentamente. ¿Por qué sería diferente para él?

Al principio, Charity lo miró con cautela y luego, cuando ella debió de haberse dado cuenta de que no iba a atacarla de nuevo, empezó a hablar de nuevo.

—Es el síndrome, -dijo. Es diferente para todos, en función de su cepa en particular. Mientras usted y Winnifred tienen la buena parte de ella, Lou no tuvo tanta suerte. Como ustedes saben, las mariposas tienen ciclos de vida muy cortos y son, en general, bastante frágiles. De la misma manera que tú has ganado fuerza, él sería más débil.

—No. —Harry se negó a creerlo. —No puede ser.

—Harry, usted sabe que sus habilidades de cambia forma en realidad no prolongan su vida. Se limitan a darle resistencia a las enfermedades y lesiones. Permite que su cuerpo se mantenga en óptimas condiciones a causa del tipo de cambia formas que eres. En esencia, las propiedades regenerativas humanas normales que poseen durante su juventud son más fuertes y duran más tiempo en su caso. Sin embargo, los cambia formas con menos fuerza es poco probable que tenga la misma capacidad o en la misma medida. Raven, por ejemplo, probablemente viva menos años que tú. Todo depende.— Hizo una pausa, y Harry sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación sería terrible. —Sin embargo, hasta donde yo puedo decir, el cuerpo de Lou ha sufrido una gran cantidad de abusos, —dijo Charity. —El crecimiento continuo de las alas es muy exigente. Mientras que la curación le ayuda por un período corto, también pone una tensión en su cuerpo como conjunto. Es por esto que es muy probable que sufra una muerte prematura. El primer invierno más duro en realidad podría matarlo. —Ella le dirigió una mirada que parecía de disculpa en vez de compasión. —Lo siento. Como he dicho, es la prueba preliminar. Los resultados podrían no ser correctos.

Harry se sentía aturdido.

—Pero usted no piensa que sea así.

Ella no contestó, y su silencio fue suficiente respuesta.

Harry luchó por encontrar algo que decir, alguna forma de interrogarla. Él simplemente no podía creer que la vida sería tan cruel y le robaría a Lou tan rápidamente.

A través de los ojos confusos, vio como Doc se acercó, sus tacones altos tintineando contra el asfalto mientras corría hacia él.

— ¿Le dijiste? —Doc le preguntó a su hermana.

Charity asintió, y Doc respiró hondo, viéndose enojada.

—Correcto. —Volviéndose hacia Harry, dijo: —Mira, Harry, no voy a mentirte. Existe la posibilidad de que nuestro primer descubrimiento no sea correcto. Sin embargo, Lou había sufrido un trauma severo entonces, y el análisis podría ser contaminado a causa de ello. Con su permiso, y el de Lou, me gustaría tomar nuevas muestras.

Harry se habría reído si pudiera hacer que sus cuerdas vocales funcionaran. ¿Ahora necesitaban permiso? No lo habían pedido antes. Pero si estaban en lo cierto, podrían ser la única oportunidad que tenía Lou.

—Queríamos decirte primero, para que tú pudieras hablar con él, —Doc agregó. —Tú puedes encontrar mejores palabras que nosotros.

Tras una breve pausa, por fin consiguió hablar.

—Voy a hablar con él. Vamos a estar ahí.

Ambas hermanas asintieron y comenzaron a alejarse. Harry las vio irse y luego se obligó a sí mismo hacer frente a su compañero.

Su vínculo se desbordó con la confusión y el temor, y Harry sabía que Lou debió haber capturado al menos parte de lo que los dos médicos habían dicho. Se dirigió a su coche, con el corazón pesado. La puerta estaba abierta, y Lou estaba sentado en el interior, ocultando sus alas de quien pudiera verlos, mientras que Raven había tomado posición en frente del vehículo.

Raven parecía preocupado.

—Harry, ¿qué te pasa?

—Te lo diré más tarde, —respondió Harry. —¿Puedo tener unas palabras en privado con Lou?

Raven asintió y se dirigió a la clínica. Harry se sentó en el coche junto a Lou.

Al principio, ninguno de los dos habló. Harry no pudo encontrar palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Por último, Lou rompió el incómodo silencio.

—Lo siento, —dijo en un susurro.

—¿Por qué lo sientes, baby Lou? —Preguntó Harry.

—Por estar enfermo. —La voz de Lou era suave.

Harry pasó un brazo por el hombro de su compañero, tirando de él cerca.

—No sabemos a ciencia cierta si eso es verdad o no.

Por unos momentos, Lou no respondió. Cuando volvió a hablar, sus palabras sorprendieron a Harry.

— ¿Sabes? siempre odié el final de Braveheart, —dijo el joven.—Pensé que después de todo eso, que merecía ser feliz. —Los ojos Lou brillantes se volvieron hacía Harry. —Quiero que me prometas algo, Harry. Si me pasa algo, si los médicos tienen razón y me muero, quiero que encuentres a alguien nuevo, alguien que pueda hacerte feliz.

Harry quedó asombrado con su compañero.

—No quiero a otra persona. Yo sólo te quiero a ti.

Los ojos de Lou centellaron con una decisión que casi sorprendió a Harry.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Pero, Harry, la muerte es siempre más dura para los que se quedan atrás. No quiero que sufras.

—No voy a tener que hacerlo, —dijo Harry ferozmente. —Vas a estar bien. Ya verás.

—Está bien, —respondió Lou a pesar de que era, obviamente, sólo para apaciguar a Harry. —Vamos a entrar y dar a los médicos las muestras.

Sin decir una palabra, Harry y Lou salieron del coche. Lou parecía extrañamente tranquilo y mantuvo la chaqueta sobre los hombros sin ningún problema real. Sus alas se habían calmado, algo que preocupaba a Harry. En verdad, no había necesidad real para esconderse. La entrada lateral se mantuvo sólo para urgencias S.E.X., y a los niños normales no se les permitió llegar a esta zona.

Cogidos de la mano, se dirigió hacia la sala de examen de Doc.

Encontraron allí a Charity con Raven y su hermano Ford esperando fuera. A diferencia de Doc y Charity, Ford no había dedicado su vida a la investigación médica, sino a la seguridad. Él era todo acerca de cómo proteger su secreto, la organización del orfanato, y asegurarse de que todos los que vivieran aquí estaban a salvo. Mantuvo un registro de las personas que iban y venían, sabiendo, como Harry lo hacía, que alguno de los niños vería sus precauciones antes o después. Últimamente, había tomado un nuevo proyecto para construir un orfanato separado para los niños con S.E.X. y Harry se preguntó por qué estaba fuera del área de examen de sus hermanas en lugar de hacer frente a los muchos problemas en su agenda.

Era un pensamiento fugaz, que desapareció cuando él y Lou entraron en la habitación. Doc y Charity ya habían preparado el equipo necesario, y ver todas las agujas y viales hicieron a Harry sentirse mareado.

—Esto es seguro, ¿no? —preguntó.

Doc le dirigió una mirada que contenía demasiada compasión para el gusto de Harry.

—Por supuesto, —respondió ella. Hizo un gesto a Lou hacia la silla. —Es muy fácil, y no va a doler ni un poco.

Lou en silencio obedeció. Rodó la manga y esperó mientras Doc hacia su trabajo. De forma rápida y profesionalmente, Doc recogió una muestra de sangre de Lou.

—Eso es todo, —dijo. —Usted puede seguir adelante y hacer lo que quieras ahora, aunque yo preferiría que se quedara en el terreno de la clínica.

—En realidad, estábamos viniendo aquí con la intención de obtener algún tipo de formación para mis alas, —Lou respondió. —¿Puedo hacer eso?

—Siempre y cuando no te esfuerces demasiado, —respondió Charity. —Es muy importante descansar mucho en este período.

Por lo que ella le había dicho fuera, Harry había entendido que ninguna cantidad de descanso podría salvar la vida de Lou, pero tal vez fue demasiado apresurada en su pesimismo. Doc tenía un punto.

Era demasiado pronto para hacer suposiciones.

Pero Lou parecía haberse resignado a morir. La sonrisa que había llevado al principio del día, durante el desayuno, había desaparecido. Era como si se hubiera retirado de nuevo en su caparazón.

Harry había visto lo difícil que había sido la vida para Lou. El día anterior, en el cine, había tartamudeó y tembló, obviamente, poco acostumbrado a las multitudes. Él había sido tímido y salió corriendo, incluso cuando Harry le tocó.

Pero con su vínculo en su sitio, Lou parecía abrirse a él más y más. Con cada segundo que pasaron juntos, la mirada cautelosa en los ojos de Lou estaba empezando a desaparecer. Al menos, hasta ahora.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Lou estaba tomando las palabras del médico como firme, y su optimismo y entusiasmo se habían disipado como si nunca hubieran estado.

—Muy bien, —dijo Lou. —No tiene sentido ahora de todos modos.

Las dos mujeres no dijeron nada. Harry se enfureció tanto en su nombre como el de Lou. Doc y Charity nunca debieron haber asustado a Lou de esa manera, por lo menos hasta que supieran algo con certeza.

No había nada que hacer ahora. No tenían más remedio que esperar. Con un agradecimiento a los dos médicos, Harry llevó fuera a Lou. Raven les dio una mirada de preocupación, por lo que Harry se apresuró a parar cualquier pregunta.

—Estamos a la espera de los resultados.

—Podría tomar un tiempo, —Ford les advirtió.

Ford tenía razón. Si el análisis pretendía eliminar toda duda, podría tomar un tiempo, cierto. Tenía que hacer algo para distraer a Lou.

Se le ocurrió que Lou había ido al cine el día anterior, y para que él tome esa oportunidad, debe significar que Lou verdaderamente apreciaba las películas.

— ¿Qué tal si vemos una película? —sugirió a través de su vínculo.

No podían exactamente ir al cine, pero había una sala de recreación en la clínica, y sabía que estaba muy bien equipada con las últimas películas en DVD.

—Me gusta la idea, —Lou respondió. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Fue sin duda mejor que una expresión en blanco.

Un poco más tranquilo, Harry le dijo a Raven y Ford lo que planeaban y les pidió que les avisen en caso de que algo ocurría. Tranquilizado por los dos hombres, Harry tomó la mano de su compañero y lo llevó a la sala de recreación. Afortunadamente, estaba vacía.

Lou se dejó caer en el sofá, mientras Harry fue a seleccionar una película.

— ¿Qué quieres ver? ¿Braveheart? —Lou negó con la cabeza.

—Algo con un final feliz.

Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo. Encontró un DVD más antiguo de Ladyhawke, una de las favoritas de Doc, y de hecho, la suya. Por supuesto, él nunca lo admitiría, ya que él nunca escucharía el final de la misma de Lowell y otros hombres como él. Sin embargo, era muy adecuado. Harry siempre se había identificó con el personaje principal y ahora más que nunca.

Inserta el DVD y se sentó junto a Lou. Lou sonrió por su selección.

—Amo esta película.

— ¿La has visto antes?

Lou asintió.

—Hace años, antes de que aparecieran mis alas. Siempre me gustó el lobo.

Harry se río.

—Debió de haberte gustado por alguna razón.

Se establecieron a ver la película y pronto fueron cautivados por dos historia de dos amantes desventurados, tan diferentes como la noche y el día y separados por luz de luna y la luz del día.

Era bastante irónico, pensó Harry.

Él y Lou eran tan parecido a los personajes principales de la película. Muy bien, así que Lou era una mariposa, no un halcón como la protagonista femenina, y por supuesto, él era un hombre. Pero aparte de eso, la situación era sorprendentemente similar.

Harry y Lou, ambos, vivían plagados de una maldición establecida por la luna y el sol, y si bien había sido arrojada por la naturaleza, no el hombre, y todavía estaba allí, y que podría muy bien matar a Lou.

Aun así, la película mejoró su disposición un poco. Cuando terminó, Lou de repente preguntó:

— ¿Crees que vamos a tener un final feliz como Capitán Navarra y Señora Isabeau?

Si había un Dios velando por ellos, la respuesta sería sin duda que sí. Pero Harry no sabía nada. En verdad, no podía estar seguro de lo que iba a suceder. Más temprano esa mañana, había estado seguro de que podría proteger a Lou de quien podría haber tratado de hacerle daño, y que parecía no ser el caso.

Sin embargo, estaba convencido de una cosa. Eran almas gemelas, y ni siquiera la muerte podría cambiar eso. No sabía lo que haría si Lou moría, pero una parte de él, sin duda, iría con la mariposa.

—Mi Corazón Valiente, —susurró Lou. —Realmente no debes pensar en cosas tan tristes.

Lou subió a su regazo, y sus labios se reunió en un tímido, suave beso. La pasión fue domesticada por su dolor, pero el amor no podía ser disfrazado. Fue un beso en boca a boca, pero se sentía tan real que Harry no podía comprender perderlo.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, él atrajo a su compañero a su pecho, esperando contra toda esperanza que sería suficiente para mantener a Lou a su lado, evitar que se desvanezca. Estaba tan concentrado en su amante que estuvo a punto de perder la aparición de una nueva presencia.

Raven llamó a la puerta, y Harry le indicó que entrara.

—Doc tiene noticias para vosotros. Harry, creo que es una buena noticia.

Inmediatamente, Lou se puso de pie. Esas simples palabras parecían revitalizarlo. Harry esperaba que no fuera una promesa equivocada de parte de Raven.

Corrieron de vuelta a la oficina, pero como se vio después, Doc se reunió con ellos a mitad de camino. Se veía esperanzada y emocionada.

—Es increíble, —dijo ella sin aliento. Estos resultados muestran un cambio tan increíble.

—Así que ¿Lou no va a morir? —Preguntó Harry.

—No, en absoluto. De hecho, parece que en muy poco tiempo, su cuerpo se haya recuperado por completo. No hay señal alguna de la degradación celular que notamos en la primera muestra.

—Tal vez fue sólo la lesión que causó lo que viste, -- Raven sugirió.

—Es muy poco probable. La hemorragia no afectaría el ADN real o los compuestos de la corriente sanguínea, no como eso. —Se lamió los labios. —Lou, ¿has hecho algo en particular, desde ayer, algo para justificar su cambio?

Lou apenas parpadeó.

—Nada me viene a la mente.

Harry recordó su anterior observación acerca de las cicatrices en la espalda de Lou.

—Las cicatrices. Sus cicatrices se han ido. Me di cuenta ayer.

Lou le miró boquiabierto.

— ¿En serio? Pero nunca desaparecieron así antes.

—Así que debe haber algo, algo que puede modificar o afectar el síndrome.

Harry nunca había oído la voz de Doc tan emocionada. Ella agarró las manos de Lou y lo miró a los ojos.

—Por favor, Lou, piensa. Esto podría ser un descubrimiento muy importante. Todo ayudaría. Harry, estabas con él, ¿no? ¿Se te ocurre algo?

En realidad, Harry si pensó en algo. Su vínculo. Le parecía que las cicatrices de Lou habían desaparecido después de que Harry le hubiera mordido. Lou también había comenzado a mostrar un mayor control en sus alas. Y pensando, Harry podía reconocer algunos cambios en sí mismo.

En la extensión de un día, había atacado a dos personas, y podría haber hecho lo mismo con una tercera si Raven no hubiera estado allí en primer lugar. No se había sentido así desde que era un adolescente con sus impulsos fuera de control. Se sentía más fuerte, de alguna manera más en contacto con su segunda naturaleza.

— ¿Debemos decirle sobre la cosa de hablar mente? —Preguntó Lou a través de su conexión.

—Y los sueños. —Harry era reacio a compartir algo tan privado con otra persona, pero podría ser importante para la investigación.

Harry sabía lo difícil que era para Doc encontrar el tratamiento cuando una de las personas con el síndrome resultaba herida. Harry había visto mucho al crecer. Había otros lobos alrededor, aunque a menudo eran idiotas como Lowell. Incluso si sus grupos sanguíneos no siempre coincidían, cada uno tenía a alguien que pudiera ayudar en caso de ser necesaria una transfusión.

Sin embargo, más allá de eso, carecían de tratamiento para cualquier cosa que no sean lesiones básicas. Afortunadamente, todos ellos tenían sistemas inmunes increíbles, pero sus cuerpos podían reaccionar extrañamente a la medicina que curaba a un ser humano normal, o incluso un animal. Era un misterio que Doc había estado luchando por descifrar desde hace un tiempo.

Harry no sabía si el vínculo que compartía con Lou sería relevante, pero en su corazón, sintió que sería apropiado si hubiera sido responsable del cambio. Él había lo había sentido el día anterior, sabía que la unión era irrompible y le ayudaría a proteger Lou.

Tomando una decisión, él asintió con la cabeza a sus amigos y dijo:

—Está bien. Tenemos que tener una charla.


	9. Capítulo 6

— ¿Así que lo que estás diciendo es que todo este tiempo, has estado teniendo sueños sobre Lou?

Ellos estaban en la oficina de Doc, y Harry acababa de explicar brevemente el alcance de su conexión con Lou. Él asintió ante las palabras de Doc.

—Y yo sobre él. Sí.

Doc continuó hablando como si ella ni siquiera le había oído.

—Y pueden hablar telepáticamente. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué hiciste?

La invasión de su privacidad irritaba a Harry, pero no tenía más remedio que contestar.

—Le mordí ayer. Fue entonces cuando sucedió.

—Así que... Podría no ser Lou. Podrías ser tú. —Harry la miró boquiabierto.

— ¿Yo? Pero no hay nada acerca de mi situación médica que no sepas.

—El síndrome hace que nuestro ADN sea inestable, ya lo sabes. Podría haber cambiado.

Harry se sentía dudoso. Antes de que Lou apareciera en su vida, no se había registrado ningún cambio en su rutina, la vida, o el comportamiento, sólo los sueños que habían sido más intensos. Sin embargo, él cumplió con la solicitud de ofrecer una muestra de sangre.

Después de hacerlo, se levantó y tomó la mano de su compañero de nuevo, con la intención de salir de la oficina. Doc le detuvo.

—Oh, no puedes irte, —dijo ella casi distraídamente mientras preparaba la sangre para el análisis. —Te necesitamos aquí para controlar tu cuerpo. Lou puede ir, sin embargo.

Harry respiró hondo, luchando por la calma. De repente, pasó de ser su amigo, a convertirse en su conejillo de indias.

—Te diré algo, Doc. Lou y yo nos vamos a casa. A mi casa. Una vez que usted realmente tenga resultados relevantes puede hacérnoslo saber para venir a hacer más estudios.

Las fosas nasales de Doc se encendieron.

—Esos resultados eran ciertos en el momento. Es por eso que tenemos que encontrar la razón detrás del cambio.

—Y yo estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para cooperar, —Harry disparó de nuevo. —Pero yo no soy su mascota, Doc. No puedes decirme que me siente y espere y que yo obedezca. Y sobre todo, no puede tratar a Lou de esa manera.

Los ojos de Doc se abrieron, y ella finalmente pareció darse cuenta de su error.

—Lo siento, Harry, —dijo ella. —Yo no creo que...

Charity, que había estado callada hasta entonces, se llevó una mano al hombro de su hermana.

— ¿Qué tal si simplemente dejamos que se vayan por ahora? Gracias por toda su ayuda, Sr. Malloy, señor Clements. Nosotros te avisaremos de nuestras conclusiones.

Harry no podía decir que se sentía completamente apaciguado.

De hecho, su lobo todavía parecía muy inquieto, como si estuviera dando vueltas en la cabeza de Harry. El desprecio que sus propios amigos mostraron hacia Lou le enfureció. Si no hubiera conocido Doc desde siempre, él podría haber hecho algo realmente estúpido.

Sacudiéndose, agradeció a Charity. Agarrando a su compañero, él salió de la habitación. Mientras estaban saliendo Raven le arrojó las llaves del coche.

—Vete a casa. Me quedaré por aquí por un tiempo.

Se dirigieron directamente hacia el coche, y mientras salían del edificio, Harry se dio cuenta de una cosa. No se había dado a sí mismo la oportunidad de celebrar la buena noticia.

Volviéndose hacia Lou, levantó a su compañero en sus brazos y le dio un breve beso en los labios.

— ¿Qué te parece si tenemos un día romántico, solo nosotros dos? Nosotros probablemente tendremos que permanecer en el apartamento, pero estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar algo con que ocuparnos.

Lou le dio una mirada caliente.

—Ves, por eso te amo. Por tus grandes ideas.

El enojo del lobo de Harry comenzó a calmarse ante las palabras de Lou, sustituido por la satisfacción y la excitación. La facilidad con la que Lou dijo esas dos palabras especiales hicieron rugir a su bestia con aprobación posesiva y su lado humano se fundió con verdadero afecto. De repente, lo que había dicho Doc dejo de importar. Lou estaba a salvo. Más allá de eso, Harry podría preocuparse por el resto más tarde.

Los ojos de Lou se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y su rostro se puso rojo brillante.

—Quiero decir... Lo que quiero decir ... —Harry silenció a Lou con un corto beso.

—Yo sé lo que quieres decir. —Amaba la timidez de Lou y agradeció el hecho de que, con Harry, él dejaba ir esas barreras, permitiéndose relajarse y seguir sus impulsos.

Se metieron en el coche juntos y se fueron. Poco a poco, Lou se relajó, y sus alas se plegaron de forma natural contra su espalda. Ellas no desaparecerían del todo, pero Harry le garantizó que, con un poco de trabajo, sería posible. Por el momento, tendrían que conformarse con camisas modificadas, para permitir a las alas de Lou moverse, y grandes chaquetas.

Mientras conducía, Harry, se encontró mirando de reojo de vez en cuando a Lou. De vez en cuando, Lou le devolvía la mirada, pero cuando Harry lo atrapaba en el acto, desviaba la mirada. Había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios todo el tiempo, sin embargo, por lo que Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

Y entonces la pequeña mano de Lou se coló en su muslo, amasando sus músculos en un movimiento lento, casi vacilante. Harry se quejó, sólo el toque simple, inocente le volvía salvaje. Obviamente alentado, Lou llevó las cosas más allá y dejó que su mano progresara hasta que llegó al regazo de Harry.

El cinturón de seguridad debió haber hecho las cosas difíciles porque Lou se desabrochó a sí mismo y dio a la polla de Harry su completa atención. La mano en la polla de Harry abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones. Sus dedos traviesos se deslizaron dentro, en los boxers de Harry, y se envolvieron alrededor de la polla de éste.

Harry se quejó.

—Baby Lou, no voy a durar si continúas haciendo eso. Voy a aparcar y joderte aquí.

La advertencia era bastante grave, ya que Harry podría causar un accidente de coche porque no podía concentrarse en lo más mínimo en la conducción. Y la última cosa que quería era tener a Lou herido porque no podía controlarse. Aun así, no podía negar a su compañero.

Aparcó en el primer callejón que parecía un poco privado. Cuando Harry detuvo el coche, las imágenes que le llegaron a través de su conexión le dijeron a Harry qué hacer. Dado que apenas tenían espacio para maniobrar, ambos salieron del coche y se deslizaron en el asiento trasero en su lugar. Cuando Harry se acomodó, Lou luchó con su cinturón de y finalmente sacó la polla de Harry de sus confines.

Lou miró a Harry y se lamió los labios.

—Nunca he hecho esto antes, —confesó.

Harry sabía eso, pero al mismo tiempo, él era muy consciente del hecho de que no necesitaba que Lou tuviera experiencia. La mera idea de tener los labios de su compañero envuelto alrededor de su polla ya lo tenía cerca de correrse. Él hizo todo lo posible para sentarse en una posición que le permita el acceso a Lou y abrió sus piernas.

—Está bien, —le dijo a Lou. —Haz lo que se siente bien y lo que te gustó las veces que te lo hice.

Lou respiró hondo, como haciendo acopio de valor. Fue la única advertencia que Harry consiguió antes de que Lou bajara su boca hasta la polla de Harry.

Los ojos de Harry rodaron en su cabeza por la forma que el calor húmedo envolvió su polla. Se esforzó en concentrarse, su atención por completo en Lou. Al principio, Lou trató de tomar demasiado y se atragantó. Harry alisó su mano por el pelo de Lou.

—Despacio, bebé. No se apresure. No tienes que tomar todo de mí. Usa tus manos.

Lou hizo una pausa y luego intentó de nuevo. Esta vez, sus manos pequeñas, suaves se envolvieron alrededor de la base del pene de Harry, masajeando suavemente. Lou comenzó a mover la cabeza arriba y abajo en la polla de Harry, y su entusiasmo le hizo superar su nerviosismo, comenzó a chupar por todo lo que valía la pena. De hecho, Harry nunca había experimentado esas sensaciones antes.

Lou tenía una boca como una aspiradora Hoover, y la succión creció a un ritmo tan naturalmente que Harry no habría dicho que esta era realmente la primera vez que Lou hacía esto.

A lo lejos, supuso que tenía sentido que Lou fuera bueno en eso, ya que chupar era lo hacían las mariposas para alimentarse. Pero todo pensamiento razonable comenzó a disiparse cuando las manos de Lou viajaron más abajo para frotar el saco de Harry, mientras que al mismo tiempo, la garganta de Lou se abrió para llevarlo en profundidad.

Harry lanzó un gemido ahogado, y cuando Lou tragó alrededor del glande, ya no podía sostener su orgasmo en la bahía por más tiempo. Con un rugido, Harry llegó, su orgasmo cortocircuitando su razón e incluso su sentido de sí mismo. Sólo había una cosa que se acordó de hacer, por algún milagro. En el último momento, sacó la cabeza de Lou de su polla, salpicando esperma sobre la cara de Lou.

La mera visión de su marca en Lou hizo que la bestia dentro de Harry aullara de satisfacción. Lou parecía un ángel libertino, el ángel de Harry, y Harry pretendía asegurarse de que Lou lo sabía.

Lou lo miró, con los ojos azules aturdidos, y la polla de Harry, que nunca había vuelto blanda, se puso como piedra de nuevo. Siempre había tenido una gran resistencia, pero con otros amantes, no, otras parejas sexuales, ya que nunca había amado a ninguno de ellos, no había tenido mucho interés en repetir. Pero con Lou era oh-tan- diferente. No podía esperar para estar dentro de su compañero.

Reunió el semen de la cara de Lou y lúbrico su polla con ello. Con sorprendente fluidez, Lou tiró de sus pantalones. Su timidez parecía haberse derretido. Él era una criatura de sexo puro.

Los pantalones y la ropa interior Lou aterrizó en el asiento del coche, y luego la mariposa subió al regazo de Harry. Tenía los ojos febriles, casi enloquecidos, y el propio Harry sentía como que iba a estallar. Sus instintos estaban funcionando a toda marcha. Tenía que joder a Lou tan mal que le dolía.

Por lo general, nunca habría tomado a Lou sin una preparación adecuada, pero esta vez, Lou no parecía tener la paciencia para ello. Colocó su agujero sobre la polla de Harry, buscando apoyo en los hombros de éste. Sosteniendo la mirada de Harry, Lou empujado hacia abajo, empalándose a sí mismo en la polla de Harry. Harry agarró las caderas de Lou, controlando la velocidad del movimiento.

Por último, antes de que él se diera cuenta, el canal de Lou lo tragó hasta la empuñadura, apretándolo como un puño de terciopelo.

Apretó los dientes y sin problemas empujó hacia arriba en el cuerpo de Lou. Sin preparación, que en realidad podría perjudicar su compañero si no tenía cuidado. Lou, sin embargo, no tenía esos temores. Levantó su cuerpo fuera de la pollo de Harry a continuación, en un solo movimiento, se embistió a sí mismo de vuelta. Harry habría intentado detenerlo, excepto que no sentía dolor verdadero viniendo de Lou, simplemente increíble placer. Ambos se quedaron sin aliento ya que la fricción hizo sus cuerpos despertaran con renovado éxtasis, y los restos del control de Harry se rompieron.

Con un gruñido, empezó a empujar en el interior de Lou, mientras Lou le montaba con abandono. La pequeña parte racional que aún le quedaba estaba completamente centrada en el placer de su pareja.

Apuntó a golpear la próstata de Lou, sintiendo las sacudidas de nirvana haciéndose eco en Lou y en él a través de su vínculo.

Era cruda, pura pasión, y en un nivel visceral, la unión más perfecta que pueda existir entre dos hombres. Incluso en un coche, en medio de un callejón al azar en Nueva York, no había nada que pudiera ser mejor. Una y otra vez, arriba y abajo, la danza más antigua de la pasión lo envolvió todo. El férreo control del culo de Lou en la polla de Harry le hizo sentirse perdido en un torbellino de lava.

Era la cosa más extraña. A través de su conexión, Harry sentía lo que Lou sentía, y era casi como si estuviera follandose a sí mismo. Si alguien le había dicho alguna vez hace unos días que tal cosa era posible, Harry se habría reído. Raven siempre decía que si los hombres habían sido capaces de chupar sus propios penes, la raza humana se había extinguido hace mucho tiempo. Puede que no sea lo mismo, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Además, era fisiológicamente inalcanzable. Sin embargo, Lou hizo que hasta lo imposible sea posible, y las sensaciones que se filtraban a través de su enlace, eran dos veces más intensas, mayor y más caliente que cualquier cosa de lo que Harry había pensado que alguna vez existió.

Lou se movió sinuosamente por encima de él, empujando la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo la columna pálida de su cuello a la mirada codiciosa de Harry. Harry no pudo resistirse. Empujó a Lou hacía abajo en su polla e incrustó sus colmillos en la carne de su cuello. La sangre dulce llenó su boca, mejor que la ambrosía de los dioses. Junto con un placer que iba más allá de lo físico, todo se convirtió en demasiado.

Harry empujó una vez más en el interior de Lou y encontró su punto máximo. Su vínculo se desbordó con el placer, las articulaciones y músculos del culo de Lou se apretaron alrededor de la polla de Harry cuando su compañera de vino también.

Sacudido por la explosión de éxtasis, Harry se aferró a su compañero en cuerpo, mente y alma. En ese momento, ya no eran dos personas, sino una esencia. Harry ni siquiera podía decir donde terminaba él y donde comenzaba Lou.

Sus mentes eran como un todo coherente, y era imposible que Harry se figurara siquiera qué pensamientos y emociones le pertenecían y cuales eran de Lou. Era una amalgama de amor, lujuria, gratitud, alivio y satisfacción primordial, y en medio de todo, su vínculo brilló más brillante y más fuerte que nunca. Harry casi podía ver con el ojo de su mente, tan fuerte que parecía palpable, como un puente que tenía el color de los ojos azules de Lou y los suyos propios de oro.

Poco a poco, la sensación comenzó a disminuir, dejando sólo una nube de felicidad absoluta. Harry retractó de sus colmillos y lamió la herida, cerrándola. Su polla flácida salió del cuerpo de Lou, y tan pronto como soltó su cuello, su compañero se derrumbó encima de él, jadeando con fuerza.

—Eso fue increíble, —dijo Lou.

Había sido más que increíble, y Harry estaba totalmente decidido a señalarlo, tal vez incluso tomar a Lou de nuevo una vez que se recuperara un poco. Pero sintió que alguien fuera se acercaba rápidamente, y realmente recordó dónde estaban.

—Joder, alguien viene, —le dijo a su compañero.

Lou se bajó de su regazo y tanteo la guantera para encontrar algo para limpiarse. Con un poco de esfuerzo, se las arregló para abrirla.

Su búsqueda resultó ser un éxito, y él le arrojó Harry un par de trapos, mientras él utilizaba otro para limpiarse. Entraron en sus pantalones y enderezaron su ropa tanto como pudieron. Justo a tiempo, también. Llamaron a la ventana de Harry. Harry la hizo bajar y se encontró frente a un oficial de policía.

— ¿Está todo bien, señor?

Harry ofreció al hombre una sonrisa, preguntándose si el olor a sexo era tan evidente para un humano normal como lo era para él.

—Todo bien. Estamos bien.

No sabía si el policía le creyó, pero era bastante obvio que el tipo tenía cosas más importantes de las qué preocuparse que una pareja en su coche. Pocos minutos después de su pequeño encuentro con el oficial, Harry era libre de irse. Puso en marcha el coche y lo dirigió hacia su casa. Durante todo el camino hacia allí, sonrió como un loco.

Así que esto era lo que se sentía al ser feliz. Harry tenía que decir, era una sensación agradable.


	10. Capítulo 7

Unas semanas después...

—Eso es todo, Lou, respira. Ahora, imagínate más ligero, más pequeño. Imagina que eres uno con tu naturaleza.

Lou escuchó las palabras de Raven y trató de hacer lo que le dijeron. Él había estado haciendo un rápido progreso en el control de sus alas, en la medida que ahora podía ocultarlas y revelarlas a voluntad. Era casi sobrenatural.

Sin embargo, había una cosa que aún le daba mucho apuro, convertirse en una mariposa. Había visto a Raven convirtiéndose en su segunda forma varias veces, así como a Harry, pero no podía hacerlo aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Simplemente no podía entender cómo era posible. Muy bien, así que se convertirse en un lobo no era tan difícil de comprender. Había visto un montón de películas de hombres lobo. Un cuervo era un poco más difícil de creer, pero aún plausible. ¿Pero una mariposa? Su masa corporal tendría que convertirse en miles de veces más pequeña, o algo igual de alucinante. Él simplemente no podía hacerlo.

—Estás pensando demasiado en ello, —Raven de reprendió. —Solo déjate ir.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, —Lou murmuró. —Has aprendido todo esto desde que eras un niño.

Raven lanzó un suspiro descontento.

—Tienes razón, pero lo hice de todas formas. Tal vez vamos demasiado rápido. ¿Qué tal si nos lo tomamos un poco más lento?

Lou asintió, sintiendo reprendió y un poco avergonzado. Era injusto de su parte hacer esos comentarios cuando Raven había accedido a ayudarlo. Juntos, ellos habían hecho tal avance que no podría haber sido posible sin la ayuda de Raven.

—Hey, —Harry protestó a través de su vínculo. —¿Qué hay de mí?

Lou no pudo reprimir una risa ligera. 

—No me digas que estás pescando elogios ahora. Vamos, mi Braveheart. Ya sabes que eres mi todo.

Sintió la petulante satisfacción y la posesividad de Harry. Se había vuelto tan familiar, pero de alguna manera, todavía calentaba a Lou dentro. A veces, se dejaba caer en sus hábitos anteriores y no podía creer que había encontrado a su hombre con los ojos de oro, su amante de los sueños de verdad.

Todavía no se habían dado cuenta de las razones exactas detrás del cambio en su ADN. De acuerdo con Doc, Harry también había sufrido modificaciones similares, pero las dos hermanas Goldwin había sido incapaces de descubrir la causa. Lou y Harry habían cooperado tanto como pudieran. Habían dado sangre y saliva y realizaron todo tipo de pruebas, de resonancias magnéticas a electrocardiogramas. En un giro vergonzoso de los acontecimientos, también habían pedido que suministraran muestras de semen. Al final, todo había sido en vano.

Para la mente de Lou, los médicos se centran cada vez más en Harry, y su insistencia continua había empezado a molestarlo.

Afortunadamente, Harry había regresado a trabajar y ya no podía estar a su disposición cada segundo del día. Él estaba trabajando en un caso de engaño clásico, nada emocionante, pero les traería dinero. Lou realmente quería aprender a cambiar ya que, infierno, nadie presta atención a una mariposa.

Podía entrar y salir de las casas sin ningún problema y ayudar a su compañero. Pero, por supuesto, lo primero que necesitaba dominar esta habilidad porque hasta entonces, era inútil para Harry.

—No eres inútil para mí, —dijo Harry a través de su conexión. —Estás aprendiendo, y eso es lo que cuenta. 

Lou de pronto sintió la necesidad de tener cerca de Harry.

— ¿Cuándo vendrás a casa? 

—Sólo un par de fotos más de la persona infiel a tomar, y luego tengo que ir a la clínica. Una hora, dos como mucho. Voy a volver a casa más tarde.

El corazón de Lou cayó. Eso era demasiado tiempo. Incluso si su vínculo ayudó, odiaba estar lejos de Harry todo el día, sin embargo, otra razón por la que quería aprender a cambiar de forma. Pero no tenía que estar sin Harry cuando no era necesario. Además, él sabía que no debía creer que en realidad tomaría dos horas. Sólo el tráfico en la ciudad podía mantener Harry lejos de Lou durante más tiempo. Si a eso se añade cualquier procedimiento que Doc y Charity habían planeado, él sería afortunado si Harry llegaba a casa en cinco horas.

Entonces se le ocurrió que por lo general, Harry y él iban juntos al orfanato.

— ¿No vas a recogerme? —preguntó.

Una pequeña duda persistente apareció en su mente. Oh, él confiaba en su amante con su vida. No creía por un minuto que Harry le engañaría, ni siquiera si su vínculo no hubiera estado en su lugar y lo mantenía informado de lo que pensaba o Harry hacía en ráfagas de conciencia. Sin embargo, él no tenía la misma consideración por los médicos. Habían sido cada vez más desdeñosos y haciendo demandas que, aunque comprensible hasta cierto punto, habían empezado a volver a Lou loco. Él estaba enfermo y cansado de sus demandas.

—Bueno, ellos sólo querían verme a mí, —respondió Harry.—Mencionaron que no era necesario llevarte. 

Lou no pudo reprimir su sorpresa.

— ¿Qué han dicho? No me gusta esto, Harry. Si vas allí, quiero ir también. 

Un suspiro mental de vino de Harry.

—No te gustan, ¿verdad? 

—Me gustan, ¿vale? Doc me salvó la vida, después de todo. Pero yo creo que están distraídos por sus investigaciones y se están olvidando que somos personas, también.

Y, por supuesto, estaba el hecho de que Lou quería estar cerca de Harry, sentir su calor, oler su aroma, simplemente disfrutar de su presencia. No había nada como estar con Harry, excepto tal vez volar. Lou aún no había aprendido a volar, pero con Harry, se sentía como si pudiera hacer eso y mucho más.

—Uno de estos días, baby Lou vamos a ir en algún lugar lejano, sólo nosotros dos. Podríamos alquilar una pequeña cabaña, y simplemente quedarnos ahí, hacer el amor, y dejar que nuestras bestias interiores corran salvajes. 

Lou no pudo evitar resoplar. Sí, él era una bestia. Oh, podía oír a la gente gritando por ayuda. Aquí viene la mariposa. Sin embargo, admitió que le gustaba la idea. Ir a un lugar donde nadie los molestara, donde sólo podrían centrarse en uno al otro, y también, en el que no tendrían que preocuparse por correr de sus padres cuando salían. Harry podría haberlo liberado del amargo cautiverio, pero había algunas cosas que no podría simplemente desaparecer, y las pesadillas que le habían seguido hasta hoy todavía se sentían demasiado reales y cercanas.

—Oh, cariño. Me voy a casa ahora, ¿de acuerdo? —Harry le dijo. —Vamos a visitar a Doc y luego tal vez ir a cenar en algún lugar agradable, sólo nosotros dos. ¿Qué dices? 

Lou inmediatamente se sintió mejor y muy aliviado. El sonido de un carraspeo lo sacó de su trance. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado completamente ausente y sonrió a Raven.

—Lo siento.

—Hablando con Harry de nuevo, ¿eh? —Raven sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban tristes. —Debe estar bien.

Lou se sintió mal por el hombre. Había esperado que Raven encontrara a alguien y olvidarse de ese imbécil, Lowell. Según Harry, Raven tenía un montón de opciones. Pero hasta ahora, Raven no había mostrado ningún interés en otra relación. Tal vez era demasiado pronto. Aun así, Lou se sentía culpable por su propia felicidad, algo que egoístamente odiaba.

Empujó el pensamiento fuera de su mente y se centró en dar a su amigo una respuesta.

—Él viene a casa pronto, y entonces vamos a ir al orfanato. —En un impulso, añadió, —¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Raven negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a quedarme y terminar la última página web. Es para la semana que viene, pero siempre vale la pena estar adelantado.

Raven trabajaba en IT y a menudo hacía diseños web para clientes variados. Al parecer, le encantaba IT y todo lo que venía con ello.

Harry una vez había confesado que era todo el metal brillante lo que primero atrajo a Raven a ello, pero Lou pensaba que Raven era bastante adecuado para la tarea. Deseó poder encontrar el coraje para perseguir sus propios sueños, tal vez tener un pequeño invernadero y el trabajo con Harry. Eso estaría bien.

Afortunadamente, Raven no le permitió revolcarse en la autocompasión. Ellos hicieron un poco más de trabajo de controlar el llamar a la bestia de Lou, y más pronto de lo esperado Lou sintió el acercamiento de su pareja. Tan pronto como lo sintió, él se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta principal.

Cuando Harry dio un paso dentro del apartamento, Lou saltó sobre él. Sus alas salieron de su espalda, golpeando con entusiasmo ya que a menudo lo hacían cuando Harry estaba cerca. Sus labios apretados en un beso dulce, breve, solamente como cortesía por la compañía

—Bienvenido de nuevo, —Lou dijo cuándo se separaron.

—Mmm. —Harry lanzó un gruñido. —Con una bienvenida así, puede ser que desee permanecer lejos más a menudo.

Lou le sacó la lengua a su compañero, sabiendo que Harry no lo decía de verdad.

—Sí, claro. Así que, ¿ninguna idea de lo que quiere Doc? —Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Ella no lo dijo. Ella acaba de mencionar que una idea se le ocurrió a ella y a Charity y que podría ayudar a la investigación mucho. Ella no me dijo lo que la idea en realidad implicaba.

Lou tarareó pensativo.

—Bueno, está bien. Creo que lo vamos a ver una vez que lleguemos allí.

Dijeron adiós a Raven después de que Harry le agradeciera a su amigo por ayudar a Lou con su formación. Como siempre, el hombre hizo un gesto de que no tenía importancia y les dijo que se divirtieran. Al parecer, eran bastante transparentes en su deseo de pasar una noche romántica juntos. No es de extrañar que Raven había rechazado la invitación de Lou.

A diferencia de en otros viajes, Lou mantuvo las manos para sí mismo después de que llegaron al el coche. Por mucho que quería tocar a Harry, necesitaban quitarse lo de Doc de encima primero para que pudieran concentrarse en sí mismos. Aun así, la sola presencia de su compañero hizo sentir en el interior cálido a Lou, como si estuviera tomando el sol, como si extendiera sus alas para un nuevo vuelo. Sí, tenían que ir a ese viaje, y tan pronto como sea posible.

Afortunadamente, no se encontraron con atascos de tráfico horribles, y en una hora más o menos, llegaron al orfanato. Como siempre, aparcaron junto a la clínica. Doc y Charity ya estaban esperando allí, y detrás de ellos estaban dos hombres, un hombre pequeño que apartó la vista de ellos cuando descendieron del vehículo, y un tipo alto, de hombros anchos que le recordó a Lou un poco a Harry.

Cuando vieron Lou, Doc no se veía muy contenta.

—No deberías haberte tomado la molestia de venir, —dijo en una voz agradable falsa.

—Oh, no es molestia, —Lou respondió, al igual que Doc. —Sabe que yo siempre quiero venir al orfanato.

Harry se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Nos va a presentar a sus invitados?

—Ah, sí. —Doc se volvió hacia los dos hombres. —Este es Maddox Finney, —ella dijo mientras asentía hacia el hombre más grande. —Es posible que haya oído hablar de él, Harry. Él fue uno de las primeras personas con la cepa Lupus en crecer aquí.

A través de su relación con su pareja, Lou sintió que Harry reconocía al otro hombre, como si los dos fueran realmente lobos y se preparaban para luchar por el mismo territorio. Por último, Maddox le tendió la mano, y Harry la tomó. Se estrecharon brevemente mientras Doc introdujo la segunda persona.

—Maddox llegó a la ciudad para traernos un nuevo visitante. Se trata de Avery Creed, y él va a permanecer con nosotros por un tiempo.

—Es un placer, —dijo Harry. —Soy Harry Malloy, y este es mi compañero, Louis Clements.

—Hemos escuchado mucho de ti, —dijo Maddox. ¿Fue la impresión de Lou, o qué el chico estrechó sus ojos ante Harry mientras hablaba?

Se sacudió, decidiendo que la opinión de Maddox de ellos dos no importaba. Ellos deberían terminar con esto para que él y Harry pudo despegar por sí mismos para esa noche romántica juntos.

Obviamente oyendo el pensamiento, Harry centró su atención en los dos médicos.

—Así que, ¿cuál es esta famosa idea y para que me necesitaban? —Doc les hizo un gesto hacía el interior.

—Por favor, vamos a hablar en la oficina.

A Lou no le gustaba la leve tensión en su voz. Ya sabía que esto no era una conversación que iba a disfrutar. Sin embargo, siguió el ejemplo de Harry y tomó la invitación del Doc. Después de que todos estuvieran dentro, Maddox y Avery, también, como Lou notó con cierta aprensión, Doc cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Harry, al parecer tan impaciente y nervioso como Lou. —¿Qué pasa con todo este misterio?

Doc y Charity se miraron, y luego Doc se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, Harry, —dijo, —tú sabes que no hemos tenido mucha suerte en el aislamiento de los aspectos que influyeron en el factor S.E.X.

La mente de Lou estaba empezando a doler. En las últimas semanas, había oído esa palabra tantas veces que estaba enfermo de ellos. El factor S.E.X. una y otra. Al principio, había sido divertido, pero ya no. Ahora, él no quería pensar en que la actividad solar o lunar que ha cambiado su ADN. Simplemente quería centrarse en Harry y su vida en común.

Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Doc continuó hablando.

—Así que nos dimos cuenta de que tal vez, deberíamos tratar de repetir el experimento.

Lou no estaba siguiendo su rastro de pensamiento en absoluto.

— ¿Experimento? ¿Qué experimento?

—Quiero decir, tener a Harry mordiendo a alguien más. Pedimos a Maddox y Avery venir aquí, y estuvieron de acuerdo en participar. De esta manera, podemos estudiar los efectos de su mordedura en ambas cepas solares y lunares.

—Probablemente sería mejor si lo haces durante el coito, —Charity dijo. Doc la fulminó con la mirada, pero la Charity ignoró su hermana. —Sería muy útil si recreamos el evento original lo más fielmente posible.

Lou se quedó boquiabierto mirando a las dos mujeres. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Había sabido que querían explorar las posibilidades científicas de su vínculo con Harry, por supuesto, pero la idea de que iban a sugerir tal cosa le hizo sentir mal del estómago.

—No, —Harry respondió, su tono tan frío que no dejó sitio a ningún argumento. —Ahora, si eso era todo, Lou y yo nos iremos.

—Espera. —Doc cogió el brazo de Harry y le dirigió una mirada suplicante. —Charity estuvo fuera de lugar. Lo siento. Pero sin duda, la mordida no sería mucho pedir.

—Esa mordedura es un compromiso serio. —La voz de Harry fue un gruñido cercano. —Lou y yo estamos casi casados. Él. Es. Mi. Compañero. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir eso?

—Pero es la única manera de investigar la razón detrás del cambio en el ADN, —declaró Charity. —¿Por qué no puedes entender eso?

—Nosotros entendemos muy bien, —Lou se encontró diciendo. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él. Y nos damos cuenta de que es importante. —Pero también lo es nuestro vínculo, y no parecen darse cuenta de ello.

Sus palabras, aunque sinceras, no parecieron convencer a Doc y Charity. Ellos se preparaban para lanzarse en otra discusión cuando Maddox dijo de pronto:

—Mira, nadie nos dijo nada sobre sexo con extraños y compromisos y cambio en el ADN. —Sonaba molesto. —De lo que he entendido, íbamos a donar muestras de sangre y semen y eso es todo. Yo no traje a Avery aquí para tenerlo siendo utilizado por ustedes.

Avery no dijo nada, pero se veía muy pálido. Obviamente, la idea de tener a Harry mordiéndole y follandolo realmente no le entusiasmaba.

En opinión de Lou, esas dos actividades eran su idea del cielo, pero estaba un poco contento de que los otros dos hombres no pensaran lo mismo.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo, —dijo Harry. —Fue un placer conocerlos, Maddox, Avery. Nos iremos ahora.

Y esta vez, renunciando a cualquier cosa que Doc y Charity pretendían decir a continuación, efectivamente, se fueron. Harry tomó la mano de Lou, y juntos, salieron corriendo de la clínica.

Estaban de regreso a su coche y en sus asientos en cuestión de momentos. Lou nunca había sentido una urgencia tal de dejar este lugar antes. Era desconcertante y un poco triste.

Harry puso en marcha el coche y se alejó lo más rápido posible.

Tan pronto como dejaron los alrededores del orfanato, el alivio de Lou comenzó a disiparse en ira. Le dio una patada a la guantera, imaginando la cara de Charity allí.

—No puedo creer que siquiera pensaron en algo así.

—Ellos no entienden, baby Lou, —Harry intentó calmarlo. —No te preocupes.Van a entrar en razón.

Egoístamente, Lou no quería que estuvieran alrededor. Él sólo quería no volverles a ver la cara de nuevo. Respiró profundo, reconociendo su propio comportamiento irracional. Las dos médicos tuvieron, al final, ayudaron a criar a Harry y Lou no podía olvidarlo. Los investigadores a menudo se olvidaron de los sentimientos de las personas en su búsqueda del conocimiento, ¿no? Doc y Charity estaban obligadas a averiguar su error.

— ¿Dónde quieres ir? —Preguntó Harry, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Lou había perdido su apetito.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir caminar por el parque por un tiempo. —Así podría calmarse.

Harry le miró brevemente de reojo y le sonrió.

—Y tal vez agarrar un poco de algodón de azúcar juntos.

Lou estaba radiante, la perspectiva de compartir un dulce con Harry le estaba animando. Les tomó bastante tiempo para llegar al parque que estaba más cerca de la casa de Harry, pero con Harry allí, Lou pudo relajarse y poner la desagradable visita a la clínica- orfanato detrás de él. Empezó diciendo a Harry sobre el tiempo pasado con Raven y su lento avance en el control de su supuesta bestia.

—Tal vez ayudaría si estuvieras en un entorno salvaje. —Harry estiró la espalda cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo. — Honestamente, me vendría bien una carrera, también. Se siente como que no he cambiado en mucho tiempo.

Lou tenía ganas de ver a Harry cambiar a su forma de lobo de nuevo. Tal vez si lo hicieron cada día, le ayudaría más que las lecciones de Raven.

Dejaron su coche a pocas cuadras de su destino, ya que encontrar un lugar para aparcar era infernal. Fue un buen día, sin embargo, y a Lou no le importó caminar el resto del camino.

Afortunadamente, ahora lograba mantener el control de sus alas y cuando salían, por lo que no tenía que temer ser visto como un fenómeno de la naturaleza.

Lou deseaba poder tomar la mano de Harry y caminar así, como la pareja que eran. Por desgracia, llamar la atención sobre ellos era la última cosa que necesitaban, así que él se contentó con rozar ocasiones contra Harry.

El parque era pequeño para los estándares de Nueva York, y no parecía haber demasiada gente alrededor. El vendedor de algodón de azúcar estaba en su lugar habitual, y Harry compró algunos de los dulces para los dos. Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol cercano, riendo mientras sus manos se ponían pegajosas con el tratamiento.

En un momento dado, Lou no pudo resistirse. Mirando a su alrededor furtivamente, le agarró la mano de Harry y comenzó a lamerlo, chupando cada dedo. El sabor del algodón de azúcar y Harry golpeó sus papilas gustativas. Era el mejor afrodisíaco del mundo, y la polla de Lou se endureció como piedra.

Harry gruñó y le dio una mirada caliente.

—Tú me vuelves loco, baby Lou.

Él se puso de pie y tiró de Lou con él.

—Vamos. Quiero estar dentro de ti, y esto no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

Se precipitaron fuera del parque, esta vez sin preocuparse de quién podría verlos. Ambos se metieron en el coche, y Harry no tardó en arrancar con un chirrido de neumáticos. Estaban muy cerca de edificio de apartamentos de Harry ahora, y Lou estaba realmente tentado a caminar en vez de conducir, pero dejar el coche allí era buscarse problemas. Podría ser remolcado o robado o sólo Dios sabía qué.

De repente, un profundo sentimiento de aprehensión llenó a Lou.

Él compartió una mirada con Harry, y en los ojos dorados de Harry, vio la misma emoción.

Fue lo último que registró antes de que un poderoso impacto lo aplastara contra la puerta del coche. El mundo se convirtió en un caos cuando su vehículo volcó y voló en el aire protestando con sonidos de metal rasgado. Instintivamente, Lou trató de protegerse la cabeza. Él sólo tuvo éxito a medias, y todos los empujones causaron que el cinturón de seguridad aplastara su esternón dolorosamente.

Por supuesto, con el sabor del miedo en la boca, que apenas si sintió nada. Estaba demasiado asustado, por sí mismo, pero sobre todo por Harry. Oh, Dios, Harry.

Parecía una eternidad, pero al final, el coche se detuvo con un tirón. Por desgracia, en lugar de caer en las cuatro ruedas, se mantuvo apoyado en el lado de Harry. Lou tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, gimiendo cuando hasta eso puso una tensión en el pecho magullado.

La gravedad quería tirar de él hacia abajo, aumentando aún más el dolor. Lou se preguntó si él se había roto las costillas y puso el pensamiento fuera de su mente. Eso no era lo que importaba en ese momento en particular.

Aturdido, se dio cuenta de que otro vehículo les había golpeado.

Su preocupación por Harry logró disipar algo el mareo. Una parte de su mente se dio cuenta que el golpe había venido del lado de Harry del vehículo, y Harry podría estar más lastimado que él.

Afortunadamente, el lobo parecía un poco confundido, un poco magullado, pero por lo demás bien.

— ¿Qué en el mundo-?

El chirrido de neumáticos interrumpió lo que Harry quería decir. Lou miró a través del vidrio quebrado del parabrisas, y se las arregló para echar un vistazo a un gran coche, obviamente, la parte culpable de su situación, que se dirigía hacia ellos. Harry debió de haberlo visto, también.

Harry luchó con los cinturones de seguridad, obviamente sabiendo que quien conducía ese vehículo quería matarlos. Al mismo tiempo, Lou trató de abrir la puerta de su lado, ya que la puerta de Harry estaba bloqueada por la acera. Por lo Lou podría decir, se detuvieron frente a una pared que estaba manteniendo el coche en posición vertical. El metal obstinado de su propia puerta se negó a cooperar, sin embargo. Harry logró liberarlos de los cinturones que deben haberle salvado las vidas, y luego empujó el puño a través del parabrisas. Ellos iban a escapar. Ellos lo harían.

Pero mientras Lou pensó esto, otro golpe golpeó el coche, aplastándolo contra la pared. Ladrillos se derrumbaron en la parte superior del vehículo. El olor a la gasolina golpeó la nariz de Lou, y olía como la muerte, la muerte de Harry y la suya...

Esta vez, no había cinturones de seguridad para protegerlos. Lou gritó cuando golpeó la puerta con fuerza. En realidad oyó el hueso de su hombro romperse. ¿O fue el de Harry? Lou no podía decirlo.

En cualquier momento, el coche iba a explotar. Lou lo sabía.

A través de su vínculo con Harry, Lou podía sentir el dolor del otro hombre. En el exterior, oyó voces airadas de una mujer y un hombre que hablaban, voces que reconocía, pero no podía ubicar.

Harry no parecía mucho mejor. Obviamente, él había sido golpeado más duro que Lou y estaba al borde de la conciencia.

Lou luchó por empujar los ladrillos que tapaban la única salida.

Tiró del brazo de Harry, desesperado. Con cada segundo que pasaba, el riesgo de muerte aumentaba cada vez más. Harry hizo el intento de trabajar con él, pero fue inútil. Parecía que el lobo había sufrido un duro golpe en la cabeza. Sus movimientos eran lentos y descoordinados.

— ¡Cambia! —Lou le aconsejó. —Podría ayudar.

Él recordaba lejanamente q Harry diciéndole una vez que el cambio estimulaba la curación mediante la aceleración de la producción de las células necesarias para el proceso.

Harry tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, y su forma se fundió en la de su lobo. El hermoso animal negro parecía un poco más enérgico y arañó los obstáculos que les impedía escapar.

Por milagro, de alguna manera lograron alejar todos los ladrillos.

Se arrastraron fuera del coche y corrieron lejos de él. Segundo después, el vehículo explotó, enviando piezas de grava, de metal desgarrado, y ladrillos volando alrededor de ellos. La explosión los hizo a ambos caen en el suelo pero por suerte, Harry se recuperó antes que él, y cambió de nuevo en su forma humana, y tiró de Lou poniéndolo a salvo, encontrando refugio detrás de un coche abandonado.

Se sentaron allí, jadeando, el conocimiento de la muerte cercana y que habían escapado fuertes en sus mente y en su vínculo. El choque de la misma, sin embargo, resultó tener un efecto secundario inesperado. Se olvidó por completo de la causa del accidente hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Un hombre salió del callejón en frente de ellos y señaló con una gran escopeta a ellos.

—No te muevas, —dijo.

Su voz era tan familiar, muy familiar. Lou había pensado que había escapado de ella y que sólo la escucharía en sus pesadillas. Tal vez esto era una pesadilla. Dios, esto no podía estar pasando. Su padre no podía estar aquí, apuntándoles con un arma.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, una mujer se precipitó detrás del padre de Lou. Al principio, su identidad no acababa de registrarse.

Lou parecía ver sólo fragmentos de ella, como si estuviera mirando una foto rasgada. Tomó el traje sobrio, el peinado tradicional, y la cara que conocía tan bien. Por último, las piezas se juntaron. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Charity allí?

—Recuerda, yo no quiero a Harry muerto, —le dijo al padre de Lou. —Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu descendencia, pero deje a Harry para mí.

—Conozco el acuerdo, —su padre se quejó. —Eso está muy bien. Puede hacer frente a sus propios líos. Me ocuparé de los míos.

Aun apuntando su arma hacia ellos, el padre de Lou se dirigió hacía el. Él agarró el brazo de Lou y tiró de él en posición vertical.

—Es hora de ir, pequeño fenómeno. Ahora aprenderás lo que ocurre con los que me desafían.

Lou se congeló, los recuerdos de su pasado aparecieron en las garras de su padre inmovilizándolo.

Su compañero, sin embargo, no tuvo ese problema. Él se convirtió en su forma de lobo de nuevo y se abalanzó sobre el padre de Lou.

El hombre debió de haberlo esperado. Tal vez la Charity le había advertido que tenga mucho cuidado, o tal vez había aprendido la lección de la primera vez que se conocieron. Cualquiera que sea la razón, no se le tomó por sorpresa esta vez. Antes de que Harry pudiera llegar a él, él apretó el gatillo de su escopeta.

El impacto de la gran bala a una distancia tan pequeña envió a Harry de vuelta en el suelo. Lou gritó con incredulidad y agonía, y se liberó de las garras de su padre con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía.

Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo ensangrentado de Harry, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Oh, Dios. No te mueras, por favor no te mueras.

El padre de Lou se burló, mientras Charity dejó escapar un sonido de disgusto.

Ella empujó bruscamente a Lou a distancia y comenzó a revisar la lesión de Harry. Lou quería arremeter contra ella, pero algo lo detuvo, el conocimiento de que, por cualquier razón torcida, ella quería a Harry vivo.

—Habrá policías viniendo, —dijo de pronto su padre. —Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Como confirmando las palabras del otro hombre, las sirenas sonaron en la distancia. Lou no sabía si los dos conspiradores las oía o no, ya que todavía parecían bastante lejos.

Aun así, Charity asintió. Sonaba molesta, pero contuvo su ira. —Ayúdame con él, y luego vamos a ir por caminos separados.

Se levantó, y el padre de Lou le entregó la escopeta.

—Mantenga un ojo en mi querido hijo mientras lo hago.

Agarró el cuerpo de Harry y empezó a llevárselo. Lou exclamó  
consternado. — ¡No!

El cañón del arma grande fue repentinamente en su rostro.

—Ni siquiera pienses en ello, -dijo Charity fríamente. —Puede ser  
que necesite a Harry, pero yo no te necesito.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —Preguntó Lou, odiando el  
temblor en su voz. —Si es sólo porque Harry no mordió a Avery y Maddox...

Charity río, interrumpiéndolo.

—No tiene nada que ver con esos dos. Pero no voy a molestarme en explicártelo. Tu diminuta mente de insecto no podía comprender el alcance de lo que podemos revelar a través del ADN de Harry.

Antes de que Lou pudiera entender lo que quería decir con eso, su padre regresó, sin Harry.

—Todo listo.

Las sirenas estaban más cerca ahora, y tanto Charity como el padre de Lou se alarmaron.

—Vamos a irnos. Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.

Pero Lou no quería ir. Quería salvar a su compañero, o morir con él si eso fuera necesario.

La débil voz de Harry llegó a través de su conexión.

—No seas ridículo, Lou. No tienes que morir. Cambia, bebé, - Harry le dijo. —Puedes hacerlo. Sálvate a ti mismo. No me van a matar. Charity me necesita para sus experimentos. 

El corazón de Lou se sentía pesado, pero sabía que Harry tenía razón. Necesitaba conseguir refuerzos. Era el momento de dejar de esconderse y tomar las riendas de su vida. Si quería ayudar a Harry, que tenía que calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría.

En primer lugar, no podía escapar ahora. Su padre estaba allí, y mientras que sería poco probable que el otro hombre cogiera a Lou en forma de mariposa, podía volverse hacía Harry y vengarse sobre el lobo. Tuvo que esperar hasta que se separaron y contar con su vínculo con Harry para decirle lo que Charity tenía planeado.

En segundo lugar, probablemente sería mejor si se las arreglaba para escapar sin que su padre se diera cuenta. Además, si se lo llevaba al coche, sin embargo, su maldito hombre podría cerrar las ventanas y, por tanto, perder la oportunidad de escapar.

¡El maletero!

Era la mejor apuesta de Lou. Si él conseguía que su padre le encerrara en el interior del maletero, podía escapar de ahí sin que se diera cuenta su captor, suponiendo, por supuesto, que podría convertirse en su segunda forma.

—Ese es mi baby Lou —dijo Harry a través de su vínculo. —Puedes hacerlo. Yo confío en ti. 

Lou se aferró a las palabras de Harry mientras observaba a Charity entregarle el arma de nuevo a su padre, y después precipitarse fuera de la escena. Permitió que su padre le arrastra lejos en una dirección diferente.

Al parecer, habían llegado en dos vehículos diferentes. Tenía sentido, de una manera extraña, retorcida. Infiernos, Lou no podía entender cómo Charity y su padre incluso habían llegado a conocerse.

—Charity debió haberlo reclutado para hacer su trabajo sucio, —Harry sugirió. —No puede haber sido difícil encontrarlo.

Para gran consternación de Lou, su voz era cada vez más débil.

—Aguanta ahí, —Lou envió a su compañero. —Te prometo que volveré para ayudarte.

Los porqués y los cómos detrás de su situación importaban muy poco. Sólo la solución era importante ahora.

Tan pronto como Lou y su padre llegaron al coche, lo reconoció como el que les había golpeado. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo pasado por alto? Era el mismo coche en el que su padre a menudo trabajó, un enorme vehículo que era un proyecto en curso.

Por supuesto, Lou sólo lo había visto un puñado de veces, ya que no se le permitió estar en el garaje y su padre no lo usaba para ir al trabajo. Hasta cierto punto, le sorprendió que su padre lo dañara así. Por otra parte, como que tenía sentido. Nadie le hará preguntas acerca de por qué debía cambiar su padre partes o pintarlo de nuevo.

Él comenzó a luchar, impidiéndole a su padre colocarlo en el asiento trasero como el hombre parecía tener la intención. Tenía que tener cuidado, o de lo contrario el hombre podría noquearlo, y luego él sería de ninguna utilidad para nadie.

También tuvo que prestar atención para no dar demasiada pelea.

Antes de su apareamiento con Harry, el accidente habría sin duda lo habría matado. Su padre tenía que saberlo, por lo que también debió darse cuenta de que Lou estaba un poco más fuerte, incluso si Charity no había mencionado la causa. Pero Lou necesitaba hacer que su padre creyera que era más débil de lo que era en realidad.

Afortunadamente, su padre se dirigió directamente en su trampa.

Sacudió a Lou duro, y el grito que escapó de Lou no era del todo falso. Había estado tan centrado en buscar ayuda para Harry que se había olvidado de sus propias heridas. Su hombro dolía como el infierno, y sus costillas no estaban mucho mejor.

Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse satisfecho cuando su padre abrió el maletero y lo empujó dentro. Por supuesto, el otro hombre no podía estar satisfecho con eso. Pegó a Lou en la cara, tan duro que vio estrellas. Por unos momentos, Lou en realidad perdió el conocimiento, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Su padre no pareció darse cuenta. Cerró el maletero, dejando a Lou en la oscuridad.

Lou esperó y se centró en hacer retroceder las náuseas y el dolor. Por último, el coche se puso en marcha. Lou pensó en el consejo de Raven, en las palabras de Harry y el tiempo que había visto a Harry cambiar.

Vamos, Lou. Puedes hacerlo.

Una imagen invadió su mente, venía a través de su vínculo con Harry. Lou vio sus alas, sintió lo que Harry sintió cuando tocó su superficie Lou. Poco a poco, la imagen comenzó a formarse en su cabeza, la de una mariposa con alas de color Lou brillante. Una mariposa Morpho.

Cuando la imagen finalmente tomó forma, Lou imaginó llegar a ella. Era la cosa más extraña. Por un breve instante, vio a su humano de pie en el medio de un bosque caliente, la mariposa cerniéndose sobre una flor frente a él. Lentamente, pero con seguridad, voló hacia él. Lou extendió la mano. Y entonces la pequeña criatura se posó en su dedo, extendiendo de forma experimental las alas, el Lou de su membrana brillando en el sol brillante.

El resplandor Lou comenzó a rodearlo como si estuviera en una nube de luz. De repente, la mariposa se fundió en el aire, y sintió un aleteo profundo en su pecho. En primer lugar, al igual que Harry había dicho, sus alas salieron de su espalda. El latido de su corazón vaciló, una vez, dos veces, luego se aceleró de nuevo, a un ritmo diferente. Lo más importante, su cuerpo se derritió, su forma humana desapareciendo en la de una pequeña mariposa. Lo había hecho.

El dolor había desaparecido por completo ahora, que tenía sentido, ya que los huesos rotos habían cambiado de forma y eran algo diferente.

Lou se sintió sorprendido. Una parte de él siempre había temido el cambio ya que se había visto doloroso para él, pero ahora que lo había hecho, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado.

Ahora que ya no se estaba resistiendo a esa parte de él que no era del todo humana, convirtiéndose en una mariposa cien mil veces más ligero que su peso habitual parecía muy natural.

Encontrar una manera de salir del maletero estrecho resultó ser casi estúpidamente fácil. Lou detectó un pequeño agujero en el metal y simplemente salió volando.

A partir de ahí, sin embargo, era mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba. El maletero estaba oscuro, pero fuera, era muy diferente. La nueva visión de Lou fue asaltada por colores brillantes e intensos que se negaron a formar formas que pudiera reconocer.

Se dio cuenta con pánico que en su plan no había tenido en cuenta de que no sabía nada en absoluto de sus habilidades. Había coches de conduciendo a su alrededor, y sólo el tráfico intenso le impidió acabar estrellado en un algún parabrisas.

Después de unos segundos de aturdimiento, volando sin rumbo, Lou finalmente logró centrarse un poco y se dirigió lejos de la carretera. Ahí, sin embargo, fue la masiva entrada de las personas que amenazaban con aplastarlo como a un... bueno, como un insecto. A este ritmo, Lou conseguiría ser matado antes de llegar a su casa.

Su vínculo con Harry se desbordó con la preocupación del lobo.

—Ve a un callejón o algo así, -dijo Harry. —Cambia de vuelta.

Lou quería hacer eso, pero sabía que lo pondría en una situación diferente. Alguien podría verlo cambiar, y aunque nadie lo hacía el cambio lo dejaría desnudo e indefenso. No tenía forma de ropa, excepto tal vez el robándolas de algún apartamento, que era un riesgo demasiado grande. Si Lou quedaba atrapado, ¿quién ayudaría a Harry?

Lou se detuvo en un alféizar, junto a unas flores, y se permitió un momento para acostumbrarse a sus nuevos sentidos. Se imaginó a sí mismo como mariposa de nuevo, se aferró a esa parte de él que había sido tanto tiempo enterrada bajo capas de miedo.

Poco a poco, empezó a encontrar su enfoque. Sus sentidos de mariposa moldeados con el conocimiento de su lado humano, y por último, Lou logró una imagen clara de dónde se encontraba.

Afortunadamente, su padre no le había llevado demasiado lejos del apartamento de Harry.

Extendió sus alas y voló fuera de la ventana que había sido refugio. Con su mente completamente en el objetivo, se disparó pasando las personas inconscientes, en ocasiones alcanzando a oír sus conversaciones. Un padre reprendió a su hija por salir con un bueno para nada motorista. Una mujer discutía con su marido por gastar lo último de sus ahorros en alcohol. Dos amantes no prestaron atención a las preocupaciones cotidianas de todos y se perdieron en los brazos del otro. El mundo estaba lleno de emoción, pero de todo ello, Lou solamente quería el amor, el amor de Harry. Y haría cualquier cosa para lograr este sueño.

De vez en cuando, Lou se vio obligado a parar, ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a volar y era extraño tener alas.

Afortunadamente, había un montón de macetas y otros lugares similares para descansar en el camino. Lou no tardó más de un par de segundos en cada uno, desde que era muy consciente de cada segundo que pasaba. En el momento en el que llegó a su casa, se sentía agotado.

Por fin, llegó a la ventana de Raven. Afortunadamente, Raven estaba dentro de la habitación, pero para sorpresa de Lou, también estaba ese hijo de puta, Lowell.

Estaban discutiendo de nuevo, al parecer. En cualquier otro momento, Lou habría permitido a Raven tener su vida privada, pero esta era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo viera, voló en la habitación. Aterrizó en el escritorio de Raven y cambió de nuevo a su forma humana. Era confuso como el infierno porque de repente, el mundo parecía mucho más pequeño.

Él lejanamente oyó a Lowell soltar una maldición, mientras que Raven lanzó un chillido de consternación.

Lou tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, luchando por encontrar su enfoque. A lo lejos, se dio cuenta de que mechones de pelo de color azul claro ahora caían sobre sus ojos. Al parecer, el cambio había eliminado lo último del tinte que aún permanecía en su pelo.

Manos suaves se posaron en sus hombros.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde está Harry, Lou?

Por fin, Lou de quitó de encima la sensación de mareo. Echó un vistazo a la cara preocupada de Raven.

—Ella se lo llevó.

— ¿Quién se lo llevó? —Raven preguntó.

—Charity, —Lou respondió.—Charity Goldwin.

—Estás bromeando. —Lowell apareció desde detrás de Raven. —¿La doctora Goldwin hizo eso? No es posible.

Lou fulminó con la mirada al hombre.

—No miento. Quería hacer algún experimento. Ella y mi padre nos sacaron de la carretera. Apenas nos escapamos con vida del accidente de coche, y luego le disparó a Harry.

La situación se hizo aún más real para Lou mientras se lo explicaba a los otros dos hombres. Se atragantó al recordar la sangre de Harry manchando sus manos. Dios, tanta sangre. Era sólo por su vínculo con Harry que él siguió su camino.

Se le ocurrió que Harry no había dicho nada en bastante tiempo.

El dolor de Harry seguía allí, en el fondo de su mente, pero solo aumentó la preocupación de Lou. Él se acercó a su compañero a través de su vínculo.

— ¿Harry?

Después de unos segundos terribles, Harry finalmente respondió:

— ¿Sí, baby Lou? -La voz de Harry sonaba centrada, pero aún débil.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estás?

—Ella sólo se detuvo. Está sacando su bolso médico. Parece que quiere sacar la bala.

De hecho, momentos más tarde, su conexión se inundó de agonía.

Lou sintió náuseas, pero respiró a través de ello, el envío olas de comodidad a su compañero, sabiendo que Harry lo necesitaba.

—Está bien, bebé,—le dijo Harry.—Esta es una buena cosa.Sin la bala dentro de mí,puedo sanar mejor.

—Vamos a ir a rescatarte, -Lou respondió. —Sólo dinos dónde.

—Realmenteno estoy seguro. —Harry hizo una pausa.—Déjala queme lleve al orfanato. Necesito saber quién más está involucrado en esto. Quiero creer que Doc no sabe nada de ello, pero tenemos que saber.

—No a cualquier precio. —Lou temblaba de rabia y miedo.

Ellos nunca deberían haber estado en esta situación en primer lugar. ¿Por qué lo habían traicionado los amigos de Harry?

—Dile a Ravque reúna refuerzos. Esto no tiene que ver sólo conmigo. Les concierne a todos.

Fue lo último que oyó Lou antes de que su conexión vacilara y se atenuara.

— ¿Harry? ¡Harry!

No hubo respuesta, y la desesperación negra llenó a Lou. Algo en su interior le dijo a Harry no estaba muerto, pero si él y Raven no actuaban pronto, eso podría cambiar.

(...)

Harry abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor con confusión. La habitación en la que estaba le parecía muy familiar.

Él estaba en la clínica. Muchas veces en el pasado, había terminado aquí por varias razones. ¿Qué ha pasado? Harry no podía recordar.

Trató de levantarse, pero muy a su pesar, se encontró con que no podía. Se dio cuenta con choque que sus miembros fueron atados con cadenas gruesas. Él yacía atrapado e indefenso en una cama de hospital, sin poder moverse.

Todos los eventos del día vinieron corriendo hacia él. Dios, ¿cómo podía haberse perdido el plan de la Charity?

Él era detective, por el amor de Dios. Se entrometía la naturaleza humana para vivir. Había estado tan cegado por el cariño que sentía hacia los Goldwins que no se había dado cuenta de la situación hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Sus pensamientos debieron haber alcanzado a Lou, porque momentos más tarde, la voz del hombre más joven se deslizó en su mente.

— ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? 

—Estoy bien, baby Lou, -respondió Harry.

La herida de bala parecía haber sanado sorprendentemente rápido. Por lo general se ponía mejor de todos los tipos de lesiones mucho más fácil que los seres humanos normales, pero la herida que había recibido del padre de Lou había sido grave.

Si agregaba la pérdida de sangre, Harry podría incluso llamarlo potencialmente mortal. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, todavía débil y dolorido, pero por lo demás, sintiéndose bastante normal.

Antes de que pudiera reflexionar más sobre la razón de esta extraña situación, escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Él ya sabía quién estaba entrando en la habitación, pero por alguna razón, todavía le sorprendió cuando Charity entró en su campo de visión.

—Oh, estás despierto. Eso fue rápido.

Ella le sonrió, y Harry fue golpeado por la calidad surrealista de su predicamento. Esa sonrisa era tan familiar para él. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella como con Doc. Siempre había una pared de la formalidad que se estableció entre ella y el mundo.

Aun así, Harry la había considerado una querida amiga. Había respetado su inteligencia, e incluso cuando ella y Doc había llegado con esa maldita idea, no la había odiado o esperado que ella hiciera algo como esto.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó.

Necesitaba saber por qué había sido traicionado.

—Oh, es bastante simple en realidad. Sólo necesito un poco de cooperación de su parte.

—Ya he dicho que no voy a morderlos. —Harry negó con la cabeza, que fue un poco incómodo a causa de su posición. —¿Por qué has llegado a este extremo?

—Tengo mis razones. Y yo no quiero que les muerdas. Quiero que me muerdas.

Harry la miró boquiabierto. De todas las cosas que ella podía decir, eso era lo último que esperaba.

— ¿Tú? ¿De qué manera ayudaría eso? Pensé que estabas tratando de recrear la situación con Lou.

Charity río.

—Tú solamente haz lo que te digo y no hagas preguntas.

— ¿Y si me niego?

—Vas a morir. —Charity respondió simplemente. —No tienes ninguna utilidad para mí si no cooperas.

Siguiendo esa misma estela de pensamiento, él dejaría de ser útil después de que ella se saliera con la suya, por lo que iba a morir sin importar lo que elegía.

Pero, por supuesto, Harry no podía y no estaba de acuerdo con su propuesta. Tenía que encontrar una manera de detenerla hasta que Lou y Raven llegaban aquí.

Al final resultó que, no era necesario. Doc entró en la sala, llevando un portapapeles. Parecía estar estudiando todos los datos que estaba allí y ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a dónde iba.

—Charity, ¿has visto los archivos de Maddox y Avery? —ella pregunto. —Yo quería comprobar doblemente algunos resultados.

Ella levantó la vista de su portapapeles, y sus ojos cayeron sobre Harry.

El aire pareció congelarse en la habitación.

— ¿Charity?

Desde algún lugar, Charity sacó una pequeña pistola. Frente a la mirada de sorpresa de Harry, ella apretó el gatillo.

Obviamente todavía en estado de shock, Doc ni siquiera trató de esquivar la bala. Por algún milagro, la puntería de Charity era mala, y la bala golpeó a Doc en el hombro. Ella cayó al suelo, agarrándose la herida, pero no herido letalmente.

Charity se quedó mirando su arma, a Harry, y luego a su hermana.

— ¿Por qué tenías que venir con nosotros? —le preguntó a Doc furiosamente. —¿Por qué no te has quedado en el laboratorio para estudiar como dijiste que lo harías?

Doc se puso en pie y le dio a su hermana una mirada de incredulidad.

—Charity, ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Charity apuntó con la pequeña pistola a Doc de nuevo, pero esta vez, Doc lo esperaba. Ella se agachó, y mientras ella se preparaba para apuntar de nuevo, Doc salió disparada hacia adelante, tratando de quitar el arma de las manos de su hermana. En circunstancias normales, Doc podría haber logrado su objetivo, pero estaba herida y sangraba mucho.

Harry tiró de los grilletes con tanta fuerza como pudo reunir, tratando de liberarse. Los grilletes eran, sin embargo, bastante sólido, e incluso si el estado de Harry había mejorado considerablemente, no pudo romperlos...

Podría, sin embargo, cambiar a su forma de lobo. E iba a librarse de sus ataduras. Sin dudarlo, Harry permitió que el cambio a fluyera sobre él. Las ataduras se aflojaron, lo que le permite liberarse.

Pero justo cuando saltó de la cama, Charity empujó a Doc distancia y logró obtener el control sobre el arma de nuevo. Su mano temblorosa, apuntó el arma a su hermana.

—No interfieras, Winnifred. Ya has hecho suficiente.

¿Era en serio? Acababa disparó a Doc, y ahora ella estaba pidiéndole no interferir. La mujer resultó ser gravemente perturbada. Harry se preguntó cómo todos se lo habían perdido.

—Y tú, —dijo a Harry, —coopera, o la mataré.

—Charity, cualquier problema que tengas, podemos resolverlo, - -dijo Doc en voz razonable. —Vamos. Baja el arma.

— ¡No! -Charity gritó. —Voy a trabajar en ello. He estado esperando toda mi vida para esto, y ¡no voy a parar!

Doc dio a su hermana una mirada suplicante.

—Puedo entender que deseas descubrir la razón detrás del cambio en el ADN, pero-

—Perra estúpida. No se trata de tu investigación, —Charity gritó. —No se trata de ti. Se trata de mí. No tienes idea de cómo se siente para mí ver que mis hermanos mayores se mantienen jóvenes, mientras que yo soy la única que envejece. ¿Te das cuenta lo que esto podría significar? El ADN de Harry puede ser la clave para la inmortalidad, mi inmortalidad. Pero estás en el camino, así que vas a tener que desaparecer.

Era tan extraño oírla hablar así cuando siempre había sido tan formal. Por otra parte, toda la situación era surrealista. Harry tuvo bastante de ello. Él se abalanzó sobre la Charity listo para desarmarla antes de que una tragedia sucediera.

Por instinto, Charity se volvió hacia él y apretó el gatillo, pero él se agachó. Sólo parecía enfadarla aún más. Ella comenzó a disparar de manera irregular, a Doc, a él. Una bala golpeó en Harry, pero no paró. Finalmente, llegó a Charity y saltó sobre ella.

Fue una maniobra arriesgada, pero la suerte parecía estar de su lado. Ella no logra disparar de nuevo, y fue fácil inmovilizarla y quitarle el arma. Charity pateó y gritó, escupiendo insultos contra él.

Harry estaba considerando su próximo curso de acción cuando Ford irrumpió en la habitación. Harry se quedó helado. Sabía cómo debía verse. Él mismo, desnudo, encima de una Charity que estaba luchando.

Afortunadamente, tenía a Doc para aclarar las cosas, pero Ford podría estar inclinado a disparar primero y preguntar después.

Con una velocidad típica de su naturaleza león, Ford llegó a Harry y Charity. Sin decir una palabra, él la agarró y la arrastró hacia el lado de Doc.

— ¿Que pasó aquí? —le preguntó a su hermana.

Doc empezó a explicar, pero Harry ya no podía prestarle atención. Detrás de Ford, Raven y Lowell habían llegado y el más importante, Lou.

Curiosamente, lo primero que Harry notó fue que el pelo de Lou tenía un hermoso color azul. Lou corrió al lado de Harry y ahuecó su mejilla.

—Oh, Dios. Yo estaba tan asustado, Harry.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su compañero, amor, alivio, y el temor lo recorrían. Aspiró profundamente, sabiendo lo cerca que había estado de perder a su compañero.

Debido a la locura de la Charity, Lou podría haber muerto en el accidente de coche.

Lou enterró su cara en la camisa de Harry, y sus hombros se estremecieron con sollozos silenciosos. Cuando Lou levantó la cabeza, Harry se encontró con su mirada azul.

—Estamos bien, bebé, -dijo a través de su vínculo mientras quitaba una cristalina lágrima solitaria. —Estamos bien. Nadie nos puede destrozar.

Lou se secó los ojos y le ofreció una sonrisa trémula.

—Pero lo que realmente necesitamos es ese día de vacaciones.

La risa burbujeó en el pecho de Harry, y la única razón por la que la mantuvo ahogada fue su conocimiento de la situación.

Había sido traicionado por una persona cercana a él, y a Doc habían sido disparada por la misma persona, su propia hermana. ¿En quién podría confiar en un mundo así?

—En mí, —Lou contestó. —Siempre puedes confiar en mí.

Harry apretó a Lou en su pecho. Sí, podía confiar en Lou y tal vez en Raven, pero tenía sus dudas sobre los demás. Y por esa razón, Harry eliminaría todos los posibles peligros.

Y lo primero en su lista de cosas por hacer era deshacerse del padre de Lou. El tipo ya había hecho suficiente daño. Harry debería haber abordado el problema la primera vez, pero ahora, ya no lo dejaría pasar. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, sin embargo, ya que no podía matar al hombre y volver a Lou con las manos manchadas de sangre. Pero él quería una vida con Lou, una vida que no estuviera ensombrecida por los miedos y las pesadillas del pasado.

Mientras acariciaba el pelo de Lou, Harry asintió para sí mismo. El padre de Lou podría pensar que había ganado, pero él se llevaría una gran sorpresa.


	11. Epílogo

Lou tarareaba para sí mismo mientras lavaba los platos en el fregadero, bailando con la música suave que venía de la sala de estar. Él estaba en un excelente estado de ánimo.

Por otra parte, a menudo se encontraba en un gran estado de ánimo en estos días. Desde que salieron de la ciudad para venir a vivir aquí, él había sido capaz de relajarse y simplemente amar y ser amado.

Después del rescate de Harry, Lou había temido la intención de su compañero de ir a por su padre. Ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de llegar a un plan a prueba de balas para eliminar la amenaza.

El padre de Lou había cometido un delito al disparar a Harry y causar el accidente, pero no tenían ninguna manera de demostrarlo. Y Lou podría reclamar el abuso que sufrió en sus manos, pero de nuevo, todas sus heridas habían sanado, y sería su palabra contra la de sus padres.

O eso es lo que había pensado, al menos. Al final resultó que, la solución vino de una dirección inesperada.

De alguna manera, la noticia de lo que había pasado había llegado a su madre. Lou sospechaba que su padre debió haberle dicho. Era justo el tipo de comportamiento arrogante que el hombre exhibiría.

Pero ella había reaccionado de una manera que sorprendió a todos. Había ido a la policía y acusó a su marido de abuso doméstico de ella y su hijo.

Lou sólo se había enterado de que cuando él había recibido una citación para dar su declaración sobre los hechos. Al principio, él había temido que sus padres dirían algo sobre su naturaleza cambia formas, pero al parecer, su padre sabía que las autoridades podrían encerrarlo en una institución mental y tirar la llave por decir algo así.

Afortunadamente, con los testimonios de él y el de su madre, su padre estaba ahora tras las rejas y no les molestaría durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Del mismo modo, Ford había llevado a Charity fuera de Nueva York. De acuerdo con Doc, ahora estaba encerrada bajo estrecha supervisión, en un lugar seguro donde no podía lastimar a nadie.

Lou y Harry habían aprovechado la ocasión para tomar esas vacaciones que habían necesitaban desesperadamente.

Maddox había tenido la amabilidad de ofrecer su propia cabaña como un hogar temporal, ya que él quería quedarse en la ciudad con Avery por un tiempo.

A cambio, Maddox y Avery se habían movido en el apartamento que Harry compartió con Raven, lo que funcionó.

Aquí Lou podría estar en medio de la naturaleza que tanto amaba sin miedo. Podía entrenar sus habilidades y tenía a Harry explicándole el funcionamiento de la empresa de detectives. Maddox tenía en propiedad una buena colección de películas, por lo que tuvieron entretenimiento.

Lou terminó de lavar el último plato, y mientras se limpiaba robo un vistazo por la ventana y alcanzó a ver a Harry.

Por las noches podría hacer mucho frío en la montaña, y mientras Lou era principalmente una criatura que se deleitaba con el calor, este hecho tenía sus ventajas.

Entre otras cosas, un tema muy importante fue ver Harry cortar leña, como lo estaba haciendo ahora. El juego de los músculos en la espalda de otro hombre y el ligero brillo de sudor le hacían la boca agua a Lou. Quería lamer a su compañero entero. Él anhelaba a Harry, en cuerpo y alma.

La voz de Harry flotó en su mente,

—Insaciable, ¿verdad? -Se volvió hacia la casa, e incluso desde la distancia, Lou vio su sonrisa maliciosa. —No te preocupes, baby Lou, -- dijo Harry. —Te voy a dar lo que quieres. Espérame en el dormitorio.

La boca de Lou se secó. Dejó el plato y la toalla que había estado usando y rápidamente hizo su camino de regreso a la habitación de invitados que estaban usando como su dormitorio compartido.

Con su corazón martilleando, se quitó rápidamente la ropa. Seguía un poco adolorido por las acrobacias de esta mañana, pero lo quería otra vez. Dios, ¿de verdad? Él lo deseaba tanto que le dolía.

Zapatos, calcetines, pantalones y camisa, todos ellos consiguieron ser descartadas y abandonadas en el suelo. Lou no era normalmente una persona desordenada, pero justo en ese momento, no le importaba un pimiento. Saltó en la cama y buscó bajo las almohadas. Como era de esperar, se las arregló para encontrar un tubo de lubricante medio vacío.

Harry le había dicho que esperara, pero eso no significaba que Lou no podía seguir adelante y prepararse él mismo.

Abrió el tubo y roció un poco del líquido claro en sus dedos. Levantó las piernas y llevó la mano detrás de sí mismo. Como Harry le había enseñado, insertó lentamente los dígitos lubricados dentro de su propio culo. Se sentía bien, pero no tan bueno como lo habría sido si Harry hubiera estado ahí, tocándolo.

Cuando Harry entró en la habitación, sin embargo, la expresión en la cara del lobo al instante disparó la excitación de Lou. Él pensó que podía derretirse en el calor de la mirada de Harry.

—Dios, baby Lou, —dijo Harry, su voz ronca —¿Tienes alguna idea de lo hermoso que te ves?

— ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me muestras?, —Lou respondió sin aliento mientras seguía jodiendose con los dedos.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando accidentalmente se golpeó la próstata, y su gemido fue seguido de un gruñido de Harry.

—Estás jugando con fuego, bebé.

Harry comenzó a quitarse la ropa, ni una sola vez apartó la vista de Lou mientras lo hacía. Con cada pulgada de piel de Harry expuesta, la excitación de Lou creció aún más, su cuerpo más necesitados, más caliente.

—Por favor, Harry, —le rogó. —¡Tócame!

Él parecía no tener suficiente de su compañero. Era como un adicto que no podía vivir sin su droga, sin sentido, deleitándose en ella desesperadamente.

Gruñendo como un animal, Harry arrancó el resto de la ropa. Él se abalanzó sobre la cama y se arrastró sobre Lou. Por instinto, Lou quitó los dedos de su culo, a la espera de ver lo que su compañero iba a hacer.

Lo siguiente que supo Lou fue que los labios de su compañero estaban aplastado contra sus propios labios en un devastador y deslumbrante beso. Lou se sintió poseído, cada célula de su cuerpo ahogándose en Harry. ¿Cómo había podido vivir sin esto? Parecía imposible.

Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, frotándose contra la dura polla de Harry. Harry le mordió el labio, en silencio castigándolo.

—Muéstrame, —susurró en la mente de Lou.

Lou sabía lo que quería Harry. Al final resultó que, el lobo tenía un fetiche con las alas de Lou y le encantaba tocarlas cada vez que podía.

Harry cambió sus posiciones, con Lou sentado en su regazo. Con la polla de Harry enclavado en el pliegue de su culo, Lou sintió el intenso deseo de simplemente empalarse a sí mismo en la polla de su compañero, pero resistió.

En lugar de ello, permitió que su poder fluyera por encima de él, liberando su segunda naturaleza que por lo general mantenía con correa.

Sus alas brotaron de su espalda, y Lou reconoció una sorprendente sensación de alegría y de estar completo. Sólo se atrevía mantenerlas fuera cuando estaba solo con Harry.

Incluso aquí, en la cabaña, las controla con el fin de asegurarse de que no iba a ser visto por algunos excursionistas indiscretos. Pero ahora se sentía libre, libre para ser él mismo en los brazos de Harry.

Los ojos de oro de Harry se habían puesto casi negros con la excitación. La expresión que le vino a la mente fue "oro negro".

Algunas personas podrían pensar que el concepto se refería al petróleo, pero Lou sabía mejor.

Era la mirada de Harry, esos hermosos ojos que ahora tenían un color que ni siquiera podía describir con palabras. Hipnotizó a Lou, haciéndolo incapaz de hacer otra cosa que sentir amor y lujuria por Harry.

Las manos de Harry viajaron desde la cintura de Lou a sus alas, acariciando la membrana suave y   
azul. El placer explotó sobre Lou con el suave, pero enloquecedor toque.

Fue increíble, tanto física como emocionalmente, el conocimiento de que su alma gemela aceptaba todas las partes de Lou, sin dudarlo, que combinaba con la estimulación de la zona erógena inesperado.

La boca de Harry se centró en los pezones de Lou, y las sensaciones le recorrieron, desde varias direcciones. Esas manos se enroscaron el pelo azul de Lou.

Hace tiempo había odiado su longitud, ya que permitió a su padre conseguir una mejor sujeción de él durante sus sesiones de tortura. Pero desde que estaba con Harry, había descubierto un nuevo placer cuando éste jugaba con su cabello.

Harry era tan suave, pero tan apasionado. Sabía exactamente cómo tocar a Lou sin hacerle daño, pero también sabía que no se rompería si le trataba un poco más áspero. Harry le había dado ese regalo, y debido a su vínculo con su pareja, Lou ahora se sentía más fuerte que nunca.

Pronto, Harry tuvo a Lou retorciéndose en sus brazos, pidiendo más, desesperado por la consumación de su vínculo. Sus alas se estremecieron, su polla palpitaba, y su ano se apretaba, exigiendo ser llenado.

Afortunadamente, Harry decidió no torturarlo durante mucho más tiempo. Se colocó en el agujero de Lou y poco a poco comenzó a empujar dentro. Lou le ayudó, moviéndose hacia abajo en la polla invasora. Su ano se estiró para dar cabida a la polla de Harry, y la deliciosa quemadura rugió sobre cada nervio, cada célula en el cuerpo de Lou.

El movimiento suave y controlado cambió cuando Harry de repente gruñó y empaló a Lou en un solo impulso. Los ojos de Lou rodaron en su cabeza, y gritó por el placer que explotó sobre él, haciendo que su columna vertebral hormigueara y a su piel cantar con deleite.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar venirse. Él no quería, todavía no. En su lugar, comenzó a follarse a sí mismo en la polla de Harry a un ritmo casi violento.

Cayeron juntos en un ritmo impecable, la polla de Harry rellenó a Lou a la perfección, yendo tan profundo que Lou comenzó a olvidarse de si mismo. Él fue perdiéndose en Harry, y no quería parar nunca.

La polla dura de Lou se frotó contra el abdomen de Harry, y los pelos gruesos del rastro del tesoro del lobo se burlaron del miembro ya palpitante. Lou se aferró a los hombros de Harry, buscando su placer y el de Harry, anhelando ser uno con su pareja, con su Braveheart.

Una y otra vez, Harry lo tomó, ni una sola vez vacilando en los movimientos incesantes, poniendo su marca a lo largo de la mente, el cuerpo y el alma de Lou.

Él estaba ahogándose en los mismos ojos de oro que había soñado tantas veces. Su primera vez juntos, había temido que todo era su fantasía, pero no. Esto era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que el subconsciente necesitado de Lou podía reunir.

Y luego Harry recogió el pelo de Lou, exponiendo su cuello. Sin más aviso, Harry golpeó. Sus colmillos afilados se enterraron en la garganta de Lou. El éxtasis que inundó su conexión no pudo ser resistido. Gritando el nombre de su compañero, Lou explotó, enviando corrientes blancos de leche por todo el pecho de Harry y el suyo propio.

Instantes después, la semilla caliente llenó su culo y su vínculo brillaba con el clímax de Harry. Su orgasmo conjunto parecía seguir y seguir, y Lou se convirtió en un ser de puro placer, su propia identidad definida a través de su conexión con Harry. Ellos ya no eran seres separados. Eran uno.

En ese momento, Lou entendió por fin. La investigación que Doc y Charity habían hecho en relación con el síndrome había fracasado porque no podían comprender la verdadera causa detrás de él. Habían creían que todo era Harry, cuando en realidad, Harry y Lou lo habían hecho juntos. Su vínculo se había hecho a medida que ellos crecieron, aceptando sus segundas naturalezas y sanando, tanto física como emocionalmente. Había convertido a Lou de una oruga tímida en una mariposa que se deleitaba en el calor del amor y la pasión de Harry.

Sintió a Harry dándose cuenta de lo mismo, y cuando el placer comenzó a disminuir, el conocimiento finalmente comenzó a asentarse, como una manta de la verdadera alegría y la felicidad asentándose sobre él.

Lou ni siquiera podía explicarlo bien. La única palabra que le vino a la mente fue felicidad. Pura felicidad. Era un concepto tan oscuro ya que significaba diferentes cosas para diferentes personas.

Pero para Lou, significaba Harry, estar al lado de su compañero, compartiendo su vínculo, durmiendo en sus brazos, y encontrando su mirada durante el desayuno. Era cada momento que pasaban juntos, sus chistes privados, sus sonrisas secretas, y los besos que Harry no podía dejar de robarle. Ellos eran felices.

Cayeron juntos en la cama en un montón desordenado y sudoroso.

Harry colocó a Lou contra su pecho sin decir una palabra. No necesitaban hablar, sin embargo, no en voz alta. Sus mentes estaban en sincronía total entre sí, y su vínculo transmitía sus emociones sin ellos ni siquiera tener que quererlo.

Lou se preguntó cómo había sido tan afortunado. Siempre había maldecido su naturaleza de bicho raro, pero si no hubiera sido una mariposa, nunca podría haber conocido a Harry. Al final, los sueños de Lou se habían hecho realidad, en la más bella forma posible. Todas las torturas que había sufrido a manos de su padre había valido la pena.

Todavía tenía tantas preguntas. Él nunca había preguntado a su madre acerca de las circunstancias de su nacimiento y lo que había determinado su naturaleza de cambia formas. Tal vez ahora que ella había hecho el primer paso hacia la reconciliación, un día se atrevería a acercarse a ella.

—Algún día, baby Lou, —dijo Harry, —pero no ahora. Hoy es para nosotros, y sólo para nosotros.

—Hoy y siempre, mi Braveheart, —respondió Lou con una sonrisa.

Y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Lou supo de repente que con o sin el factor S.E.X. que había cambiado su ADN, que eran almas gemelas.

Habían nacido el uno al otro, y ellos nunca más se separarían.


End file.
